Wasted youth
by Nakokun
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Secuela de Ethernal Youth. Jack va en busca del tesoro que su abuelo escondiera en Austria, y decide hacer algunos cambios en su vida. De red Lioness, traducido y publicado con su permiso.
1. Capítulo 1

Buenas y santas, Nakokun presente.

Visto y considerando lo mucho que les gustó "Eternal youth", y como vi que valió la pena el esfuerzo de haber traducido el fanfic, apenas apareció el primer capítulo de la continuación me dije que tenía que traducirlo. Así que, gracias a **Red Lioness** y a su servidora, hete aquí el primer capítulo de la secuela de "Eternal youth". Pasen y lean…

.-.

.-.

-¡Nuestro Jackie! ¡Estoy atrapada en una tabla suelta!- aulló Nana Spicer.

Jack Spicer dejó a sus robots trabajando y trotó medio desbocado hacia el muelle, donde su abuela estaba haciendo un espectáculo al intentar sacar su silla de ruedas de una tabla suelta.

-Lo tengo, Nana- dijo el adolescente albino, forzando la silla de ruedas hacia arriba, sobre la tabla -¿Estás segura que quieres venir todo el camino hacia Austria? Quiero decir, va a ser un viaje largo y probablemente te aburras-

-¡No vas a navegar por medio mundo y dejar que me amojose en esa casa vacía!-

-De hecho, es más como tres cuartas partes del mundo- murmuró Jack –Estamos cruzando el Pacífico, a través del Canal de Panamá, y cruzando el Atlántico. Menos piratas así-

Nana Spicer parecía como si fuera  a hacer un comentario, pero rápidamente alzó su bastón y lo usó para poder subir la camisa de un hermoso joven Chino, quien estaba llevando una caja a lo largo del muelle. El lleva-caja dejó escapar una exclamación de sorpresa y dejó caer su carga. Jack retrocedió cuando oyó el tintinear de cristales rotos desde el interior de la caja.

-¡Nana! Lo siento mucho; ¡está senil!-

-Recuerdo cómo luce un hombre bien parecido- retrucó Nana Spicer, mirándolo de soslayo.

Jack se sonrojó con fuerza y empujó a su abuela rápido hacia el fin del muelle, donde la balandra "_The Spice of Life_" (1) estaba balanceándose con pesadez en la marea. No parecía ser nada más que una nave para un rico navegante echado a perder, pero estaba cargado con todas las frutas de la bastante destructiva imaginación de Jack.

Había un Moler para reemplazar el que habían dejado en la Atlántida, algunos wombots compactos, de viaje, explosivos, y partes de repuesto.

-¡Vas a hacer que nos echen, Nana! ¡Incluso en Shangai, el culto a los ancestros tiene un límite!- Jack llegó a la rampa que llevaba a la cubierta de _The Spice of Life_ y perdió velocidad de forma abrupta. El delgado joven de esforzó para llevar a su bien rellenita abuela por sobre el plano inclinado. Se salvó de verse como un completo tonto cuando RoboJack 13 se paró en el muelle, tomó las manijas de la silla de ruedas y empujó a Nana Spicer con facilidad a bordo.

-Se, bueno… Voy a arreglar eso- murmuró Jack. Siguió a su doble robótico a bordo, y presionó el botón para retraer la plancha.

Cuando Nana le dio instrucción es a RJ 13 que la pusiera en el frente de la nave para poder ver sobre el agua, Jack se metió en la cabina para poder prepararse. El Sol estaba brillando, la mar estaba calma y el Océano Pacífico parecía listo para hacer honor a su nombre. RJ 13 estacionó a Nana Spicer, asegurándose de poner la barra de estacionamiento en su silla de ruedas, para ir a la cubierta y saludar. Dos trabajadores del puerto tiraron las amarras. Dentro de la cabina, Jack encendió la máquina y _The Spice of Life_ se movió alejándose del muelle.

Jack sintió que empezaba a relajarse mientras sentía la zambullida y oscilación del oleaje. Le gustaba el mar. Era la última gran frontera en el planeta. Si alguna vez se imaginó encontrando tesoros escondidos, siempre se lo figuraba como un tesoro enterrado en una paradisíaca isla tropical con montones de ron y nativos escasamente vestidos… Bueno, hombres o mujeres. Jack al fin se había dado cuenta que no se había decidido por lo uno ni por lo otro. De todos modos, Austria no le saltaba de inmediato a la mente cuando pensaba en tesoros enterrados.

Jack piloteó el barco de gran velaje fuera del puerto, acostumbrándose a la suave sensación de la pesada nave. Se preguntó al pasar si el tesoro haría demasiado pesada la nave, en el viaje de vuelta.

-Bueno, ¡aquí estamos, Amo!- declaró RJ 13, apoyándose en la puerta abierta de la cabina -¡Saliendo en otra aventura!-

Jack miró a su doble robótico, quien había completado su largo abrigo negro con un par de vaqueros negros y una remera negra.

-¿Dónde conseguiste la remera?- preguntó.

RJ 13 miró hacia la remera que usaba, que tenía las palabras "Máquina de sexo"  cruzando el pecho en letras azules.

-En una tienda- dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. Había sido enviado a Shangai para preparar _The Spice of Life_ para zarpar unos cuantos días después –Traje mi juego de adaptadores también. Estoy _preparado_ para Europa, amo-

-Nunca pensé que inventaría un repugnante pervertido- resopló Jack.

RJ 13 resopló y se volvió hacia la rampa.

-Hey. Ven aquí un minuto- instruyó Jack. Mientras su doble robot se daba la vuelta hacia él, el joven albino activó el piloto automático. El joven albino se deslizó del taburete y fue hacia su laptop, que había estado en un mostrador cercano, asegurado con cuerdas de bungee. Con unas cuantas teclas presionadas, su unidad de disco rígido se abrió. Jack sacó un CD Rom y RJ 13 se acercó.

-Abre tu disco rígido; tengo un nuevo programa que quiero instalar-

RJ 13 se inclinó un poco hacia atrás, mirando el CD con disgusto.

-¿Qué es eso?-

-¿Cuánto te gustaría reemplazar "Máquina del sexo" con "Patea traseros"?-

RoboJack 13 lo consideró.

-De hecho, estoy muy bien con "Máquina del sexo".

Jack frunció el ceño.

-Ábrelo antes que cambie tu opinión manualmente- ordenó.

RJ 13 lo consideró, hizo una mueca y se levantó la remera. Jack abrió el pecho del robot e instaló el CD. Por un momento, el autómata se quedó quieto, y un zumbido vino de su pecho mientras copiaba la información a su disco rígido-

Los ojos rojos del robot se abrieron de repente.

-Whoa. Sé kung-fu-

-Nada de duh, Neo- empezó Jack –He descargado Kung Fu estilo Xiaolin del Norte en tu disco rígido. Vas a enseñarme kung fu mientras navegamos hacia Europa-

-¿_Voy_ a ser tu Maestro, Maestro?- preguntó el robot.

-No vamos a ir así- empezó Jack –Vas a entrenarme y enseñarme kung fu como nunca más nadie se molestó en hacerlo. Estoy enfermo de ser un alfeñique. Necesito ser fuerte-

RJ 13 lo considero, y sonrió.

-Me alegro, Maestro Jack- dijo calmado –Era bueno verlo crecer. Ahora _yo_ voy a ayudarlo a hacerse fuerte. Me pone orgulloso-

El autómata dejó ver sus esmaltados dientes en una sonrisa.

-¿Estás… orgulloso de mí?- preguntó Jack.

Fuera, en la cubierta, Nana Spicer chilló por atención. La cambiante cubierta había quedado de forma tal que le daba el Sol en la cara y no le gustaba. RoboJack 13 dejó la cabina y fue a moverla hacia otro punto más sombreado.

Jack consideró lo que su robot le había dicho, volvió al timón y detuvo los artefactos. Con presionar un botón, las velas de _The Spice of Life_ se desplegaron. El joven genio albino colocó la balandra de lado, frente al viento, como se le había enseñado hace años, y fue recompensado con un suave "whump" y las velas capturaron el viento.

La pequeña embarcación empezó a rockear con el ritmo de las olas.

Jack sonrió.

-¡Sabes qué?- le dijo a nadie en particular –Al carajo el Heylin; ¡hay un mundo entero allí fuera y voy a conseguirme un poco!

.-.

.-.

**Notas de Nakokun (traductora):**

(1) Si lo traducía se perdía el juego de palabras. Traducido quedaría cómo "El picante/condimento de la vida" ya que  "Spicer" significa picante.

Técnicamente iba a subirlo la semana pasada, ya que el capítulo era corto, pero como saben, la facultad va primera. Y si por algún casual pensé que los primeros seis meses iban a ser los más difíciles, me equivoqué de medio a medio, ya que la segunda parte del año se hizo mucho más pesada.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	2. Desde la espalda de un sueño roto

-¡Látigo simple!-

-¡Separar la melena del caballo salvaje!-

Nana Spicer ignoró la conmoción a sus espaldas para concentrarse en su pesca. Estaba disfrutando el crucero, pero después de un rato tuvo que encontrarse un pasatiempo y nunca había sido del tipo de las que tejían.

-¡Gallo (1) dorado parándose en una pierna!-

Las dos figuras que peleaban tras ella hicieron una pausa para reírse bajito.

-Dijiste "Pene" (1)- dijo Jack.

-Lo sé- retrucó RJ 13, aún en su pose Tai Chi –Supongo que eso me hace el "Gallo dorado _mecánico_"-

Jack se rió a carcajadas con rudeza.

Su subordinado robótico agarró el frente de su remera mientras estaba distraído y lo lanzó hacia el lado más alejado de la cubierta.

-¡No bajes la guardia, Amo!-

.-.

Chase Young se sentó a su mesa, sobrecargada con deliciosas comidas, y consideró su compañía.

Un osito Teddy negro en la silla opuesta, apoyado en una caja.

El señor Dragón se preguntó cuál de sus guerreros estaba intentando decirle algo _esta_ vez.

El juguete era, por supuesto, Jackosito. Chase había intentado deshacerse del osito letal varias veces, pero alguna parte de su mente gritaba en protesta ante el pensamiento de destruir la cosa, y no importaba cuán lejos lo tirara, uno de los gatos de la jungla lo arrastraría de nuevo y lo dejaría donde no pudiera evitar verlo.

Captó la idea; de verdad.

Jack le había sido leal, lo salvó, lo protegió de sus enemigos y, en recompensa, Chase lo había arrojado fuera y lo había maldecido. Incluso para un malvado y antiguo señor Dragón, Chase tenía que admitir que fue… menos que justo.

-Pararás con el oso- dijo en voz alta –Iré a ver a Spicer mañana y le ofreceré una recompensa _apropiada_-

Ruidos complacidos se elevaron de las sombras donde asechaban sus guerreros. Resoplando con suavidad, Chase volvió su atención hacia su comida. De verdad, estaba planeando acercarse a Spicer la próxima vez que viera al joven para darle _algún_ tipo de compensación, pero simplemente no había visto a Jack.

Spicer no había estado en ningún duelo, no había incursionado en el Templo Xiaolin, e incluso los espías cuervos de Chase no habían visto ningún signo de movimiento en la "guarida maligna" de Jack.

Chase frunció el ceño un poco.

El pequeño tonto no habría hecho algo estúpido, ¿verdad?

Si Jack no había sido visto desde que Chase había vuelto a la normalidad… dioses, eso había sido hace tres meses.

.-.

-¡Hola! Digo, ¡¿podrían darnos algo de asistencia?!- llamó Sir Gerald a la nave que se acercaba -¡Parece que hemos perdido poder!-

Una mujer mayor en la proa le hacía señas, y parecía que manejaba el timón con nada más que un joystick al estilo de los de los videojuegos.

-¿Estás perdida, cariño?- inquirió, sonriéndole al hermoso joven señor con algo que no era una mirada de soslayo real.

-Oh, no de verdad, señora. Mis máquinas han perdido todo el poder y temo que incluso mis instrumentos se han muerto, Gracias a Dios por los marineros o hubiese estado perdido.

-Oh bien, ¿un hermoso hombre joven como tú aquí, solo? Esa es una receta para el desastre, como sabes- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa –Estoy segura que podemos llegar a algún tipo de acuerdo…-

-¡Golpe del puño de hierro del mono de piedra!-

-¡Mono borracho cayéndose de culo!-

Sir Gerarld miró hacia arriba y se le cortó el aliento. Dando volteretas, salieron de la cabina un par de jóvenes gemelos absolutamente hermosos, Si piel era del blanco más puro, su pelo estaba teñido del más ardiente rojo, sus ojos brillaban como rubíes. El par luchaba con artes marciales, saltando y dando volteretas por la cubierta como acróbatas.

-¡Golpe del talón del mono alto!- uno de los gemelos (uno con el pelo algo más corto y con lo que parecía ser un tatuaje facial) levantó una pierna en un golpe de talón.

-¡Mono astuto pretende mojarse los pantalones!- chilló el otro, haciéndose una bolita a los pies de su hermano.

El gemelo parado resopló y se rió, cerrando sus ojos lo justo para que el otro gemelo girara con las piernas estiradas, dándole una patada al talón de su hermano mientras la otra le golpeaba la parte posterior de la rodilla con fuerza castigadora. El gemelo de pie se fue al piso.

El gemelo inclinado pronto se levantó y se echó sobre la espalda de su hermano.

-¡¿Quién necesita mantener su guardia alta ahora, sabelotodo?!- demando el gemelo triunfante.

-¡Nuestro Jackie! ¿Crees que le puedes dar a este encantador joven algo de ayuda?- llamó la mujer mayor con dulzura –Está teniendo algunos problemas con sus máquinas-

El gemelo vencedor miró hacia Sir Gerald.

"Jack" pensó el joven lord. "Recordaré ese nombre".

En el espacio de un segundo, Jack estaba de pie y corriendo por la cubierta. Puso un pie envuelto en una bota en la baranda y se deslizó con facilidad por el espacio entre los dos yates-

Aterrizó y miró hacia atrás, mirando a su hermano, con una llave inglesa apareciendo en cada mano como por arte de magia.

-¡Ho, oponente que no vale la pena! ¡Ahora te instruiré en mis locas habilidades tecno-fu!-

El gemelo con el tatuaje se rió.

-¡_Soy_ una loca habilidad tecno-fu!- protestó, siguiendo a Jack.

Sir Gerald no pudo dejar de apreciar que la cubierta se hizo mucho más pesada cuando el segundo joven saltó a bordo, lo cual no tenía ningún sentido. Como mucho, el joven Jack tenía músculos más definidos que su hermano.

Los gemelos corrieron por la cubierta, todavía riéndose y haciéndose bromas.

Sir Gerald le echó una mirada a la mujer mayor, y entonces bajó.

.-.

Después de un rato, RoboJack 13 volvió y subió a bordo de _The Spice of Life_. El androide fue hacia una gran heladera en frente de la cabina, nadando entre la cerveza de Nana y las bebidas deportivas de Jack hasta que encontró una pequeña botella de refrigerante de máquinas. RJ 13 la abrió y se la tomó en largos tragos.

-¿Dónde está nuestro Jackie?- preguntó Nana.

RJ asintió mirando al otro bote.

-Sir Gerald le está _agradeciendo_- el pequeño énfasis en "agradeciendo" decía todo lo necesario.

Las cejas de Nana Spicer se elevaron.

-¿_Agradeciéndole_? ¿Por qué los bonitos son siempre homosexuales?- suspiró –Estoy sorprendida que no quisiera agradecerle a _ambos_-

-Lo hizo- dijo RJ 13, tirando la botella en la papelera y buceando en la heladera por otra.

-¿Y no te quedaste?- preguntó Nana. Tenía una gran dificultad creyendo que el robot pervertido dejara escapar cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con el sexo.

RoboJack Unidad 13 le dio a la abuela de su Hacedor una mirada ofendida.

-¡No soy homosexual!-

.-.

Chase Young no era nadie para engañar. A la mañana siguiente, después de su desayuno y entrenamiento, cuando había perdido bastante tiempo para tener a los gatos guerreros dándole miradas punzantes, invocó el Orbe del ojo del espía para localizar a Jack Spicer.

Imaginen su sorpresa cuando, en vez de las esperadas habitaciones llenas de cosas de la "Guarida maligna" de Jack, el Ojo le mostró kilómetros y kilómetros de océano abierto.

Se enfocó en dos yates caros amarrados juntos, y se acercó a la sala de máquinas de un yate…

.-.

Jack miró hacia arriba ante la sutil aclaración de una garganta masculina. Volvió su atención para un asalto de pelea con RJ 13 pero se encontró a un hombre notablemente guapo que lo miraba.

-Dije- dijo el hombre, y cuando sonrió, sus dientes brillaron en su cara bronceada -¿De verdad sabes lo que estás haciendo con este delicado equipamiento?-

Jack resopló, pero sonrió con malicia -¿Ve el bonito bote que está allí fuera? Yo lo construí. Cada parte de él-

RJ 13 señaló a Jack y dijo –Es el más grande genio en el campo de la robótica y la tecnología. Los viajes en el espacio serán posibles tan pronto como trabaje algunas cosas en las matemáticas-

El hombre pestañeó y se quedó mirando a los dos por un momento, y entonces intentó de nuevo.

-Lo siento terriblemente. Permítanme presentarme. Soy Sir Gerald…-

-Bueno- dijo Jack, y se volvió hacia la máquina –RJ 13, ven y agarra…-

-Sí, captado-

Sir Gerald miró a los jóvenes gemelos trabajar juntos, Jack murmurándole a su hermano en silencio.

De repente, la máquina ronroneó a la vida y los electrónicos volvieron también.

-¡Asombroso!- dijo Sir Gerald de repente -¿Cómo…? ¿Qué…?-

-El aire salado corroe alambres y partes- dijo Jack indiferente –Era tan fácil como sacar lo viejo y poner lo nuevo-

Sir Gerald se les quedó mirando -¿Pero cómo…?-

-Tenía un juego listo de partes disponible en su sala de máquinas- dijo Jack, y levantó una caja plástica recientemente abierta.

Sir Gerald se sonrojó –Ah… cierto-

-Bien, si eso es todo… - dijo Jack, y empezó a moverse hacia la puerta.

-¿Deben irse tan pronto?- murmuró Sir Gerald, moviéndose un poco para bloquear el camino. Le dio a Jack (y a RJ 13) su más encantadora sonrisa –Después de todo, les debo… _algo_… por arreglar mi nave-

Jack no era estúpido. Sabía muy bien a lo que el hombre iba.

RJ 13 resopló –No soy homosexual-

Las cejas de Sir Gerald se elevaron.

Jack lamió sus labios mientras miraba fijo a la buena y musculosa figura de Sir Gerald. Lo que fuera que este playboy británico hiciera en su vida, veía con claridad que lo mantenía en forma mientras lo hacía.

-Yo lo soy- dijo Jack con voz ronca, y su mirada carmesí se conectó con la verde de Sir Gerald.

RJ 13 murmuró algo sobre volver para darle algo de compañía a Nana. Se fue rápido de la sala de máquinas, dejando a los dos hombres para mirarse fijo el uno al otro en deseo lascivo.

Jack se alejó del compartimiento de máquinas. Encontró una mampara y se apoyó contra ella, dejando que su cuerpo se pusiera cálido y flexible. Levantó un poco su barbilla, desnudando su cuello, una sutil señal que quería ser _tocado_.

Sir Gerald no necesitaba que le dijeran. Se adelantó, sonriendo con malicia de forma cálida y algo maligna, de una forma maravillosa que hizo que el interior de Jack se sintiera caliente y derretido.

Entonces, las bronceadas manos del otro hombre estaban agarrando las caderas de Jack con fuerza y Sir Gerald estaba empujándolo contra la mampara cuando sus labios se conectaron, dudando primero, mientras probaban el calce de sus bocas y el sabor del otro. Entonces, cuando se dieron cuenta que encajaban muy bien, el beso se hizo más profundo y se volvió en algo lujurioso, sucio y caliente.

Jack envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello y hombros de Sir Gerald, intentando colocarse de nuevo contra el hombre más alto, más fuerte. Aunque Gerald era un poco muscular, era unos centímetros más alto que Jack, quien apreció este hecho. Empujó sus caderas hacia delante, frotando su erección cubierta de ropa contra la de Gerald.

Gerald gruñó contra la boca de Jack. Besó al joven un poco más duro; chupó su lengua, mordiendo el labio inferior de Jack, y entonces se apartó para empezar a morder y succionar la elegante línea de la mandíbula del joven mientras se agachaba y agarraba los muslos del pelirrojo.

Tambaleándose un poco, trabajaron juntos mientras Gerald llevaba las piernas de Jack hasta que rodearon su cadera. El pelirrojo puso sus talones firmes contra la espalda del otro hombre, confiando que Gerald lo mantendría presionado contra la mampara.

Respirando agitado, Gerald acunó la espalda de Jack en sus manos y se empujó contre el más joven.

Ambos gimieron; roncos lamentos de deleite. Incluso vestidos, ¡se sentía _tan_ endemoniadamente bien…!

Chupando el cuello de Jack, intentando marcar esa piel perfectamente blanca, Gerald presionó de nuevo, y de nuevo. Torció sus caderas, frotándose contra Jack en una frotación lenta, fastidiosa, que hizo al pelirrojo gruñir.

-Se siente bien- murmuró Jack, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y sus ojos cerrados.

-Se puede sentir incluso mejor- dijo Gerald contra su garganta, con voz amortiguada –Tengo lubricante…-

Jack sonrió con malicia y rodó sus caderas contra el otro hombre, y se rió ante la excitación de Gerald, quien se estremeció y tomó aire.

-Sólo… sólo abramos nuestros pantalones- murmuró, buscando en su bolsillo derecho delantero.

Tomó algo de esfuerzo, considerando cuán fuertemente comprimido estaba el material, pero Jack eventualmente sacó un tubo de bloqueador solar.

Gerald murmuró algo ininteligible mientras se las arreglaba para desabotonar y bajarse el cierre de sus pantalones cortos. En poco tiempo, tenía los pantalones de Jack sacados y arrojados a un lado.

Ambos gruñeron ante la sensación de sus erecciones desnudas frotándose contra la otra. Sus pieles estaban calientes y lisas como la seda; las puntas pegajosas y mojadas con excitación.

Jack hizo un sonido de negativa y levantó su cabeza cuando Gerald intentó bajarse los pantalones,

-No hay suficiente tiempo- dijo, levantando la tapa del bloqueador solar.

-Estamos en el medio del océano- discrepó Gerald, mordiendo el cuello de Jack, seductivo -¡Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo!-

-¿Qué tal si no quiero?- se opuso Jack –Es esto o nada-

Gerald gruñó, sonando bajo y peligroso.

-Considerando mi suerte de encontrar a un caliente joven como tú en el medio de la maldita nada, supongo que lo es- dijo Gerald, y besó a Jack de nuevo.

En vez de hablar, Jack apretó el tubo de bloqueador solar para que la cremosa loción se esparciera en sus erecciones.

Gerald bajó entre ambos y envolvió con su mano a los dos penes erectos lo mejor que pudo. Gruñó en aprobación cuando Jack también envolvió su mano alrededor de ambos, proporcionando más fricción.

Entonces, empezó empujando, y sonrió con malicia cuando Jack se estremeció contra él y gruñó en voz alta, con su cabeza caída hacia atrás por el placer.

-¿Así?- preguntó Gerald sin aliento mientras se movía, moviendo sus caderas en golpes planos, fáciles, que deslizaban su pene perfectamente contra el de Jack.

-Oh, sí- dijo Jack, con una mirada completamente _sucia_ de lujuria en su cara –Oh, demonios, sí, ¡has eso un poco más!-

Gerald lo hizo; frotando su pene en sus agarres compartidos y acariciando la erección de Jack con su movimiento.

-¿Estás seguro que no lo quieres en tu interior?- preguntó, con voz tan áspera como su elevada excitación. ¡No podía creer que se encontrara con esta fácil y maravillosa pieza de culo en el océano abierto! –Puedo hacerlo muy bien para ti, Jack… -

-Apuesto que podrías- murmuró Jack, con sus ojos cerrados mientras se concentraba en cuán bien se sentía el frotarse contra un perfecto extraño –Sólo… sólo haz _esto_, mierda, hombre, ¡hazme venirme…!-

Gerald descubrió sus dientes cuando empezó a frotar más fuerte y más rápido. Deseó que Jack hubiera consentido. Dios, no amaría nada más que enterrarse hasta las pelotas dentro de ése hermoso y blanco culito, pero el chico había dicho _no_, maldición.

Como no podía tenerlo directamente, se presionó más cerca de Jack mientras empujaba con cortas y rápidas frotaciones. Murmuró en la oreja del joven, detallando todo lo que habría hecho si Jack lo hubiera permitido entrar.

Jack gruñó y tembló, buscando aire mientras fantaseaba sobre un grande y duro pene entrando y saliendo de él. _Quería_ eso; lo quería demasiado.

Pero el hombre en su fantasía no ere el bonito británico extraño, sino un oscuro y peligroso señor chino.

Enojado, lastimado y hambriento, Jack de repente se opuso mientras se vino, chillando alto.

-¡Demonios! ¡Sí!- gritó Gerald, y su agarre se hizo incluso más duro. Sus caderas se lanzaron hacia delante, frotando su pene contra el de Jack, sintiéndolo latir mientras el joven se veía por completo entre los dos.

Empujó duro una vez, dos, de nuevo, y empujó hacia delante de repente y abrió la boca como si estuviera muriendo mientras su orgasmo lo golpeaba en su interior. Cegado por el placer, se relajó y se las arregló para sostenerse de la mampara; su cuerpo era lo único que mantenía arriba a Jack, mientras empujaba por instinto en los momentos finales de su clímax.

Ambos estaban con la boca abierta por aire, con sus piernas temblando ferozmente. Tan pronto como sintieron que era seguro hacerlo, Gerald dejó que sus rodillas se flexionaran tan despacio como pudo para que los dos pudieran sentarse con cuidado en el piso.

Yació en el frío piso de la sala de máquinas con sus ojos cerrados, sintiendo la zambullida menor del barco y la sutil corriente oceánica. Su corazón estaba martillando en su pecho y podía sentir su propio pulso en sus orejas.

Para su sorpresa, sintió algo cálido y húmedo tocando su miembro. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y miró hacia abajo, por el largo de su cuerpo con un gruñido de sorpresa para encontrarse con que Jack había tomado su pene con su boca.

Jack lo vio mirándolo y dejó que el flácido pene de Gerald se deslizara de su boca. Le dio una sonrisa al hombre mayor.

-Supongo que lo menos que puedo hacer es limpiarte, ya que no he dejado que me cojas (2)- dijo con voz ronca.

Gerald, mirando esa dulce y rosada lengua deslizándose para lamer con delicadeza la cabeza de su pene, sintió que no era el lugar para discutir con la sorpresiva naturaleza generosa de Jack.

Yació en el piso y sonrió con malicia estúpida al techo sobre él mientras sentía que su pene desaparecía en una cálida, húmeda y suculenta boca.

.-.

Nana miró con fijeza a su nieto, irritada, cuando al final subió de nuevo a bordo de _The Spice of Life_. El pelo rojo estaba algo enmarañado, los pantalones estaban arrugados, y había cardenales que marcaban la piel de Jack (en específico, su cuello).

Más específica, ¡estaba paseándose hacia ella con una sonrisa maliciosa que prácticamente decía ACABO DE CONSEGUIRLO!

RJ 13 se paró a su lado cuando Jack se paró en frente de su abuela, quien le resopló y preguntó -¿Has tenido un buen momento, Nuestro Jackie?-

-Podrías decir eso- murmuró Jack con una sonrisa perfectamente sucia.

El rugido de máquinas encendiéndose les llamó la atención y los tres se asomaron sobre la baranda de su bote hacia Sir Gerald, quien estaba parado sobre su cubierta una vez más.

-Gracias por tu ayuda, Jack- llamó el otro hombre con un saludo –Espero que estés en los alrededores la próxima vez que me quede varado-

-Apuesto a que lo harás- dijo Nana, y puso mala cara -¿Por qué todos los bonitos sin homosexuales?-

Jack saludó de vuelta a su breve compañero sexual. Entonces, con una idea loca, agarró fuerte a RJ 13 y empujó a su aparente gemelo más cerca para un largo, profundo beso.

RJ 13 se puso tieso y empezó a empujar a Jack, pero una rápida orden muda de someterse hizo que el robot suspirara y se mantuviese quieto mientras Jack montaba un espectáculo para Gerald.

En la cubierta del bote más pequeño, Gerald se estremeció y miró fijo a los hermosos gemelos con lujuria.

-¡Fastidioso!- dijo, pero lo dijo con una sonrisa.

Nana rodó los ojos y se alejó.

Unos momentos después, el beso terminó, y RJ 13 se alejó caminando; limpiándose la boca y murmurando sobe la locura de los humanos.

Sir Gerald fue hacia la cabina del piloto y puso el aparato en movimiento, alejándose con facilidad de Jack Spicer.

Jack lo miró irse con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

.-.

Desde el exterior, Chase no mostró mucha reacción.

Era un guerrero; uno bueno. No dejaba que su conducta fuera gobernada por sus emociones, ¡a diferencia de un excitado, engendro enfermo británico que se frotaba contra perfectos extraños que encontraba flotando en el medio del maldito océano!

Chase tomó una lenta aspiración.

Entonces.

Jack estaba allí fuera teniendo sexo con extraños.

Bien.

¿No era algo lindo?

A cerca de siete metros de distancia, un antiguo jarrón de incalculable valor se hizo añicos de repente en un millón de piezas por la fuerza de puro enojo que emanaba del señor dragón.

Jack se estaba frotando contra hermosos hombres que encontraba varados en las aguas del Pacífico cuando había _excitado a Chase y lo había __**rechazado**_.

El maravilloso suelo bajo las sandalias de Chase se resquebrajó.

Un movimiento captó su atención. Los ardientes orbes volaron hacia la blanda forma de Jackosito, y entonces miró al balcón que estaba encima. Un guerrero león le dio una mirada, y luego se esfumó hacia la seguridad.

Mmm; el gato tenía un punto.

Chase _estaba_ en el cuerpo de un niño entonces, sin importar cuanto sus pensamientos hayan deseado sexo. A Jack le gustaban los hombres, no los niños. Y _eso_ era lo que debía ser.

Si el señor dragón se hubiese dado cuenta de su injusticia antes, podría ser Chase quien se frotara contra esa piel perfectamente blanca, como perlas, y Jack _debió_ haber hecho ejercicio, porque ciertamente no recordaba esos delgados músculos.

Eso no significaba que tuviera esa patética excusa para dejar a un señor irse sin castigo por atreverse a tocar a _su_ Jack.

La mano de Chase voló hacia el Orbe del ojo del espía. La magia negra crujió entre sus dedos.

Después de un largo, largo momento, Chase cerró su mano en un puño.

Si golpeaba _ahora_ al señor excitado, Jack invariablemente iría a recoger al lastimoso y lo llevaría a salvo. Chase ni siquiera tenía que imaginarse las lujuriosas cosas que haría el par antes de volver a tierra seca.

Chase tomó otra honda respiración y se centró.

Cuando dejas que las emociones tomen el control, cometes errores. Casi había cometido un gran error.

Nunca permitiría que se dijera que Chase Young se había comportado con imprudencia.

El dragón Heylin le dio un golpecito con un dedo al Orbe del ojo del espía e invocó un hechizo que causaría que la maquinaria del yate de Sir Gerald explotara en el momento que Jack Spicer estuviera a 805 kilómetros (3) de distancia

Habiéndose ocupado de ese pequeño asunto, Chase hizo una pausa para considerar la situación.

Jack Spicer, quien lo había idolatrado hasta el punto de la locura, estaba ahora fuera en el mundo; joven, rico, hermoso y cachondo.

Esa situación debía rectificarse.

.-.

-Nana, ¿de verdad? Has estado varada en este bote por _tanto_ tiempo ¿y no vas a tomar la oportunidad de irte de fiesta en Panamá?- preguntó Jack.

El gótico había atracado para una noche en el pueblo: una camisa negra que le sentaba bien con epaulettes (4) rojos y una raya roja haciendo juego bajando por la manga. Sus pantalones negros estaban adornados de forma similar, con correas rojas y muchas decoraciones de cromo. El estilo estaba coronado con un collar de cuero.

RJ 13 estaba similarmente listo para la fiesta, pero para su ropa, el robot había elegido un simple juego de camisa negra con botones abiertos, pantalones de cuero negro y un brillante collar de cromo que no le hubiera molestado en verdad si no fuera porque la costura de su cuello sería demasiado obvia en una camisa con cuello en V.

-¡Hablo en serio, Nuestro Jackie! ¡Cazaron viejos nazis en Sudamérica! ¿Qué harías si las autoridades cazaran a tu querida y vieja abuela?- protestó Nana.

-Les diría que eres una vieja y loca murciélago y que nunca te había visto antes en mi vida- dijo Jack con calma, quieto.

-Oh, eres un buen chico por decir eso. Me das esperanzar para el Mal. ¡Pero en serio! No; vas a salir esta noche y reabastecerás nuestros suministros. Estaré bien aquí-

-Haz lo que quieras, Nana- dijo Jack, encogiéndose de hombros.

El joven albino bajó la plancha y caminó por el muelle hasta el pueblo. _The Spice of Life_ había pasado el día yendo por las compuertas del canal de Panamá. La alandra esperó en el lado Atlántico del canal, listo para navegar por aguas frescas en la mañana.

Esa noche, Jack y RJ 13 querían ir a vivir un poco en la ciudad de Colon antes de zarpar en la mañana… O quizás el día después; dependería de cuál mala fuera la resaca.

El par de aparentes hermanos gemelos tomaron un taxi hacia el centro de la ciudad, y empezaron a mirar alrededor, buscando probables puntos de fiestas.

-¡Quiero beber hasta ser estúpido, transpirar a baldes y mirar a alguien morir de sobredosis de Éxtasis en la pista de baile!- anunció Jack, mirando los clubes.

-¡_Yo_ quiero conseguirlo!- declaró RJ 13.

-Tuviste una oportunidad en el bote de Sir Gerald- dijo Jack, dándole una mirada de soslayo.

-¡No soy homosexual!- declaró el robot.

-Técnicamente, no eres varón- corrigió Spicer –Entonces, si no eres varón en realidad, no puedes ser realmente homosexual _ó_ heterosexual-

El par empezó a caminar por las veredas, ignorando a los promotores que chillaban por su atención en la puerta de cada club.

-Tengo un pene, así que eso me hace varón- empezó RoboJack 13.

-Tienes un pene _instalado_- enfatizó Jack, riéndose bajito –Eres un varón después del supermercado (5). Un varón _hecho a medida_-

-Todavía varón- declaró RJ 13, guiñándole el ojo a un grupo de chicas que pasaron a su lado.

-Actualmente no puedes reproducirte…-

-Puedo reproducirme- empezó el robot –Puedo hacer otro robot-

_Eso_ hizo que Jack hiciera una pausa.

-Bueno, _sí_, pero…-

-Puedo reproducirme mucho más pulcramente que ustedes, los organismos; disparar su ADN entre ustedes… ¡Lo encuentro ofensivo!- RJ 13 señaló con su dedo índice a Jack e hizo la mímica de tirar de un gatillo.

La imagen mental de hombres y mujeres corriendo desnudos a través de un viejo pueblo del Oeste, con los hombres disparando semen a esquivas mujeres, lo hizo doblarse y chillar de la risa.

-Estás-estás enfermo de la cabeza, ¿sabes?- boqueó Spicer.

-Hey, ¿quién fue el que se las ingenió para construir un pene totalmente funcional e instalarlo en dicho robot? ¿Eh?-

-Quería ver si podía hacerlo- protestó Jack –Quería ver si podía hacer un robot capaz de sentir placer físico; hacer una réplica de mi órgano favorito que fuera lo suficientemente sensitivo para presionar y tocar para… hey. ¿Cómo _haces_ para tener sexo con la TV?-

RJ 13 le dio una extraña mirada.

-De la misma forma con la que tienes sexo con _cualquier_ aparato, duh-

Jack se frotó las sienes.

-Okay, pretende que _no_ soy un androide depravado y explícamelo-

-Bueno, cuando un robot ama a una pieza de equipamiento electrónico _mucho_ mucho…-

-¡RoboJack!-

-Mira, sólo uso la corriente electrónica en la TV o cualquier cosa para simular sensaciones táctiles y hacerlo _sentir_ como si estuviera teniendo sexo- enfatizó RJ 13 –Me gustan las cosas reales, pero las Porristabots con una banda de perras atoradas y seriamente necesitas instalarles una vagina en al menos una de ellas-

-Entonces, para ti, conectarte a cualquier cosa con un cable es…-

-Estoy electrónicamente disfrutando-

-Ah-

-Mmm-hmmm-

-Podrías haber tenido sexo en el bote, sabes- dijo Jack con una sonrisa maliciosa –Sir Gerald…-

-Debe haber tenido una pequeña sospecha al descubrir el hecho que no tengo ano- finalizó RJ 13 –O no pueda eyacular, o _transpirar_, o sonrojarme-

-Hey; te hice capaz de respirar y tener sexo; ¿Cuánto más quieres?-

-Tengo que mantener mi núcleo bien ventilado o correr el riesgo de sobrecalentarme, y aprecio el tener pulmones como los humanos para eso. De verdad aprecio mi pene. Sólo quiero intentarlo en la realidad-

-Eso es lo que todos los chicos quieren- dijo Jack con una sonrisa maliciosa –Y con esa nota, me voy a este club-

El gótico albino movió su dedo pulgar sobre sus hombros hacia un club que bombeaba música tecno.

RJ 13 le dio una buena mirada a la muchedumbre azotándose y moliéndose en la pista de baile.

-_Yo_ voy a seguir buscando hasta que encuentre un club con algunas mujeres en él- declaró el robot –Llámame si me necesitas-

-¡Lo haré!- Jack se dio la vuelta y trotó hasta el club y la pista de baila, donde fue rodeado de inmediato por admiradores.

.-.

-La gente joven siempre anda corriendo en todas direcciones buscando diversión. No saben que la diversión puede tenerse justo en casa- anunció Nana Spicer con dulzura.

Sirvió dos vasos de whisky y le alcanzó uno a su invitado.

-¡_Especialmente_ cuando pides un gigoló!- declaró.

El hermoso joven tomó el whisky agradecido. La ligera mueca en su cara mostraba que tenía que recordarse a sí mismo cada pocos segundos exactamente cuánto le estaban pagando por esto.

La escolta se tragó rápido el alcohol y fue a servirse otro.

.-.

RoboJack Unidad 13 se reclinó sobre una barra, con brisas oceánicas haciéndole cosquillas a su cromatógrafo y risas gentiles y música suave llenando sus receptores de audio.

_Esto_ era vida.

¿Por qué gastar tus baterías y presionar tus sensores visuales y de audio en algún club para bailar con la música ensordecedora y las luces molestando, cuando puedes relajarte en un lugar como este?; ¿muebles ricos de oscura madera, viajeros inteligentes y bien taconeados y sus frecuentemente olvidadas hijas y bebidas caras?

La mayoría de los turistas nunca encontrarían este encantador y apartado bar. RJ 13 ciertamente nunca lo habría encontrado sólo vagando por allí; se había vuelto inalámbrico y buscó en Internet "lugares en los que Earnest Hemmingway iría a beber".

-Aquí tienes, bebé; una botella de lo más fino- ronroneó la que atendía la barra, colocando una botella de ron ruinosamente caro. Dos vasos siguieron a la botella sobre la barra.

-¿Con quién estás bebiendo?- preguntó la bien dotada mujer.

RJ 13 le sonrió con una sonrisa maliciosa (o, al menos, a partes de ella) y manejó sus cejas sugestivamente.

-Veremos-

-Uh huh, bueno, tengo algo que puedes envolver con tus labios, Casanova- empezó la mujer.

Mientras la esperanza empezaba a formarse en los ojos del robot, la tendera buscó algo en un estante a sus espaldas y metió un puro en la floja boca de RJ 13.

-Uno gratis con cada botella de la cima del estante- dijo, sonriendo con malicia.

-Bromista- dijo el androide mientras ella se retiraba a la otra punta de la barra.

-¿Necesitas fuego?-

RoboJack 13 miró hacia la joven mujer que se dirigía a él.

Había estado sentada en la tercera mesa desde la esquina del fondo a la derecha con otros tres hombres, lo suficientemente viejos como para ser sus padres y, juzgando por el esqueleto y las similitudes de uno a su izquierda, uno de ellos actualmente lo era.

RJ 13 le dio una larga mirada de la cabeza a los pies.

Tenía ojos marrones muy bonitos, cabello rubio, una figura bien arreglada, y tornillos de metal de una vieja fractura en su fémur izquierdo, un control de nacimiento de IUD en su útero, y juzgando por la forma de sus huesos carpianos izquierdos, le gustaba el tenis.

RJ 13 le dio una sonrisa.

-Quizás. ¿Necesitas un trago?- le ofreció, sirviendo el ron.

La mujer levantó un poco su nariz.

-No se me ha escapado que el lugar entero está lleno de bebida- declaró, estricta –Puedo obtener el mío si quiero-

-No se me ha escapado el que hay tazas con fósforos cada sesenta y cinco centímetros(6)- retrucó RJ 13 –Puedo tener mi propio fuego si quiero-

Otra mujer sentada cerca resopló ruidosamente.

-¡Te tiene yendo _y _viniendo, dulzura!- anunció. Esta mujer era de piel oscura; una mezcla de africana e indio local del caribe, si RJ tuviera que adivinar, con brillante palo negro en delgadas micro-trenzas diminutas decoradas con brillantes cuentas.

-Aquí, no gastes el ron en la pequeña nena de papi- se rió la chica negra, tomando el vaso libre de ron y bebiéndoselo.

-Salud- dijo RJ 13, imitándola.

La chica rubia le dio a la recién llegada una mirada lo suficientemente caliente como para chamuscarle la carne y se paró frente a RJ 13 con un Zippo. El robot se inclinó con rapidez para encender su puro.

La chica negra se fue rápido para tomar la barra a la derecha inmediata del androide. La chica rubia, para no ser menos, tomó lugar en su inmediata izquierda. Mientras las dos mujeres se miraban la una a la otra acaloradamente, RJ 13 levantó su mano para llamar la atención de la tendera.

-¿Puedo tener otro vaso, por favor?-

La tendera se rió y asintió, pero cuando volvió para darle otro vaso, los ojos del androide fueron hacia la TV en la esquina del bar. La Tv estaba puesta en las noticias. Actualmente estaba mostrando una historia acerca de una devastadora explosión en un yate.

Un yate muy familiar.

Desacostumbrado a imitar los hábitos humanos, RJ 13 entornó los ojos en su asiento mientras ponía sus ojos electrónicos en "zoom". Justo cuando tenía una bonita vista de la pantalla, las noticias cambiaron a una foto del único Sir Gerald, con su retrato con el subtítulo "presunto muerto".

RoboJack Unidad 13 arqueó una ceja incluso cuando puso a su IA (7) subordinada para que enviara el video grabado de sus bancos de memoria y le enviara una copia a su Amo Jack.

-¿Conoces a ése tipo?- preguntó la rubia.

-Algo así; estuvo con mi Am-hermano una vez- dijo RJ 13 –Él es el gemelo homosexual-

.-.

¿Por qué carajo había gastado tanto maldito tiempo en toda esa basura Xiaolin/Heylin cuando podría haber estado haciendo esto?

Jack había pasado la última hora bailando en una multitud de pujantes y transpirados hombres jóvenes. Gracias a su casi-ininterrumpido entrenamiento en los últimos tres meses, le había tomado todo ese tiempo el siquiera sentirse cansado. Cuando hizo una pausa por un trago, un zorruno amer-asiático se empecinó en seguirlo fuera de la pista y estaba mostrando todo el interés de intentar conquistarlo en muchas formas diferentes.

Oh, mierda; ¿quién hubiera sabido que todo lo que necesitaba para conseguirlo era salir en público? ¡Esto debía ser lo que se sentía ser una chica!

Jack hizo una pausa por unos tragos de agua entre los pegajosos tragos tropicales que el Sr. zorruno le había traído.

Justo cuando el albino estaba jugando con la idea de hacerlo con su admirador al menos en una esquina en alguna parte, su teléfono vibró por atención.

Jack frunció el ceño.

¿Nana necesitaba algo? ¡Sabía que estaban de fiesta! ¿Por qué lo llamaría? ¿Estaba asustada de los cazadores de nazis? Oh… no, espera, era de RJ 13.

El mensaje: "Cuando los amas y los dejas, no hagas un desastre, Amo" brillaban en la pantalla de LCD. El ceño de Jack se profundizó mientras un video de un barco naufragado se reproducía por la pequeña pantalla, culminando en la foto de Sir Gerald.

Las facciones del gótico se aflojaron por el susto.

Era verdad, Sir Gerald había sido una "canita al aire"(8), y las posibilidades de volver a encontrarse eran casi nulas, pero él _había_ sido la primera experiencia sexual de Jack con otra persona. Nunca olvidas tu primera vez.

Después de un momento, recobró la suficiente compostura para tipear: "Yo no fui; lo juro".

-Hey, ¿estás bien, copo de nieve? ¿Malas noticias? No tienes que irte, ¿verdad? Pensé que podríamos conocernos un poco mejor- estaba diciendo el Sr. zorruno.

-Su _nombre_ es Jack Spicer- gruñó una voz familiar.

La mandíbula de Jack se abrió de repente. Se volvió despacio, todavía incapaz de creer a sus ojos cuando vio a nadie más que a Chase Young dándole al Sr. zorruno la mirada maligna.

-Vete- le gruñó Chase al otro hombre.

Algún instinto de supervivencia bien profundo le dijo al amoroso bailarín que desobedecer sería extremadamente imprudente.

Jack se sacudió a sí mismo, resopló despacio, y conectó sus ojos con los de Chase.

.-.

.-.

**Notas de Nakokun (traductora):**

(1) En inglés, "Cock" significa gallo, pero es más conocido por ser la palabra con que se define de forma coloquial al pene. Es imposible de traducir sin perder el chiste, ya que "Pajarito parándose en una pierna" no representaba lo que estaban diciendo con suficiente exactitud.

(2) Hasta que encuentre una palabra en castellano con la que pueda traducir "fuck" en estas situaciones, usaré el término argentino. El significado es obvio.

(3) En el original, 500 millas, y como una milla = 1,60934 kilómetros, quedó así.

(4) Es una palabra francesa que significa "pequeño hombro" (_épaule_ significa hombro en francés). Es un tipo de pieza ornamental para el hombro usado como insignia militar y en otras organizaciones. De forma coloquial se refiere a ciertos tipos de correas para hombros.

(5) "An after-market male", en el original. Traduje literal, ya que si hay algún chiste más allá de lo que sospecho, no lo noté.

(6) De nuevo, pies en vez de centímetros, en el original, 1,96 pies.

(7) IA: inteligencia artificial.

(8) en el original decía "A Jhonny on the spot", lo cual, traducido quedaría como "Un Jhonny en el punto" lo que no tiene sentido de forma literal. La expresión "canita al aire" ó "revolear/tirar la chancleta" deberían tener un significado similar, dado el entorno. Quienes no estén familiarizados con estas expresiones, ya adivinarán qué significan.

RedLioness actualizó el viernes, así que traduje a toda velocidad para poder actualizar (dejando de lado el capítulo de "Peluche violeta" y dedicándome a esto por completo), y como no podía dejarlas esperando otra semana, lo subo ahora. Espero sepan disculpar si se me ha pasado algún que otro errorcito, y que actualice el domingo en vez del sábado.

**Rena Spicer**: Gracias a RedLionees por publicar la secuela, yo sólo traduzco al castellano. A mí también me gusta cómo está evolucionando este jovencito. Gracias por tu apoyo.

**KanaidBlack**: Matty y Poca tienen su propio fanfic, pero preferí traducir este, ya que "Eternal youth" fue el que más impacto causó. Gracias por tu apoyo.

**Somebody**: Pues alguien tenía que hacerlo, ¿no? RedLioness es muy buena escribiendo, y tenía que hacer algo para que más gente la conociera. Si quieres agradecerme, envíale comentarios a la autora, y alguno para mí no estaría nada mal (je). Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

**AndreaZthator**: Olas, qué fácil es hacer feliz a la gente. Gracias por tu apoyo.

**Blueangel242**: Así es, ella publica y yo traduzco (con algún retrasito) ¿Una bendición? Olas, qué halago. Así sigo traduciendo con más ganas. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

**Shadir**: Nana Spicer es todo un personaje, y aquí ven más de ella. ¿En serio le dijiste eso a RedLioness? Digamos que con otras palabras, pero el sentimiento es el mismo. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

Bien, nos veremos en la próxima actualización de RedLioness. Acuérdense que NO PUEDO ACTUALIZAR si la autora original no lo hace primero, por motivos evidentes, así que envíenle sus comentarios a ella para que actualice (y alguno para mí diciéndome que les pareció mi traducción no vendría nada mal).

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	3. Pista de baile del demonio

Jack Spicer se qued mirando fijo a Chase, quien estaba parado cerca del albino para ser odo con facilidad en el ruidoso club.

Jack consider el telfono en su mano.

-Fue obra tuya?!- le grit, blandiendo el objeto.

Chase arque una ceja mientras miraba el breve clip de noticias.

-Cmo llegaste a esa conclusin?- pregunt.

Incluso pensando que el seor dragn slo hablaba en vez de gritar como todo el resto tena, Jack poda orlo con facilidad. Probablemente era algn tipo de magia, medit Jack. De seguro Chase engaaba las mismas leyes de la fsica slo para parecer genial.

Jodido tramposo.

-Bueno, considerando el hecho que ests _aqu_; lo que significa que has estado observndome, entonces probablemente sabes acerca del rapidito que tuve con sir Gerald _y_ s que puedes tener una rabieta de primera clase. No es tan difcil- grit Jack.

Ojos dorados se ensancharon.

Jack apart la mirada y tom un trago de su agua. Sutilmente, como si slo se estuviese limpiando la palma transpirada en sus pantalones, Spicer movi algunos dedos sobre su cinturn y activ el campo de fuerza personas que slo _debera_ protegerlo de ser asesinado horriblemente.

Chase tom una profunda respiracin y la dej ir despacio, fuertemente relajado entonces. El guerrero traslad su peso a un pie y enganch su pulgar en los dobleces de su cinturn en un intento deliberado de parecer casual.

Jack mir a su alrededor cuando la accin desnud una diminuta franja del estmago de Chase. El gtico lo mir fijo, como si se diera cuanta que Chase Young no estaba usando su armadura arcaica normal, sino la ropa de un club de moda.

La parte superior negra segua cada elevacin y curva de los msculos en el torso de Chase, pero dejaba sus brazos desnudos. Pantalones cargo verde oscuro estaban asegurados en la cintura del bien formado guerrero don un cinturn negro. La hebilla era una versin en metal del emblema del ojo en la faja de Chase.

Chase vio a Jack mirando con atencin a su ropa y sonri con malicia.

-Te gusta mi atuendo, Spicer?- ronrone.

-Parece un poco desnudo- dijo Jack con voz ronca Podras usar alguna joya-

Chase mir su ropa. Cuando volvi a levantar la vista, el seor dragn tena un cordn de cuero negro alrededor de su cuello que estaba adornado con un hechizo en la forma del kanji para dragn. Brazaletes de cuero negro adornaban sus brazos.

-Mejor?- pregunt Chase con una sonrisa.

Jodido tramposo, pens Jack.

-Qu es lo que quieres de m?- inquiri el gtico con cuidado.

Chase sonri y levant una mano.

-Un baile?-

Jack Spicer consider la invitacin por un largo momento, y entonces apag su campo de fuerza.

-_Slo_ un baile- declar, y tom la mano de Chase.

.-.

-Hey qu le pasa a tu mano?-

RJ 13 mir a una de sus compaeras de tragos. La chica rubia, cuyo nombre era Cheyenne, estaba picando con cautela su antebrazo.

-Es toda dura y estn esas costuras raras en tus dedos- observ ella.

-Oh, eso es slo porque soy un robot- dijo RoboJack 13 con aire casual.

La chica negra, cuyo nombre era Mara, sonri con malicia.

-Un robot? Por qu bebera ron un robot?- pregunt ella.

-Puedo quemar el alcohol en mi verstil estmago y darle un descanso a mis bateras- le dijo RJ 13.

-Uh huh- dijo Mara, todava sonriendo con malicia -Para qu es el cigarro?-

-Me hace parecer genial-

Cheyenne todava estaba manipulando con gentileza la mano izquierda del robot, probando el rango de movimiento con una intensidad slo encontrada en cierto estado de ebriedad.

-Genial prtesis!- declar ella -Cmo perdiste tu mano?-

-No la perd- dijo RJ 13 dejando escapar una risita Est just ah-

-No, me refiero a tu mano real!-

-Su otra mano es as tambin - observ Mara.

Hubo un silencio cuando las dos mujeres deslizaron sus manos sobre el cuerpo de RJ 13, probndolo para la elasticidad humana. Podan sentir una cavidad en el pecho pero ninguna costilla, carne suave, pero sin venas o tendones, y un fsico duro como la roca, pero sin msculos.

-Eres un robot de verdad?- pregunt Mara.

-Como como como esa cosa!- Cheyenne apunt a la TV al final del bar, que estaba mostrando las ltimas tendencias en perros robticos de juguete. En este caso, perros robticos de juguete que haban sido programados para jugar ftbol.

RJ 13 consider las simplistas mquinas en silencio mientras las dos chicas a cada lado de l continuaban picando sus costuras.

-Cuando considero cosas como esas, empiezo a pensar que no me gusta la palabra robot- anunci despacio.

-Acabas de decir que eres un robot- observ Mara.

-Se-e. Pero sera como decir que eres un mamfero. Es verdad, pero no dice toda la historia en realidad, o s?- pregunt RJ 13 Eres una joven, de clase media-alta, colombiana descendiente de Afro-caribeos. La palabra robot significa una mquina que hace lo que le demanda un humano. Hago _muchas ms cosas_ que eso. Puedo pensar por m mismo. Puedo tomar decisiones; puedo reprogamarme a m mismo, incluso puedo arreglar mi composicin fsica incluso a una cantidad limitada, gracias a los nao-bots prototipos del amo Jack. Puedo sentir. Puedo coger (1). Puedo sentir como si necesitase coger. Crees que ese retardado de ASIMO puede hacer eso?-

-Entonces, si ella es una joven, de clase media-alta mujer colombiana descendiente de Afro-caribeos, qu seras t?- pregunt Cheyenne.

RoboJack Unit 13 consider esto con cuidado.

-Soy una inteligencia artificial, semi-autnoma, con nanofunciones limitadas, mecha construido con forma humana- declar.

-Vaya bocazas- opin Mara, apoyndose contra su hombro -Cmo podemos llamarte?-

-Bad ass Mecha (2)- le dijo RJ 13.

Ambas chicas se rieron bajito y tomaron aire.

-Entonces Dices que puedes coger Eres anatmicamente correcto?- pregunt Cheyenne, deslizando una mano abajo hacia al frente de sus pantalones -Oh!-

-Respondiendo tu propia pregunta, verdad?- le pregunt el mecanoide con una socia sonrisa.

-Necesitamos llevar esta fiesta a mi casa- declar Mara Incluso puedes traer a la Nena de Pap si quieres. Tengo que tener un pedazo de la primera mquina de sexo del mundo-

-Bad. Ass. Mecha- anunci RJ 13 a nadie en particular.

.-.

Estoy bailando con Chase Young pens Jack como en un sueo.

El joven albino no saba cunto tiempo haban estado bailando: Una hora? Quizs dos? Jack estaba empezando a cansarse. Haba tomado suficientes descansos con otros compaeros de baile para mantenerse a s mismo refrescado, pero con Chase tena miedo de parar.

Si paraba, Chase podra parar y hablarle.

La msica golpe, las luces se encendieron y Chase Young, luciendo increblemente deleitable en ropa casual, desapareci y apareci de vista como un sensual fantasma. Alguna parte de la psique de Jack chill en deleite y se escap en una fantasa.

l est aqu; est bailando _conmigo_ me quiere a M. Al fin! He sido como su hombre mano derecha y su juguete favorito y...

Slo te desea porque te has movido dijo otra parte de Jack, muy embotada Te has arrojado a sus pies por cuatro aos seguidos, lo has servido, protegido y l te trat como basura y te ignor. Slo te quiere ahora porque tu atencin se ha ido a otro lugar

La parte de fan de la mente de Jack quera negarlo. Quera gritar que no era cierto; Chase estaba all! Chase estaba con l!

Pero _por qu_ estaba Chase con l? Porque Jack se haba atrevido a hartarse con los abusos del seor dragn y sus mofas. Porque Jack haba probado placer sexual con alguien ms. Porque Jack estaba empezando a respetarse a s mismo.

Nada deca mejor sictico violento como el dulce sentimiento de no te quiero, pero nadie ms te puede tener tampoco

Wow pens Jack. Chase de verdad est mal de la cabeza.

-Creo que acabo de superar algo- murmur el joven genio para s mismo.

Chase se apoy en l y acarici con su nariz el odo de Jack.

Jack de repente se sinti muy triste.

Justo cuando estaba madurando, creciendo, y hacindose fuerte en su propia forma, Chase tena que venir y tentarlo.

Jack _podra_ volver corriendo hacia el guerrero. _Podra_ tirar por la borda todo lo que haba logrado hasta entonces. _Podra_ dejar de lado su chance de ser independientemente adinerado para sentarse a los pies de Chase hasta que el guerrero se aburriese y lo tirase a un lado por el nuevo sabor del mes.

_Podra_.

Pero al carajo.

Chase acarici su oreja con su nariz de nuevo, dejando salir una lengua muy caliente para lamer con gentileza el lbulo de Jack.

Jack Spicer enterr su codo en el pecho del guerrero.

No podra haber lastimado de verdad al guerrero antiguo; incluso con las nuevas aptitudes no podra haberle hecho nada ms que ilustrar el hecho que el joven albino no apreciaba que Chase se tomara esas libertades.

La toma apresurada de aire que hizo el seor dragn tena que ser ms de sorpresa que de dolor, pero retrocedi un paso; sus ojos dorados abiertos.

-Dije un _baile_, no un mimo!- amonest Jack -Comprtate!-

Chase Young abri la boca hacia su compaero de baile. A pesar que no lo admitira ni en un milln de aos, un remanente de Pequeo Chase se senta como si arrastrase sus zapatos y murmurara una disculpa. Una mucho ms grande parte de la psique de Chase demandaba que despedazase a Jack Spicer miembro por miembro por atreverse a golpearlo.

Se puso a mirar con el ceo fruncido al joven con tanto enojo que el joven lloriqueante debera haberse mojado en los pantalones de puro terror.

Jack apart la vista por un segundo, llevndose un brazo hasta su barbilla. El otro brazo del pelirrojo fue hacia su cinturn y Chase detect un sutil cambio en la presin.

Jack haba activado un arma?

Jack estaba preparado para pelear contra _l_?

-_Insecto_- gru el dragn -Te _atreves_ a rechazarme?! Deberas estar honrado que te diera una mirada aburrida, mucho menos una hora de baile e intento de dulce seduccin!! Eres considerado un fenmeno por la sociedad humana normal! Piensas que encontrars alguien mejor que _YO_?! Intil -

-Tienes idea de cuan parecido suenas a un marido abusador?- le pregunt Jack con frialdad.

La mandbula de Chase se abri de repente, y entonces se cerr con un chasquido.

-Eres tan feo que ningn otro hombre en el mundo te querr; por eso es que debes quedarte aqu y tragarte mi mierda. Joder, Chase, suenas como mi padre-

Parte de Jack estaba complacido de ver a Chase vacilar en hasto ante la mencin del Sr. Spicer.

-No te niegues a ti mismo, Spicer! Me deseas, lo s-

-Te deseo- admiti Jack con libertad Soy lo suficientemente hombre como para admitirlo; te deseo, Chase. Pero te _NECESITO_ tanto como un hoyo en mi jodida cabeza. Eres tan jodidamente riesgoso para mi salud que deberas venir con una advertencia de un cirujano general-

La mirada de absoluta sorpresa de Chase era casi cmica. Jack dese de verdad haber trado una cmara.

-No soy algn pequeo chico gtico que todava corre tras de ti y te llama y te idolatra, Chase Young. Me has enseado _ms_ de unas cuantas cosas sobre el ser malvado. S que no confiar en ti nunca ms, eso por jodidamente seguro. Pero estoy poniendo mi talento para la destruccin y mutilacin criminar a rodar. Pelear por juguetes mgicos es lo que los nios hacen; los _hombres_ jvenes usan su genio para tomar algo de dinero gordo! As que gracias por la atencin al pasar, llmame cuando hayas tenido algo de terapia. Voy a bailar con ese que luce como Lenny Kravitz ahora-

Jack retrocedi hacia un hermoso joven negro, pero estaba extremadamente suspicaz a darle la espalda a Chase Young.

Despus de todo; qu le haba pasado a la ltima persona que rechaz al Seor Dragn Heylin?

-Muy bien-

Spicer se detuvo, retrocediendo hacia el guerrero antiguo.

-Q-qu?-

-Dije muy bien- anunci Chase con facilidad Has mostrado tu punto, joven Amo Spicer; eres un hombre crecido y no un nio que puedo intimidar hasta cumplir mis deseos. No me necesitas. Y ciertamente no me necesitas de ninguna va, manera o forma-

Jack empez a sentir un sentimiento subiendo por su columna que lo asustaba; un sentimiento que deca, en el ms elocuente lenguaje disponible: UH-OH.

-Siiii-iiiiii- acord despus de una larga pausa.

-Puedo respetar eso; quieres tu autonoma y estoy ms que feliz de drtela. No presionar mi atencin no buscada o te ayudar de nuevo- dijo Chase con agrado.

Jack hizo un chequeo rpido en busca de puntos rojos de lentes lser en su pecho. Algo estaba pasando, eso era seguro.

-Gracias - dijo, obviamente esperando que cayera el otro zapato.

-Dicho esto, disfruta de tus nuevos compaeros de juegos-

-Compae -

-ES L!

Jack mir a su alrededor para ver el grupo en el club respirando con dificultad. La msica se detuvo. Las luces se encendieron. Parados en la otra punta de la pista de baile no haba otro que Sir Gerald.

El playboy britnico pareca un poco desmejorado; los cardenales y contusionas estropeaban su hermosa cara y estaba ferozmente quemada por el Sol, como si hubiese estado fuera en el agua sin proteccin por un buen rato.

Jack espabil.

-Gerald! Ests vi!-

-se es el hombre que sabote mi yate! Arrstenlo!- rugi Gerald.

Por primera vez Jack not el grupo entero de policas colombianos formados detrs del golpeado seor.

-S-sabotaje? Yo?!- rechin Jack.

-Como eres un gran y fuerte hombre ahora. Sr. Spicer, te lo dejo a ti- dijo Chase con una sucia sonrisa.

-T hijodeperra!!!-

.-.

Cuando las Oficiales Alondra Ramirez y Citali Xochitl respondieron por primera vez a una queja por ruido, esperaban una fiesta que tuviera la msica muy fuerte. Pero cuando haban llegado a la residencia, las llamadas adicionales haban llegado reportando violencia domstica, gritos, y la posible violacin de ms de una mujer.

Las dos oficiales mujeres llegaron hasta la puerta del frente sospechando lo que poda estar pasando adentro. Gracias a las ventanas abiertas, tenan un odo de pjaro para la conversacin que tomaba lugar adentro.

-No, no ms! No puedo! No puedo ms!- se escuch una voz de mujer que respiraba agitada, sonando desesperada e incluso un poco asustada.

-Oh, bueno- vino una voz de hombre que era casi apologtica Est bien; necesitas descansas. Quieres algo para beber? Probablemente ests un poco deshidratada ahora-

-No no, no, tengo que irme - solloz la mujer.

-Ests segura, Cheyenne?- pregunt e hombre Pareces un poro desmejorada. Estoy seguro que a Mara no le importar si te caes aqu -

-No - gimi Cheyenne Tengo que irme -

-Mira, la voy a esperar y le preguntar. Mara?-

-Nnnoooooo- gru la voz de una segunda mujer -No ms!-

Las oficiales Alondra y Citali intercambiaron una mirada.

-Bueno, al menos djenme darles un aventn- dijo el hombre Me sentira mal si no llegasen a casa seguras por m-

-No, no, me estoy yendo!- se lament Cheyenne, atravesando la puerta delantera y huyendo por la vereda.

-Puedo llamarte un taxi!- ofreci el hombre, saliendo a la puerta delantera.

Las dos oficiales mujeres se encontraron ante la vista de un hombre lampio muy joven con piel blanca, pelo rojo y un tatuaje en su cara y pecho. Era muy hermoso en forma juvenil, con carne magra.

RJ 13 suspir, mirando la vereda por la que haba huido su compaera sexual.

-Geez, no es como si la hubiese forzado- se murmur a s mismo.

El androide pareci notar a las dos oficiales por primera vez. Le dio una larga mirada de pies a cabeza a una, despus a la otra mujer.

-Hola- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Alondra tuvo que esconder su sonrisa bajo su visera y tirando de su gorra.

-Hemos tenido quejas por ruidos- dijo Citali con severidad.

-Lo s- dijo RJ 13 con sencillez Le _dije_ a Mara que tena que dejar de gritar o iba a perder su voz, pero no me escuch-

-sa era Cheyenne, verdad?- Cuntas mujeres tienes ah?- pregunt Alondra.

-Bueno, si me permiten hacerlas pasar adentro a ustedes, dos hermosas seoritas, sern dos ms- dijo con una gran sonrisa, volviendo a entrar al departamento de nuevo.

Alondra y Citali intercambiaron una mirada y entraron despus que el albino Lethario, con el plan completo para hacer que ese lujurioso joven mostrase un poco ms de respeto.

Mientras el joven iba de las partes oscuras a las iluminadas del departamento, Alondra no pudo dejar de notar que haba algo extrao sobre sus junturas

.-.

-Mierdosa mierda mierda, mierdosa mierda mierda, mira ir a Frosty!- aull Jack sin sentido, mientras cargaba precipitado a travs de la multitud.

Los bailarines dejaron escapar un grito de sorpresa mientras se apartaban del camino de lo que perciban como un hombre muy peligroso.

-Cuidado con la multitud! No disparen!- bram el jefe polica -Slo derrbenlo!-

-Cuidado!- chill Sir Gerald -Sabe kung fu!-

Un puado se oficiales que ya estaban tras Jack dudaron, y entonces siguieron adelante, esperando no llevar al joven albino a una carrera ciega.

-No puedo creer que haya chupado el pene se ese tipo!- se gru Jack a s mismo en disgusto, cuando se lanz derecho a las secciones arriba de la pista, las pasarelas sostenidas con cadenas que soportaban el sistema de sonido.

Tres policas lo siguieron por el angosto pasaje y Jack pudo ver cinco ms apostados en el otro extremo, listo para atraparlo en un movimiento de tenaza. Pareca un poco extremo, en verdad. La pasarela era tan angosta que todo lo que Jack poda hacer era correr a travs de ella. Prcticamente podra

Sin pensar en realidad qu estaba haciendo, Jack estir su pie para el siguiente paso, pero en vez de plantarlo en el piso, pate con la suela de sus botas con fuerza el las cadenas que las mantenan unidas. Al siguiente paso, era capaz de lanzar el otro pie en el enlace opuesto de cadenas y saltar ms alto. Cuando los policas lo miraron como bobos, su presa corri sobre las cadenas que unan los paneles, se agarr de la parte inferior de la pasarela, todo una historia desde la pista de baile, y se elev hacia arriba como si todo hubiese estado coreografiado.

Unas pocas personas en la pista de baile prorrumpieron en aplausos.

Recargado en una retirada esquina, casi invisible en la oscuridad, una escultural ceja se alz. Chase haba asumido que Jack se haba estado ejercitando por los nuevos msculos que haba visto en el Ojo del Espa. El seor dragn no haba sido conciente que el joven haba estado _entrenando_.

Era descaradamente obvio a sus entrenados ojos; la forma en la que Jack se haba elevado a s mismo y las poses que su pequea figura tomaba. Prcticamente fritaba Kung Fu Estilo Mono. Jack estaba tratando de volverse a s mismo un guerrero.

Jack corri con facilidad a travs de la pasarela de acceso. En realidad era un poco ms ancha que el aparejo del mstil principal en _The Spice of Life_ y no se mova con esfuerzo, como un caballo a puro galope, mientras un ventarrn intentaba desgarrarlo.

Era muy fcil.

Antes que Spicer pudiera ponerse arrogante por todo, esper que la pasarela actual sobre el balcn que estaba abajo en la pista de baile llevase a las escaleras traseras. Al menos seis oficiales de polica lo seguan. De nuevo, Jack no pens sobre lo que estaba haciendo. Slo pens lo que haba hecho cuando RJ 13 los sorprendi cuando estaba bajando corriendo por las escaleras.

As que hizo lo mismo.

El sargento al frente de la multitud ahog un grito cuando sesenta y un kilos (6) de albino cargaron hacia el final de los escalones y saltaba, lanzndose a s mismo hacia las rodillas de sus posibles captores. Jack aterriz con todo su peso sobre el pecho de un pobre bastardo, hacindolo caer de espaldas y probablemente quebrndose algo por el grito estrangulado que lanz el hombre. El resto de los oficiales fueron golpeados de lado como pinos de bolos. Mientras yacan desparramados y gruendo, Jack pas sobre ellos y baj corriendo las escaleras de nuevo.

En las sombras, Chase herva.

Se supona que Jack slo deba haber crecido lo suficiente para llamar la atencin del seor dragn, pero no sin perder esa desesperada necesidad que haca a Chase tan superior. Se supona que Jack simplemente debera estar avergonzado, no no no _sexy_.

Jack gir hacia atrs, saltando sobre algunas barandas ms, lanzndose arriba abajo en las pasarelas como un elstico y sexy guerrero. Un guerrero-mono, quizs, pero ver a Spicer lanzarse hacia sus oponentes y bajar a seis de ellos en un movimiento hermosamente ejecutado estaba haciendo que la parte entre la baja de sus costillas y la pelvis de Chase zumbasen.

Se escuch un disparo.

Uno de los policas haba decidido apostar a disparar a Spicer mientras estaba sobre la multitud. El joven albino era un blanco resplandeciente arriba en las vigas, yendo hacia una compuerta que daba al techo. El objetivo del oficial era claro.

Como sea.

La bala rebot en algo de la persona de Spicer -su cinturn metlico quizs, o la mirada de cadenas en sus pantalones- y golpe a uno de los empleados del club en la pista de baile abajo. Los gritos empezaron en la multitud y se movi contra los oficiales de polica que intentaban atrapar a Spicer.

Slo Chase, con su sentido sobrenatural, haba visto lo que en verdad haba pasado.

La bala haba virado _antes_ de golpear a Spicer.

Haba habido un destello verda justo cuando se desvi, como si hubiese golpeado algo. Era eso el arma que Jack haba activado cuando anticip un ataque de Chase? Un Oh, cul era la palabra moderna?- campo de fuerza?

Mientras la multitud de abajo descenda a un alboroto, Jack meti la mano en la compuerta de acceso y se desliz por ella hacia la noche

~*~*~*~*~

-RJ 13!! Estamos en problemas!- chill el joven albino. Estaba tomando la oportunidad del caos resutante en el club para deslizarse a travs de los turistas. Por le momento estaba funcionando, porque la policia estaba aparentemente ms cocernida acera del alboroto que se espacra en las calles que en el pequeo albino que fue acusado de sabotaje.

Jodido _Chase Young_!

Maldito asechador escalofriante! Ser sexy hasta lo imposible no lo excusaba de joder a su alrededor con la vida de Jack! Si no fuese por la pequea rabieta del seor dragn, Jack podra haber estado cmodamente borracho y tener su pene felado (3) incluso ahora! No corriendo por su vida!

Aunque Jack haba corrido por su vida muchas veces. Esta vez se senta diferente. En vez de partes iguales de mido y adrenalina movindolo hacia delante, era ms que nada adrenalina, una pequea gota de miedo y una esquirla de emocin. Haba sido ms listo que los _POLIS_! Era un tipo duro!

Pero probablemente debera volver a aguas internacinales antes de celebrar.

-RJ 13? S que ests ah; el telfono est construido en tu cabeza!-

-S-S, Amo Jack?- jade el robot.

-Necesitamos volver al bote! Sir Gerald sobrevivi y piensa que yo sabote su maldita nave! Los polis estn tras de m y por qu ests respirando agitado?-

-Mi ncleo centrasl est muy caliente- respondi RJ 13 Modo smug (7) activado-

Jack hizo una pausa.

-No quiero orlo- decidi el albino Quizs despus. Y deja de mirar el reestreno de _El Enano Rojo_-

-Awwwww, Kryten es la bomba!- llorique RJ 13.

-Despus! Vuelve a bota y evita ser visto por los policas!-

-Whoops-

-Ahora qu?!- suspir Jack, agachndose tras un carrito de un vendedor cuando un auto de la polica pasaba al lado, con la sirena aullando.

-Estoy en la cama con dos de ellas.

Hubo una larga pausa.

-Creo que Alondra est dormida ahora, sin embargo. Probablemente podra salir sin que me note-

-Yo yo no Lo que sea, slo vuelve a la nave- gru Jack.

-S, Amo-

Jack gru sin palabras y colg, ms que un poco iritado que su robot hubiese conseguido lo que l no.

Jodido _Young_!

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

Cuando se volvi, Alondra estaba dormida, as que RJ 13 junt su ropa y sali en puntas de pie de su habitacin, sali pasando sobre Mara y la otra oficial de polica cuyo nombre haba olvidado por ; necesitaba reemplazar algunos fusibles.

El androide logr llegar hasta la habitacin del frente y vestirse en silencio, dejando su camisa desabotonada para poder abrir su cavidad del pecho. Una ola de calor rod por la habitacin cuando los pectorales del robot se giraron para abrirse.

-Phew; mi ncleo **est** caliente- se murmur RJ 13 a s mismo Tendr que ponerlo a tono la prxima vez-

Murmurndose a s mismo, RoboJack Unidad 13 sac una caja de fusibles de respuesto de un bolsillo de su pantaln y empez a remeplazar los que se haban fundido, por haber tenido sexo con cuatro mujeres, dejndolos caer al piso.

-Modo smug- se murmur a s mismo con una socia sonrisa, distrayndose d ela orden del Amo Jack Puede ponerse como loco cuando yo empieze a llevar cabezas de repuesto-

Revolcndose en su propio sentimiento retorcido de triunfo, el robot nunca not la radio de polica en la siguiente habitacin volver a la vida. A pesar de su absoluto agotamiento, Alondra lo atendi.

Phew, su ncleo _estaba_ caliente. RJ 13 volvi a la cocina y abri la heladera, dejando el aire fro golpear sus desnudos circuitos. Mmmmmm, eso se siente bien. Se qued ah por un minuto antes de volver al andn.

-Conglate ah (4)-

RJ 13 hizo una pusa, y levant la vista sobre la puerta de la heladera con su interior desnudo hacia el fresco.

-Slo estoy intentando refrescarme un _poco_- corrigi.

-Ha ha- gru Alondra -Levntate, date la vuelta y pon tus manos sobre tu cabeza-

RJ 13 espi por sobre la puerta de la heladera. La oficial de polica tena sus pantalones y camiseta puestos y estaba apuntndolo con su arma. Sostena un par de esposas en la otra mano.

-Es porque no me qued para el abrazo?- pregunt RJ 13.

La boca de Alondra se tens.

-Solo me enter a travs de la radio que un pelirrojo albino es buscado bajo el cargo de intento de asesinato de un miembro de la seora britnica. As que date la vuelta, donjuan-

-Creo que es un buen momento para mencionar a mi hermano gemelo- dijo RJ 13, todava inclinado tras la puerta detrs de la heladera,

-Eso estaba en el boletn con los detalles, tambin. Ambos van a ser detenidos para ser interrogados. Ponte! Derecho!-

Reclutante, RJ 13 lo hizo, con las puertas pectorales todava girando en la brisa fra. Los oscuros ojos de la mujer se ensancharon. En el momento en que estaba distrada, el androide se lanz hacia delante, asi su mueca y forz su brazo. Alondra dispar tres veces en el techo en el tiempo que le tom a RJ 13 tomar las esposas de su puo, desarmarla, ejectar la cpsula de la pistola, y esposarle las manos tras la espalda.

Algunos das era bueno ser un maestro de kung fu.

Alondra chill profanidades en espaol mientras RJ 13 la dejaba con cuidado en el pequeo silln de la habitacin del frente.

-Lo siento, pero de verdad tengo que irme ahora. Sim embargo, fuiste grandiosa- dijo el robot, aunque ella no estuviese intentando patearlo en las pelotas.

RJ 13 cerr de un tirn los gabinetes de su pecho y se aboton la camisa. Fue hacia la puerta y puso un pie fuera.

En un crculo de oficiales de polica.

-Bieno, demonios- suspir el robot.

.-.

Jack se asom por una esquina. Haba policas estacionados en la entrada de los muelles. Estaban chequeando identificaciones, pero Jack not que no parecan tan perspicaces en su actividad; pareca como si slo tuviesen los ojos abiertos para cualquier albino pelirrojo que pasara por ah.

Mierda.

Jack debera tener algn brote loco de habilidades ninja, pero no estaba tan seguro de poder con cuatro policas armados l solo. Hmmm. Quizs podra llamar a Nana y pedirle que tirase una granada a un yate vecino. Eso probablemente los distraera. Por supuesto, ya haba _intentado_ llamar a Nana y no recibi respuesta. De alguna forma, no poda ver a Frederrika Hatpin Spicer caminar en silencio entre la custodia policial, incluso a la tierna edad de ochenta y dos.

Si haban agarrado a Nana, habra ms sangre y explosiones.

Entonces, Amo de las Conclusiones Apresuradas Sir Gerald probablemente no haba recordado el nombre de la balandra que lo haba auxiliado. Los policas no haban sido capaces de llegar a _The Spice of Life_ y arrestar a Nana porque no saban en dnde estaba ella. Maldicin, Jack poda ver su nave desde all; slo tena que encontrar una forma de llegar a ella. Maldicin, si slo hubiese una forma de poder pasar sin ser visto.

Aplastndose contra la pared, escuch un embotado thunk seguido por un sonido de raspado residual. Mirando hacia abajo, vio que su proyector de campo de fuerza personal haba hecho ese sonido cuando entr en contacto con la pared.

Cuando lo mir, su cerebro empez cmputos corrientes para l. Clculos _matemticos_. Tena que ajustar la densidad electromagntica para mantenerse a s mismo sin resbalarse, pero si lo tuneaba de la _forma correcta_

Estara sacando un Jess en nada de tiempo; alejndose por sobre el agua hacia su propio milagro personal: un escape sin sangre.

Slo unos minutos despus, Jack estaba cargabdo por la vereda, en direccin general hacia su nave. Pareca estar funcionando; el campo de fuerza estaba girando a su alrededor como una esfera de hmster gigante y pareca

-T! Detente!-

Grandioso; los polis estaban tras l. Slo tena que seguir y rezar como un demonio que esto de verdad funcionase! El campo de fuerza golpe una restriccin del camino y lo hizo rebotar. Jack se estrell hacia delante contra la pared de energa y se desliz sobre el mar casi nulo antes de deslizarse en el agua con un terrorfico splash. Por un momento se agit, desorientado. Jack yaci derecho en su espalda, mirando el cielo de la tarde.

Gritos lo devolvieron a su conciencia. Jack se desliz hacia delante parndose, entonces tuvo que sostenerse con sus palmas cuando el campo de fuerza casi no encontr resistencia en el agua y empez a dar vueltas como loco.

EL joven albino intent correr de nuevo, pero termin haciendo algo ms parecido a correr para los cuatro costados hasta que la burbuja de fuerza empez a moverse. Fue despacio al principio, y entonces empez a ganar velocidad.

Poda escuchar ms gritos; de atrs y del lejano delante. Un motor retrocedi en las cercanas y un pequeo bote llevando tres oficiales fue hacia Jack.

-Awwwww, mierda! Esto va a terminad en una de dos formas -

El borde del barco golpe la burbuja de fuerza y envi el campo volando por sobre el agua.

-Tema que fuera eeeeeeeeeeeeeeste!- vocifer Jack.

Con los brazos y piernas revolcndose, Spicer hizo carambolas a travs del aire, cayendo con tuda su fuerza en el borde de los muelles (sin nada que lo amortiguase, en un campo de fuerza) y sigui de largo mientras la burbuja continuaba su lance hacia delante.

Slo se detuvo cuando una familiar figura vestida de negro abri sus brazos y tom la burbuja con una fuerza que ningn humano poda presumir.

-Hola Amo!- chirri RJ 13 Los policas me estn disparando-

Jack se estamp contra el frente del campo de fuerza.

-Lo s- gru Me estn disparando a m tambin-

-Qu deberamos hacer la respecto, Amo?-

-Vamos a volver a la nave y salir de aqu. No tengo el tiempo o la paciencia para lidiar con esos aspirantes del Tercer Mundo- gru Jack.

-Muy bien Amo!- antes que Jack pudiese protestar, el robot levant el campo de fuerza Jack incluido- sobre su cabeza y lo lanz a la direccin general de _The Spice of Life_.

Un largo y alto grito sigi el curso del albino sobre las dems naves acuticas en el muelle. El objetivo del androide era claro y la burbuja de fuerza de Jack se estrell a travs de la puerta de la cabina de _The Spice of Life_.

Mas bin, choc a mitad de camino.

La burbuja se peg con fuerza en el medio de la puerta, estampando a Jack contra el escudo una ltima vez antes que se desplomara en una magullada pila de albino.

-Ya est cuando tenga otro JackBot hbil, lo voy a convertir en uan juguera - jade.

Jack luch con los contorles de su campo de fuerza y lo desactiv, envindose a si mismo a estrellarse bajando por las escaleras hasta la cabina.

RJ 13 estaba en el borde de la baranda, tirando amarras cuando los policas convergieron en resbalarse.

-Nana?!- llam Jack, y se tambale hponindose derecho -Nana, nos vamos!-

El joven hizo una pausa en la puerta de la cabina de su abuela y la abri de un tirn.

-Nana, tenemos que OH DIOOOO!-

Jack se alej de la puerta agarrndose el estmago y haciendo movimientos secos con esfuerzo.

-Nuestro Jackie! Aprende a llamar!- orden Nana Spicer.

Jack se ahog en el piso de forma ruidosa.

-Lo-los cazadores de nazis estn aqu, Nana!- chill -Nos vamos!-

Sin desear en realidad sicturir o siquiera pensar lo que acababa de ver, el joven genio de la tecnologa se arrastr hasta el timn.

-RJ 13! Trae tu mainframe aqu abajo! Necesitamos tener esta nave lista para volar!-

Jack se subi a la silla del capitn, encendiendo las mquinas y ponindolas enr eversa. _The Spice of Life_ se alej del muelle tambalendose, raspndose en un lado cuando Jack la hizo girar antes de tiempo. Poniendo las mquinas en modo adelantado, el joven albino se dirigi a aguas abiertas tan rpido como le fue posible.

RJ 13 apareci desde la parte trasera de la nave, casi chocando con un ms-que-nada-desnudo joven que fue eyectado a la fuerza de la cabina de Nana Spicer.

El joven estaba charlando agitado y excitado en un rpido espaol. RJ 13 lo escuch por un momento.

-Amo? Este hombre dice que alguien le debe $1,000 por cogerse a su abuela- transmiti RJ 13.

Jack se estremeci de forma visible.

-Tralo por la maldita ventana!-

-Escuchaste al Amo Jack- dijo el robot.

RJ 13 agarr al infortunado gigol y lo tir de cabeza por la ventana ms cercana. El hombre desnudo sobrepas la borda por completo y aterriz en las frescas aguas del mar caribeo. Sin ser ntoado por nadie, el vidrio de la ventana empez a juntarse de neuvo despacio, gracias alos nano bots prototipos del Amo Jack.

-Levntate y anda!- orden Jack -Necesitamos tu procesador de poder para poder aerotransportarnos!-

RJ 13 se sent en la silla del navegador. Dos enchufes especialmente diseados se enchufaron en la base de la calavera del robot y el androide simplemente se qued flojo.

-Aerotransportarnos?- Nana haba emergido de su cabina, (agradecidamente) envuelta en una bata de seda No quieres decir en verdad aerotransportarnos, verdad, Nuestro Jackie?-

-S, no deberamos viajar de esa forma por mucho; pone mucha presin en el mstil-

Jack abri un panel y encendi un interruptor. Mquinas ocultas rugieron volviendo a la vida. Los ocupantes de _The Spice of Life_ no podan ver los cambios, pero los policas acercndose en botes de alta velocidad se quedaron atnitos al ver extenderse el mstil, echar ramas y crecer, con velas extendindose que brillaron plateadas en la luz del Sol que empezaba a salir, y llenndose con la fuerte brisa.

En la luz del fracaso, _The Spice of Life_ floreci como una flor de origami.

Parado en un edificio alto, Chase Young mir como mquinas de jet emergan de los lados de la nave. Las mquinas ocultas rugieron de nuevo y el mstil se inclin hacia delante para elevar la nave en vez de empujarla por sobre el agua.

-Una nave voladora. Hmmmm; has crecido ms interesante por el momento, Spicer- los ojs del seo dragn se ensancharon A pesar que tendrs que rogar hermosamente para volver a mi gracia!-

Las mquinas rugieron a la vida y la lisa nave se elev a los cielos.

Chase Young resopl con disgusto a su propia frustracin y desapareci

.-.

.-.

**Notas de Nakokun (traductora):**

(1) Dicho en el sentido argentino de la palabra.

(2) La traduccin literal sera Mecha mal culo pero como perda parte del significado con la traduccin (y como dice que lo pueden llamar as, por lo cual puede tomarse como un nombre) qued tal cual.

(3) Una felacin es sexo oral dado a los genitales masculinos, por si se lo preguntaban.

(4) Si alguien vio la pelcula The Mask entender lo que pas aqu. En caso contrario, la palabra que utiliz la polica fue Freeze, que significa congelar, o alto ah, siendo lo ltimo ms apropiado si RJ 13 no hubiese hecho el juego de palabras siguientes.

(6) En el original, ciento treinta y cinco libras.

(7) Smug significa obtenet complacencia molestando a otras personas. No encontr forma de reducirlo a una o dos palabras.

As es, no hay (5).

**Dark Tenshi Sai**: es que no se poda quedar as, hasta RedLioness lo saba. Actualizo cuando la autora lo hace, ya que no puedo traducir un captulo que an no se ha publicado. Mandado hcho. Gracias por tu apoyo.

**hotokeu-chan**: anmese, que no muerdo, y me das nimos para seguir traduciendo en tiempo y forma. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

**Freaku**: a veces se puede, otras veces no, pero se hace lo que se puede. Cmo te fue con CS? En una de sas formamos la asociacin de traductoras de fanfics, y nos ayudamos entre todas. Tanto el rating como los personajes principales estn tomados del fanfic original, ya que itnento respetar hasta la cantidad de letras en los chillidos de los personajes. Me fijo de nuevo y corrijo. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, futura colega.

**Kuokan**: muchacha, si tan mal te hace a la salud, mejor que te lo lea otra persona. Como dices, RedLioness escribe delicias, y yo intento traducir con la amyor fidelidad posible. De nada y muchas gracias pro tu apoyo.

**Kanaid Black**: quin sabe, muchachao, quizs s. Gracias por tu apoyo.

**Relysss**: olas, pues quin te dice con todas las cosas raras que pasan en este mundo. Y Chase acta segn su personaje: un orgulloso guerrero que no parece equivocarse mucho, aunque sus guerreros se lo indiquen con sutiezas. Y algo se explica en este captulo. La autora est estudiando y trabajando, adems de otras cosas, por lo que escribe cuando puede. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

**Shadir**: concuerdo contigo, sus guerreros em caen mejor ahora. La escena en s hubiese sido digna de ver ms de cerca, y Nana es, como ya dije antes, todo un personaje. Y RJ 13 tuvo su sueo potentado, como has ledo. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, chica.

**AndreaZathaor**: estos geniales captulos los escribe RedLionees, y yo los traduzco. Con seis emses de atraso, pero espero que tu ambin la hayas pasado bien. Si me dices la historia, la ver. Gracias por tu apoyo.

RedLioness ha estado muy ocupada estos ltimos meses, estudiando y trabajando, sin contar una mudanza y arreglo de una casa entera, por lo que fue una muy linda sorpresa encontrarme con esta actualizacin. Y les traigo la traduccin en tiempo y forma, como corresponde (aunque me qued hasta las dos de la maana traduciendo)

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	4. Jactancia

-Hazlo-

-Nana…-

-Lo hiciste muy bien en Colon. Pero tienes que ir más lejos para ser en verdad malvado-

-Pero Nana…-

Un pesado revólver fue presionado contra la mano de Jack. Lo inspeccionó brevemente, preguntándose cómo su anciana abuela disparaba un arma de calibre .45 sin resultar golpeada por el retroceso.

-Mátalo, Jackie- ordenó Nana Spicer.

Un dedo se alzó para apuntar a RJ 13, trabajando con diligencia en la proa.

-Pero _Nana_…-

-Oh bueno, ¡sé que no está de verdad vivo! ¡Dispárale en la cabeza!-

-Pero…-

_-¡Jackson Albert Spicer!_-

-¡Oh maldición!- gruñó Jack.

Levantó la pesada arma con una mano y disparó tres balas. La primera falló por completo, la segunda golpeó el cuello de RJ 13 y la tercera pegó justo entre los ojos cuando se giró hacia su atacante.

Los miembros del robot cayeron brevemente hasta que cayó cuan largo era por el piso de la nave.

-¿Feliz?- preguntó Jack.

-Tu primer disparo falló- anunció Nana con frialdad.

-¡MA-MALDICIÓN! ¡DEJEN DE HACER ESO!-

-Sólo lo enojó- señaló Jack.

RJ 13 se paró de nuevo con esfuerzo, frotándose desesperado entre los ojos.

-¡JUSTO ENTRE LOS JODIDOS OJOS! ¡AWWWWW, MALDICIÓN, DEJÓ UNA MARCA!-

-Aún así es buena práctica- dijo Nana Spicer con suavidad –Toma mucha práctica el superar la aversión natural a matar a alguien. Para cuando consigas hacerlo de verdad, la acción en sí misma debería ser automática-

Jack lo consideró.

-Toma tres mil repeticiones el hacer una acción automática. ¿Cuántas veces he disparado a RJ 13?

-¡VEINTI-JODIDAS-SEIS!- gruñó RJ 13 -¡Y voy a tirar la munición por la borda!-

Jack suspiró y rodó los ojos, entonces le dio la pistola de nuevo a su abuela.

-Tengo que ir a reforzar mi robot-

.-.

Chase Young miró con ojos asesinos al osito negro de peluche sentado en su trono.

Sus guerreros no habían sido privados de los eventos en Panamá; todavía seguían depositando a Jack-osito por el palacio.

-¡Ví a ese mocoso infeliz de Spicer!- rugió Chase -¡No quiere saber nada conmigo! ¡No le debo _nada_!-

El silencio agradeció esa declaración. No era el silencio de nadie respondiendo, sino el silencio de alguien que no decía nada. La diferencia es difícil de explicar, pero muy tangible.

Chase fue hacia delante, arrebató a Jack-osito del trono tapizado de rosa y lo arrojó por la habitación. Entonces se dejó caer en su asiento, cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho y se _enfurruñó_.

Chase Young no iba a ser testarudo e insistir en que no estaba enfurruñado cuando era evidente que lo estaba. Ser malvado implicaba que dejabas fluir con libertad tus emociones, incluso las poco profundas y pequeñas.

No era _justo_. Jack Spicer había sido tan pisoteado en los últimos cuatro años que estaba oficialmente listado como un torpe error en el desfile de los Heylin de esa generación. Podría haber sido un torpe error, pero era el torpe error de _Chase_. Siempre que el señor dragón se estuviese sintiendo aburrido o deprimido, podía mostrarse en la Malvada Guarida Secreta de Jack y tendría sus botas lamidas.

Sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, Chase extendió su voluntad e hizo que Jack-osito volviera a él. El señor dragón abrazó el juguete letal y refunfuñó con más fuerza.

Era como… era como tener un perro leal que te adoraba sin importar cuán duro lo pateases. Después de haberlo pateado de un pilar a un poste por años, de repente ibas a acariciarlo y te clavaba los colmillos en el brazo. Era como mirar a Lassie maltratar a Timmy; el mundo no se suponía que funcionase de esa manera.

Tenías al villano superior que era completamente malvado, intocable y genial y tenías a su seguidor, quien casi siempre era un patético burro. Te preguntabas por qué un guerrero supremo mantenía a un perdedor a su alrededor. Era para que el villano superior pudiera ver _cuán lejos llegaba_.

El patético burro estaba caminando, evidencia parlante de la superioridad del villano superior.

Tener a Jack yéndose de él sin una mirada atrás era como el Dr. Frankenstein bajando a su laboratorio para una dura noche de hachar cuerpos muertos sólo para encontrarse con que Igor había convertido el lugar en un laboratorio criogénico funcional y con su joroba removida.

Simplemente no era _justo_.

.-.

-Simplemente es rudo- señaló RJ 13.

-Es práctica y puedes encogerte de hombros al respecto- suspiró Jack –Estor reforzando tu cubierta para que ya no se abolle-

-¿Puedes rehacer mi cara para que luzca como tú de nuevo?

Jack hizo una pausa, mirando de la cara de su robot hacia la cara de su robot. RJ 13 estaba sentado en el closet modificado que cargaba sus baterías y corría chequeos rutinarios de su software. Actualmente, los pálidos rasgos blancos que usualmente escondía el funcionamiento interno del robot estaban descansando en las manos de Jack, siendo reforzados. Las impactantes funciones delineadas como una calavera estaban desnudas.

-¿Qué quieres decir con "para que luzca como yo de nuevo"?- preguntó Jack.

-Ha cambiado, Amo- señaló RJ 13 –Has madurado y no sólo mentalmente. Ha estado ejercitando mucho y ha perdido peso y ganado músculo. Su cara es mucho más delgada y más adulta. Quiero lucir como tú-

Jack miró a RJ 13 como si nunca lo hubiese visto antes. Miró a la "máscara" en sus manos, entonces se frotó una pensativa mano sobre su propia mejilla.

-¿De verdad? Soy… quiero decir… yo no…-

-Difícilmente te has mirado en un espejo, Amo. La última vez que usaste tu delineador fue en Panamá-

-Transpiro cuando ejercito y mancha… ¡un momento!-

Jack se quedó quieto un momento y levantó la cabeza. Abrió la puerta y miró a su cara en el pequeño espejo, levantando la máscara de la cara de RJ 13 al lado de la suya para comparar. Su cara aún era su cara, pero RJ 13 tenía razón; era un poco más delgada. Sus pómulos eran más prominentes, su mandíbula parecía más cuadrada; su cara era la cara de un hombre, no un chico.

Buen Jesús; no es de extrañas que todos esos tipos quisieran hacérmelo-

-Entonces, ¿puedo tener un rostro como el suyo, Amo?- preguntó RJ 13.

Jack caminó de vuelta hacia el laboratorio abordo, mirando pensativamente la máscara en sus manos.

-No enseguida. Tengo que re escanear mi propia cara y… ¿todavía tenemos la misma altura?-

-Ahora es seis centímetros más alto que yo, Amo-

-Supongo que no es mucho, pero… hmmm, Quizás sólo empiece de nuevo de… - Jack se cortó en seco por la inspiración más que dramática que RJ 13 dejó escapar.

-¿Desde el principio? ¿Me hará un cuerpo nuevo por completo?-

-Bueno… mis requerimientos para un robot compañero han cambiado un poco desde que te construí. Creo que puedo hacerte lo suficientemente duro sin las falsas junturas de tus miembros. Esas siempre son molestas… Podría betar mis nanobots en tu piel, quizá pierdas las costuras en las junturas…-

-¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Espera!- RJ 13 salió de su armario de recarga, derramando cables y cordones.

-¡No los tires así nomás! ¡Arruina lso cables!- le gritó Jack.

El robot lo ignoró, corrió de nuevo hacia el armario separado donde guardaba sus pocas pertenencias personales. Regresó en un momento y le alcanzó a Jack una novela gráfica.

El joven genio resopló.

-¿"¡Cables vivos: Matones mecánicos, yo!"?(1)-

-¡Representa mi mecha!- gruñó RJ 13, levantando su puño.

-Retardicon-murmuró Jack, pasando las páginas de la novela gráfica –Tomaré por tu reacción más que entusiasta que te gustarían algunas de las mismas cosas que los robots de aquí tienen-

-Mechas construidos con forma humana- corrigió RJ 13.

-¿Es de _aquí_ de donde sacaste ese "robot es una mala palabra"?-

-Bueno, no del todo- murmuró el androide, frotándose la parte posterior de su cuello –Sólo me harté de compartirlo con pequeños perros y con otros primitivos que lucen como dibujos animados hechos por compañías de autos que no voy a nombrar-

Jack resopló ante la áspera referencia.

-Supongo que puedo entenderlo. Le echaré una mirada a tus Matones mecánicos y veré si algo inspira. Mientras tanto, aquí tienes tu cara de nuevo-

RJ 13 tomó la máscara blanca de nuevo de su hacedor y la colocó de nuevo en su lugar, y partió chillando "¡Yay, cuerpo nuevo, cuerpo nuevo!".

Las semanas siguientes se matizaron en una cómoda rutina: Jack se despertaría, tomaría un rápido desayuno, entrenaría con RJ 13 por tres horas, comería su almuerzo sobre el comienzo del esqueleto del nuevo cuerpo del androide, trabajaría en el software y esquemas por varias horas, tomaría un descanso para otra hora de entrenamiento con RJ 13, tendría una lenta cena, entonces entrenaría en katas de armas con Nana y varios blancos hasta la caída de la noche.

En este punto, tomaría un par de cervezas y jugaría videojuegos o sólo yacería en la proa de _The Spice of Life _y miraría a las estrellas antes de darse una rápida ducha e irse a dormir.

Mantenerse ocupado mantenía a su mente alejada de los eventos en Colon, a pesar de lo geniales que habían sido. Había sobrepasado a los policías: _¡brutal!_ Pero había algo respecto a ese pequeño asunto de Sir Gerald pensando que Jack había intentado matarlo, sin mencionar el hecho que Chase Young parecía haberse Vuelto Loco al final.

Jack tenía la leve impresión que un miembro de la corte británica no tomaría a la ligera un intento de asesinato. Era posible por completo que volviese para atraparlo en una forma seria/costosa y/o perjudicial.

Y todo era culpa de Chase.

Chase… Wow, ¿por dónde empezar?

Ni una palabra del señor dragón por casi tres meses, y entonces _¡wham!_ Se mostraba de la nada, volaba el yate de Sir Gerald, intentaba una seducción intensa, y entonces tiraba a Jack a los lobos –metafóricamente hablando. Y desaparecía de nuevo.

Jack sabía que debería estar preguntándose qué intrincado y retorcido plan estaba tramando, pero de verdad, todo en lo que podía pensar era: _Jesús, ¡qué dolor de cabeza!_

Si intentaba descubrir cualquier cosa de eso, se encontraba a sí mismo con dolor de cabeza, así que simplemente se concentró en su kung fu, habilidades con armas y hacer a RJ 13 versión 2.0. Para evitar migrañas, evitaba pensar en eso.

Lo que tampoco hizo fue mirar las noticias, lo que podría haber sido un descuido de su parte.

Habría estado un poco más preparado para lo que pasó en Europa.

.-.

La primera parada fue el Puerto de Cádiz en España, al norte del estrecho de Gibraltar. Jack supuso que _podrían_ haber navegado directamente al Estrecho y hacia Italia, pero había sido un largo viaje, el Estrechos estaban abarrotados como el infierno y estaba listo para transferir a RJ 13 en su nuevo hardware.

Jack quería arreglar su robot, salir por una linda cena y volver temprano.

-Debo estar haciéndome viejo- murmuró el joven albino a sí mismo, con los codos profundamente en RJ 13 2.0.

Jack hizo una pausa en sus pensamientos,

-¿EY NANA?- le gritó al techo -¿CUÁNDO ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS?

-¡FUE HACE TRES SEMANAS!- le gritó Nana de vuelta después de un momento.

¿Tres semanas atrás? ¿Había cumplido dieciocho y ni siquiera lo había notado? ¡Eso apestaba!

-¿QUÉ ME CONSEGUISTE?- demandó Jack.

-Un nuevo traje maravillosamente confeccionado, una noche en un bonito restaurante, y una valorada herencia familiar- reportó Nana, bajando por la escalera en espiral que llevaba al laboratorio de Jack.

-Estás mintiendo, vieja zorra- se rió Jack entre dientes –Pero mientras estamos aquí… nosotros… deberíamos…-

Jack se cortó cuando vio a Nana sosteniendo una bolsa de traje.

-Llamé a una modista en la ciudad y le dí tus medidas- declaró Nana Spicer con calma –Y tenemos reservaciones para tres en la Habitación Alameda en el _Restaurante Balandro _(2) en tres horas. Termina tu robot, entonces ve a limpiarte e iremos a celebrar tu cumpleaños-

Jack pestañeó con estupidez hacia su abuela por un momento, y entonces abrió el cierra en la bolsa del traje e inspeccionó el traje negro dentro.

-Mi ropa vieja está empezando a volverse apretada- anunció preocupado –La que tomaste para esto-

-Estas son tus nuevas medidas- declaró Nana con calma –Las que tomaste para esa cosa-

Hizo un gesto hacia RJ 13 2.0.

-Tú… ¿descubriste cómo acceder a los archivos?-

-¡Lo hice por ella!- anunció RJ 13 desde su armario de carga –De nada. Ahora menos charla, más terminar mi nuevo cuerpo-ee-

-Le diste a ella… ¿_todas_ esas medidas?- preguntó Jack, débil.

-Oh, ¡cambié tus pañales!- anunció Nana, poniendo la bolsa del traje en un armario cercano –No es como si nunca hubiese visto un pincho antes-

Jack fue a la mesa en la que yacía el nuevo cuerpo de RJ 13, temblando ante el puro nivel de _mal_ permaneciendo en la habitación.

-Jesús, Nana…- boqueó.

-Pero nada mal- continuó.

Jack colapsó contra el pecho de RJ 13 v2.0, sintiendo un sonrojo arder sobre su cara. Buen Dios, Nana Spicer podría hacer que Paris Hilton se avergonzase un poco.

-¡Oh, escúchate! ¿Piensas que tu generación inventó el sexo?- "_tsk_"eó la abuela de Jack.

-Nana, yo…-

Jack se cortó en seco cuando vio a Nana levantar la manta que cubría los genitales de RJ 13 v2.0.

-¡_NA-__**NA**_!- gruñó Jack, volviéndolos a cubrir.

-Sólo comprobaba si hiciste alguna… modificación- dijo Frederrika Spicer alegremente.

-_**¡FUERA!**_- CHILLÓ Jack, con la cara caci tan roja como su pelo.

Nana levantó la nariz, pero se dio vuelta hacia la escalera.

-Sólo recuerda; tres horas, el _Restaurante Balandro_. Diviértete jugando con tu nuevo juguete, Nuestro Jackie.

-Ella es toneladas de diversión, ¿verdad?- preguntó RJ 13, moviendo nervioso su cables.

-Estoy tan feliz que te divierta- gruñó Jack.

-Bueno, a diferencia de usted, Amo Saco de carne, puedo editar los incidentes más traumatizantes de mi banco de memoria. Menos cicatrices de por vida-aa y más beteando de ultimo minuu-too… ee- agregó RJ 13, sólo en caso de que se hubiese perdido alguno.

-Es el mejor argumento para volverse un cyborg que he escuchado hoy- suspiró Jack –Y retén tus malditos caballos, tengo que comprobar por última vez los neuro transmisores y podremos cambiarte-

-¡Y entonces podremos ir a cenar!- anunció RJ 13 con alegría –De hecho hice que la modista hiciese dos de esos trajes así puedo tener uno también. ¡Luciremos como gemelos!-

-De hecho _ya_… No voy a dignar ese estúpido comentario con una respuesta- suspiró Jack.

-¿Vas a chillar "¡Pulsa el interruptor!" o "¡Está VIVO!" como antes?- preguntó el robot.

-Nah; eso es viejo. Pierde su chispa después de las primeras cincuenta veces que lo gritas- dijo Jack, volviendo su atención de nuevo a las preparaciones de último minuto.

-¿Puedo gritarlo yo?- preguntó RJ 13.

-Mantente quieto- declaró Jack con una risita entre dientes –Okay, ¿estás listo?-

-¡Tira la PALANCA!- chilló RJ 13.

De hecho, Jack presionó un botón.

Las computadoras en el laboratorio empezaron a zumbar como si pensasen que estaban planeando irse. Una ventana apareció en la pantalla de trabajo primario de Jack, mostrando archivos volando por el aire en una nueva computadora.

-De hecho es mucho menos dramático en la vida real- anunció a nadie en particular.

RJ 13 estaba más allá de oírlo; la personalidad del androide ahora estaba repartida ente su cuerpo original, el banco de computadores en el laboratorio y su nuevo cuerpo.

-Mientras haces eso, voy a ducharme. Cena esta noche y todo eso- continuó Jack.

Como era una ocasión especial, Jack re-tiñó su pelo –sus raíces estaban empezando a mostrarse- y entonces se duchó y cambió en su nuevo traje.

Era una cosa vistosa, una chaqueta negra sobre una camisa negra con una corbata negra. Sonaba aburrido, pero eran negras como el ala de un cuervo era negra; diferentes iridiscencias se escondían bajo el color subyacente y salían a saltar y bailar por la forma delgada de Jack cuando la luz era la correcta. Sólo un pañuelo rojo sangre sobresalía con timidez de su bolsillo superior y agregaba un toque de color a su vestida forma sombría.

Jack se aplicó con cuidado su delineador de ojos y salió de su camarote para encontrarse cara a cara consigo mismo.

Su otro yo estaba completamente desnudo.

-Amo… - respiró RJ 13, pasando sus manos reverencialmente sobre su torso –Se ha sobrepasado a sí mismo-

Para todas las ocasiones y propósitos, una copia perfecta de Jack Spicer estaba de pie frente a él. No había ninguna juntura delatora, ninguna calcomanía "Afortunado 13" en su pecho, no era un cuerpo perfectamente liso. Jack había cubierto el cuerpo de RJ 13 con la misma piel falsa que usaban en juguetes sexuales –no es que algún día lo admitiese, los chistes sobre "máquina sexual" no tendrían fin- e incluso había colocado cabellos corporales donde era apropiado. No sobre todo el cuerpo, obviamente, pero… ya sabes… en los lugares pertinentes. Era puramente para la similitud con los mamíferos.

Jack sonrió con malicia al escuchar tal alabanza.

-¿Te gusta, huh? Bueno, probablemente es la tecnología más avanzada en el planeta en este momento…-

-Sin costuras… ¡y tengo vello púbico y todo!- chilló el robot.

-P-púbico… Creé ese cuerpo para ser el arma más avanzada que el ser humano ha visto, ¿y estás excitado porque tiene _vello púbico_?- boqueó Jack.

-El ano… oh, ¡es semi funcional! ¡Puedo meterme todo el dedo!- continuó RJ 13.

-¡Por el amor de…! ¡Sal de mi vista y deja de meterte el dedo, retardado artificial!- chilló Jack.

-¡Voy a mostrarle a Nana!-

-Sí, ve a mostrar… _¡Ponte algo de maldita ropa primero!_-

.-.

Chase Yung estaba enfurruñándose demasiado sobre Jack Spicer.

En ocasiones, haría algún puchero y se volvería malhumorado sobre todo el asunto, pero ahora estaba más sobre el hecho que había echado a Jack. Pensó que el genio albino se dio cuenta, pero había calculado mal. Había cometido un error.

Chase Young lo había _arruinado_.

Eso era lo que lo enojaba más; mil quinientos años de vida y aún echaba a perder las manipulaciones humanas más básicas. Era irritante.

Sin embargo, no te mantenías en la cima del Heylin por quedarte en casa, comer helado y enfurruñarte. Además de jugar con los Monjes Xiaolin y mantener sus pasos alejados de Bean, también estaba el asunto del vacío de poder con el que lidiar.

Wuya estaba muerta. Alguien aparecería para tomar su lugar.

Incluso antes de su nueva maduración, Jack Spicer había sido la elección obvia. Lo que le faltaba en habilidad lo tenía en perseverancia. Había sido un soplo de vida en el Heylin cuando Wuya aún era un fantasma y Chase había estado alejado en unas vacaciones de un siglo.

Sin embargo.

El joven en que se había convertido Jack Spicer no tenía interés en revolcarse en el polvo por baratijas mágicas. Havía veces en las que Chase estaba de acuerdo con el sentimiento pero había firmado para ser un Amo Heylin por al menos 10,000 años. Las responsabilidades eran las responsabilidades. Si no mantenía el balance de la Maldad Legal, caería en seres como Bean, quien no sabía nada de ley u honor.

Para sorpresa de Chase, el ruso Vlad (introducido en el conflicto por Jack Spicer) y Le Mime (también introducido en el Heylin por Jack Spicer) habían aumentado su actividad en duelos Xiaolin.

Tubbimura (contratado antes por Jack Spicer) se mostraba de tiempo en tiempo e incluso Panda Bubba (el primero en averiguar la existencia de Shen Gong Wu por Jack Spicer) había hecho una rara aparición.

Las apariciones de Minina habían sido más esporádicas. Al parecer había seguido el ejemplo de Jack en encontrar mejores cosas que hacer, como cuando había seguido el ejemplo de entrar en el conflicto Heylin-Xiaolin en primer lugar.

"_Por los antiguos dragones_" pensó Chase para sí mismo, mirando a Raimundo y Le Mime batallar por la Espada del Terremoto "_¿Hay alguien más además de mi mismo y Bean que Jack Spicer __**no**__ reclutó?_"

Quizás el vacío de poder era mayor de lo que Chase se daba cuenta. No estaba simplemente buscando un reemplazo para Wuya, necesitaba reemplazar también a Spicer.

-¡Chase Young! ¡Luces confundido y estresado!- chilló Omi -¡Nuestras nuevas proezas en batallas de seguro te asombran!-

-De hecho, joven monje, estaba reflexionando en las lastimosas líneas del Heylin y qué debería hacerse ahora que Wuya y Spicer se han ido- admitió Chase con un suspiro.

Por un momento, no hubo respuesta ante esto.

-¿Jack se ha ido?- balbuceó Kimiko.

Chase apartó su fría mirada de la batalla para arquear una elegante ceja hacia la Dragón de Fuego.

-Spicer no ha estado presente en los Duelos en seis meses- declaró -¿Ninguno de ustedes se preguntó en dónde estaría?-

-Espera un momento; hicimos una incursión a su Guarida Maligna ni siquiera un mes atrás- pronunció Clay con lentitud.

-¿Y él estaba presente? Incitó Chase.

-Ah… no. Y todos sus robots estaban almacenados, también- recordó Kimiko.

-¿Qué? ¿Ningún coro de triunfo? ¡Se están acostumbrando a verme patear traseros, chicos!- anunció Raimundo, uniéndose al grupo –Ey, Clay, toma esta cosa-

Le Mime logró recuperarse y levantarse del suelo a una buena distancia, y le dio a Raimundo un gesto que, a pesar de ser silencioso, pintó con precisión sus sentimientos al respecto y entró furtivamente en las sombras. Rai estaba arrastrando la Espada del Terremoto por una punta mientras iba al encuentro con los otros monjes.

El dragón de la Tierra tomo el nuevo Shen Gong Wu adquirido de su líder y lo apoyó sobre su hombro como si no pesase más que una escoba promedio.

-¡Rai, Chase Young dice que Jack ha estado perdido por casi seis meses!- reportó Clay.

-¿Qué? No, él… - el Dragón del Viento se calló un momento –Nosotros… no lo hemos visto, ¿verdad? No desde todo el asunto del concurso de beber-

-Pensé que nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo en nunca más hablar de eso de nuevo- gruñó Omi.

-No, _tú_ accediste a nunca más hablar de eso, pequeño peso pluma-

Omi se quedó en blanco, pero señaló con un acusador dedo a Chase.

-¡Chase Young! ¿Qué has hecho con el patético Jack Spicer?-

Los otros monjes se le unieron de inmediato.

-¡Sí! ¿Lo mataste por accidente mientras él estaba rogando por tu aprobación?- demandó Kimiko.

-¿O lo arrojaste en tu calabozo más profundo por ser molesto?- ofreció Raimundo.

-¡Quizás los tienes encadenado en algún lado usando sus increíbles habilidades matemáticas para buscar fórmulas alquímicas!- dijo Clay.

Hubo una pausa y los otros tres monjes le dieron al Dragón de la Tierra una _mirada_.

-¿Qué? ¿Un vaquero no puede conocer mezclas desamparadas de magia y ciencia?- les preguntó con reproche.

-Por más fascinante y poco imaginativas como suenen, jóvenes monjes, todas son incorrectas. Jack Spicer se ha alejado por sí mismo del conflicto Heylin-Xiaolin. Ya no veía más beneficio en ello. Cuando vi por última vez a Spicer –_tres_ meses atrás- todavía estaba en la escala de Colon, Panamá, bailando música tecno y enredándose en actos de sexo casual con extraños-

Chase ya estaba la suficientemente sobre el incidente para decirlo con calma, incluso a pesar que todavía había una punzada en lo profundo.

Omi parecía confundido por su declaración. Clay se sonrojó. Raimundo dio un resoplido descreído.

-¿Escala? ¿Está en un crucero?- preguntó Kimiko -¿Se fue de vacaciones?-

-Si fue de vacaciones, ¡entonces regresará!- declaró Omi.

-Empezó como unas vacaciones- les informó Chase –Al parecer sentía que se merecía una después de matar a Wuya en batalla-

Una agitación de sonidos de descreimiento eruptó de los monjes.

-¿Jack?-

-¿Jack mató a Wuya? ¡No puede ser!-

-Okay, ¡ahora nos estás mintiendo!-

Chase se encogió de hombros ligeramente.

-Que me crean o no no cambia los hechos- anunció el señor dragón –Crean lo que quieran. Sólo digo la verdad. Pero después de hablar con Spicer, él ha expresado no tener interés en buscar Shen Gong Wu o batallas con ustedes cuatro. Creo que estaba en misión para su propia fortuna, pero puedo haber estado equivocado-

-¿En misión para su propia fortuna? ¿Cómo podría haber estado…?- empezó Omi.

-La frase exacta que usó fue "usar su genio para tomar algo de dinero gordo"- entonó Chase, con las comillas claramente audibles –Asumo que es así como lo llaman los chicos de estos días-

Kniko resopló un poco.

-Okay, primero nos dices que Jack Spicer mató a Wuya, entonces decide regalarse a sí mismo un crucero, entonces decide no volver, ¿y ahora está allí fuera de fiesta y teniendo acción y siendo _genial_?- preguntó Raimundo –Disculpa, ¡no me lo creo!-

-No me importa si no me creen- les informó Chase –Lo que decidan hacer con esa información está por completo en ustedes -

-Jack de verdad está en tus calabozos, ¿verdad?- chilló Kimiko.

-Oh, por los Antiguos… ¡miren!-

Con un movimiento de la mano del señor dragón, las aguas de un arroyo cercano se aquietaron y se volvieron oscuras. Una imagen empezó a formarse en las tintadas profundidades.

.-.

Isabella de Castilla pensó que le estaba yendo bien.

Después de la escuela, la niña de ocho años se ponía su vestido que estaba más hecho jirones, corría hacia los muelles donde los buques de pasajeros y los yates de lujo atracaban, tomaba algo de barro apestoso de la orilla del agua y le preguntaba a las ricas personas por un euro a cambio de un puñado de barro.

Cuando le decían "no", ella les arrojaba un puñado de barro justo en sus lindas y limpias ropas.

Unas pocas personas de corazón blando le darían el dinero sin más y entonces no había necesidad de tirar barro. Cuando los días eran mejores y los muelles estaban llenos de gente, sólo necesitaba tirarlo una vez y entonces todos pagarían por miedo a sus lindas ropas. Ahora los viajeros eran pocos y muy espaciados. El año pasado, en esos días, unas pocas horas de rogar/extorsionar le darían suficiente para comprar un CD nuevo, algunos juguetes y golosinas. Ahora era afortunada si lograba lo suficiente para golosinas.

Los ojos de Isabella se abrieron cuando vio un trío de viajeros bien vestidos caminando hacia ella.

Había una mujer mayor caminando con un bastón y dos jóvenes –gemelos, de hecho- vestidos en vistosos trajes caminando despacio por la muralla marina.

-¡Señores! ¡Señores! ¿Me darían un euro por un puñado de barro?- preguntó Isabella en un inglés con mucho acento.

Las tres personas la consideraron por un momento, y uno de los gemelos se dirigió a ella.

-Estás haciendo todo mal- le anunció en un español sin imperfecciones –Tienes que poner claro qué pasará si la gente no paga. Tampoco lastimaría el hecrte lucir un poco más patética-

-¿…Patética?- preguntó Isabella.

-Tienes el vestido hecho jirones, pero estás demasiado limpia para ser una niña de la calle- continuó el hombre de piel blanca –Intenta rodar en la mugre o enredar tu pelo-

-Oh. Gracias, señor-

-De nada. Ahora- el hombre de ojos rojos le dio una benevolente sonrisa y le alcanzó una moneda plateada y dorada –Tengo un brillante euro nuevo aquí para chicas buenas que dejan caer su barro-

Isabella sonrió y vació sus manos, y las acercó a la moneda. El hombre de piel blanca empezó a alcanzársela, pero perdió su agarre en el euro.

-¡Oops!- dijo mientras la moneda se deslizaba sobre la cabeza de Isabella y rodaba hacia la muralla marina.

Isabella se volvió para agarrar el voluntarioso euro cuando una punta de zapato tamaño siete la agarró bajo las ancas y la propulsó hacia la muralla marina. La pequeña niña chilló cuando cayó a cuatro metros en la cálida superficie.

-¡También!- dijo Jack -¡Nunca intentes esa mierda en alguien más malo que tú!-

-¡Jodidamente _clásico_, Amo!- se rió entre dientes RJ 13.

-Vas a ser un buen padre, Nuestro Jackie- anunció Nana, feliz.

Jack fue a recuperar su euro. Vio a la niña salir a la superficie, escupiendo las peores palabrotas que su mente de ocho años podía pensar. Le dio un alegre saludo y una gran sonrisa cuando ella empezó a bracear para ganar el muelle más cercano.

El trío empezó a moverse hacia la calle.

Isabella se arrastró sobre el muelle cuando los gemelos y la mujer mayor aún estaban a la vista.

-¡Espero que los cazadores de albinos los atrapen!- gritó.

.-.

Chase Young estaba seguro que los llamados buenos monjes no deberían estar riéndose ante la escena de una niña mendigo a la que, de un puntapié, tiraba al océano.

No es que no fuese histéricamente gracioso, pero aún así… Chase era malvado y se suponía que debía reírse ante tales cosas.

Sólo Omi no estaba histérico.

-Pero… Pateó a la niñita…-

-Está bien, Omi, aterrizó en el agua- le aseguro Clay a su amigo –No se lastimó-

-Sirve bien a la pequeña rata de sumidero- se rió a carcajadas Raimundo.

-¿_Eso_ era Jack?- ronroneó Kimiko -Wow-

Raimundo dejó de reírse de inmediato.

-Ha estado entrenando- confirmó Chase –Trabajando, no malgastando su tiempo en cosas tontas; ya saben, ¿_madurando_? Estoy seguro que habrán oído de eso-

Ahora Raimundo y Kimiko le lanzaron miradas que podrían haber matado.

-¿Qué fue eso que ella dijo sobre cazadores de albinos?- se preguntó Omi.

-Una muy buena observación, Omi- permitió Chase –En África, humanos albinos son asesinados con frecuencia por las partes de su cuerpo, que se suponen traen buena suerte y poder a quien las posea. Pero esto parece Europa…-

-Oh Dios mío, ¿en serio? ¡Obsceno!- chilló Kimiko.

-Mmmm, España para ser exacto- continuó Chase como si no la hubiese oído -¿Por qué una niña mendiga en España estaría refiriéndose a cazadores de albinos?-

-¿Matan a la gente y vuelven sus partes en amuletos de la suerte? ¡HOMBRE! ¿Por qué estás tan calmado con respecto a esto?-

La última oración fue dirigida a Clay.

-Soy blanco- dijo el vaquero con lentitud –Y cualquier cosa que diga de desaprobación o desagrado sonará automáticamente racista. De todos modos, esta basura estaba en CNN la semana pasada. ¿Soy el único que mira las noticias?-

-Cazadores de albinos… Esta situación podría ser… interesante- murmuró Chase, pensativo.

.-.

La habitación Alameda en el _Restaurante Balandro_ demostró ser un agradable lugar para pasar las horas con deliciosa comida de mar y vino. RJ 13 estaba satisfecho con beber su cena; mientras que su nuevo cuerpo le facilitaba el imitar humanidad, todavía no podía digerir comida. Quemar alcohol tendría que ser suficiente.

Jack se llenó a sí mismo con mariscos Alfredo y los bañó con un vino blanco alemán ligero. La noche era cálida con una brisa marina soplando; de hecho, la única cosa arruinando su atrasada celebración de cumpleaños era…

-Odio cuando la gente me mira fijo- gruñó Jack.

RJ 13 miró a la dirección en la que su Amo estaba mirando. Varias adolescentes miraban en dirección de Spicer, y se reían entre dientes.

-Um… de hecho no lo están mirando fijo, Amo- anunció el robot.

-¿Qué? ¡Me están totalmente mirando fijo!-

-Lo que tu robot está intentando decir es que esas chicas te están echando el ojo, Nuestro Jackie- señaló Nana Spicer –A pesar que es un poco desperdicio, ya que estás en el otro equipo-

-No es que_ no _me gusten las chicas- corrigió Jack –Son suaves y huelen bien. Sólo son mucho más difíciles de entender que los hombres-

Nana Spicer guardó silencio por un momento.

-¿Te… gustan ambos? Oh, Nuestro Jackie, ¡necesitamos darte algo de entendimiento de las mujeres!- chilló Nana.

-Nana, no me digas que no te agradan los homosexuales…-

-¡Al carajo!- espetó Nana -¡Quiero algunos nietos! ¡Necesitamos conseguirte una chica! ¡Ten a un muchacho al lado si quieres!-

Jack miró fijo a su abuela por un segundo.

-Yo… _soy_ tu nieto. Señaló.

Nana pestañeó, entonces hizo un sonido de burla y agitó su mano con irritación.

-Escribí a tu padre como una pérdida- anunció –Eres mi hijo ahora. ¡Y es por eso por lo que vas a tener esto!-

Nana le ofreció un sobre amarillo curado. Jack, aún confuso por su abrupta elevación en generación, tomó el sobre.

Dentro, un viejo certificado exaltaba las virtudes de la familia Speer, y prometía un bonito estado en Bavaria, tierra, sirvientes, y poder político. Jack estaba empezado a preguntarse por qué nunca había oído de este pedazo en particular de la fortuna familiar cuando sus ojos cayeron en la firma en la parte posterior.

-Ah. Um, Nana… ¿Qué es esto exactamente?- preguntó Jack.

-Bueno, si la historia hubiese ido un poco diferente, esta habría sido la prueba de tu primogenitura. Como lo es, es una herencia familias que espero aprecies-

-Está firmada por Adolfo Hitler- declaró Jack -¿Qué demonios quiero con ella?-

-¡Herencia familiar!- repitió Nana.

-Puede dárselo a un coleccionista- ofreció RJ 13.

-Es verdad- dijo Jack, colocando el sobre en el bolsillo de su traje.

-¡Herencia familiar!-

-¡Malvada!- retrucó Jack.

-Sólo por eso, voy a hacer que te "Qué los cumplas feliz"- dijo Nana, haciéndole un gesto a un mesero.

-¡Oh, demonios, no! ¡Nos vamos!- declaró Jack.

-No, ¡es su cumpleaños! ¡Cántale!- ordenó Nana, señalando a su hijo.

-¡Nope! ¡Nos vamos! ¡Adiós!- balbuceó Jack, parándose.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños a ti! Feliz cumpleaños, querido Jackie, ¡feliz cumpleaños a ti!- empezó a cantar Nana mientras se unía rápido a RJ 13, el mesero y algunas pocas personas más.

Jack les dio a todos una mirada maligna y empezó a ir hacia la puerta. RJ 13 arrojó unos cuantos billetes en la mesa para pagar por la comida y lo siguió, con Nana Spicer pisándole los talones.

-Debería ahogarlo a ambos mientras duermen- gruñó Jack cuando volvieron a las calles.

-Yo no duermo- le recordó alegre RJ 13.

Nana le dio a su nieto un abrazo con el brazo que no tenía el bastón.

-Oh, ya, ya, Nuestro Jackie; un momento fugaz de turbación no te matará. Embotéllalo y úsalo para alimentar esa rabia ardiendo en lo profundo de ti- sugirió.

-Hecho y hecho- suspiró Jack –Ugh. Vaya cumpleaños. Ni siquiera tuve pastel-

-Podríamos haber ordenado un poco, ¡pero querías irte!- señaló Nana.

-¡Vamos por helado y prostitutas!- sugirió RJ 13.

-Oh, ¡eso suena bien!- se sumó Nana Spicer, rápida.

-¡Pastel! ¡Cumpleaños significa pastel!- señaló Jack –Sin embargo, podría ir por algo de sexo…-

-El helado se derrite en un líquido y en más fácil de limpiar de mi esófago falso- señaló RJ 13 –Pero prostitutas. Definitivamente prostitutas-

-¿Por qué querías ponerle cualquier comida dentro? De hecho no puedes comer- señaló Nana Spicer.

-¡Pero aún puedo probarla!- protestó RJ 13 –Este cuerpo nuevo tiene sensores, como ¡WHOA! Quier ver de qué se trata todo esto del "chocolate"-

-¿Hiciste un robot con papilas gustativas?- preguntó Nana.

-Nana, tiene pene y bello púbico. Las papilas gustativas son un poco _menos_ raras. Pero prostitutas. Definitivamente prostitutas-

-Podemos encontrar una pastelería y conseguirte algo de pastel, Nuestro Jackie, luego ir a un puesto de helado para RJ 13, y luego ir a por algo de afecto negociable- ofreció Nana como si estuviese planeando un paseo de compras para sus nietos. Lo que, en cierta forma, estaba haciendo.

-¿Va a buscar una prostituta o un gigoló, Amo?- preguntó RJ 13.

-Yo… aún no lo he decidido- admitió Jack.

-Es tu cumpleaños; ¡ten uno de cada una!- sugirió Nana.

Jack elevó ambas cejas en una mirada que decía "Esa una idea" cuando alguien habló de la oscurecida calle tras ellos.

-Chicos como ustedes no deberían estar fuera a esta hora- señaló una voz de hombre.

Jack, RJ 13, y Nana se volvieron a medias para ver a quien había hablado, un hombre grande en ropas oscuras. No eran oscuras como alguien que quería ser todo ninja y malo. Eran sólo las ropas azules oscuro y gris de alguien quien tenía trabajo sucio que hacer, y no le gustaba mostrar pequeñas marcas. La mandíbula del hombre era cuadrada y sólida y el corte de su pelo era casi militar. Miró a Jack y RJ 13, crítico.

-Ojos rojos- observó –Gemelos albinos idénticos. Cómo se han escabullido por tanto tiempo nunca lo supe-

-Llegamos aquí hoy- anunció RJ 13.

-¿Y por qué chicos como nosotros no deberíamos estar fuera a esta hora?- se preguntó Jack en voz alta.

Una fugaz sonrisa tiró de uno de los extremos de la boca del extraño.

-Bueno, podrían encontrarse con un criminal o ser robados- ofreció.

Unas figuras más dejaron el callejón detrás del trío, colocándose en semicírculo para tenerlos contra la pared. Eran hombres vestidos como el que había hablado; nada que luciría fuera de lo ordinario en la calle, pero fácilmente pasado por alto en la oscuridad. Había seis hombres en total, con cortes de pelo militares en la mayoría de ellos.

Jack, RJ 13, y Nana Spicer miraban impasivos.

-Bueno, hay cosas peores que encontrarse con criminales de noche- ofreció Nana con dulzura.

-Nosotros, para empezar- dijo RJ 13 rotundamente.

-Maten a la vieja. Tomen a los gemelos- ordenó el portavoz.

-Eso en verdad es un buen plan- dijo Jack, armado con un reproductor MP3 –Vamos a ver cómo sale, ¿les parece?-

El joven genio presionó un botón en su reproductor de MP3 con una sonrisa sobradora.

"_If you see a faded sign by the side of the road that says_

_15 miles to the... Love Shack! Love Shack yeah"_

-Oh mierda; pulsé el botón equivocado- murmuró, volviendo a su reproductor, nervioso.

Una figura oscura fue a por él, pero Jack le disparó una patada a la garganta con suficiente fuerza para oír el hueso lingual quebrarse sobre la música tecno del dispositivo. Alguien más agarró su brazo, pero Jack lo golpeó con el codo en la cara antes de tomar a su atacante por la oreja, tirarlo por sobre su cadera y entonces empalizar su irritación con un puntapié de talón al pecho.

"_I'm headin' down the Atlanta highway_

_Looking for the love getaway_

_Headed for the love getaway!_

_I got me a car, it's as big as whale_

_And we're headin' on down to the Love Shack_

_I got me a Chrysler, it seats about twenty_

_So hurry up! And bring your jukebox money!"_

Con su visión periférica, Jack vio a RJ 13 moviendo la boca con las palabras de la canción. La súbita estupidez de ir a la batalla con "Love Shack" por los B-52 golpeó de repente el joven genio y sonrió de forma maligna antes de agarrar a otro gamberro sombrío.

"_The Love Shack is a little old place_

_where we can get together_

_Love Shack baby, Love Shack bay-bee._

_Love baby, that's where it's at,_

_Ooo love baby, that's where it's at"_ cantó Jack.

RJ 13 se rió entre dientes, histérico, mientras rotaba el brazo de un atacante lo suficiente para romper sus tendones. El hombre cayó gritando y el robot casi le rompió el cuello a otro hombre que lo agarró.

"_Huggin' and a kissin', dancin' and a lovin',_

_wearin' next to nothing_

_Cause it's hot as an oven_

_The whole shack shimmies!_

_The whole shack shimmies when everybody's_

_Movin' around and around and around and around_" cantaron juntos.

Nana Spicer miraba todo impasiva. Dos hombres oscuros estaban muriéndose a sus pies, pero parecía haber olvidado por completo cómo habían llegado allí. Sólo el ligero aroma a pólvora y la sospechosa protuberancia en su bolsa ofrecían una pista.

-Bien hecho, Nuestro Jackie, ¿pero la canción?- suspiró.

-Awww, vamos, Nana, ¿qué podría ser más insultante que te pateen el trasero al ritmo de "Love Shack"?- preguntó Jack –Es como "¿Ves esto? Así de amenazado me siento. Jódete, empatía". ¿Cómo podría empeorar?-

-Quizás si estuviese usando un tutú al mismo tiempo… - pfreció RJ 13.

-¡Sí! O, ya sabes, algo de Miley Cyrus… -

Nana suspiró y rodó los ojos.

-El portavoz se fue- observó ella.

De seguro, el hombre que había hablado se había dio hacía mucho.

-Chico listo- observó Jack –Pero dejó algo atrás-

Uno de los hombres que habían ido a por RJ 13 estaba intentando apartarse cojeando, con un brazo balanceándose inútilmente en el aire.

-Wow; parece doler- observó Jack, yendo hacia el hombre lastimado.

El hombre jadeó adolorido y se alejó de Jack, agitando su cabeza despacio.

-No luces tan bien, compadre- continuó el joven albino.

El hombre trató de cojear más rápido. Por suerte, encontró una escalera de piedras en la orilla del agua y empezó a bajarla a paso de caracol.

-¿Shock, huh?- suspiró Jack –Wow, malherido y en shock. Necesitas calor y algo de atención médica o morirás-

El hombre jadeó y bajó otro escalón.

Jack se apartó de él desinteresado, y caminó de nuevo hacia Nana, con RJ 13 siguiéndolo. Después de unos cuantos minutos de jadeos y pasos trabajosos, un callado "Aw, al carajo" rompió la quietud. Jack Spicer volvió hacia el hombre herido y alegremente lo pateó, haciéndolo bajar por los escalones de piedra.

-¿Qué le pasa hoy con patear gente, Master?- preguntó RJ 13 mientras el hombre herido gritaba en agonía.

-¡Es mi cumpleaños! Dijo Jack a la defensiva –De todos modos, es divertido. ¡Cuando domine el mundo quizás tenga un hoyo sólo para patear personas dentro!

-¿Gritará "Esto es Esparta" mientras lo hace?- preguntó RJ 13, seco.

-Quizás. De todos modos. ¿Alguien dijo algo acerca de prostitutas y helado?-

-¡Yay! ¡Prostitutas y helado!- animó el robot.

Dos horas después, un saciado, sudado, ligeramente pegajoso y aún oliendo a helado de frutilla, Jack Spicer abrazaba a una rubia con mucho busto contra un hombro y un chico de piel oscura de la playa contra el otro.

Un ocioso pensamiento apareció fácilmente.

-Me pregunto qué quería ese hombre con gemelos albinos-

.-.

En el otro lado del mundo, Chase Young desactivó so Ojo Espía y se sentó. Se había preguntado esa misma pregunta al momento de preguntar, así que partió a buscar la respuesta. Spicer estaba yendo directo a los problemas de nuevo. Algunas cosas simplemente no cambian.

Sin embargo, las habilidades y el poder del joven estaban más distribuidos que sus oponentes.

Aburría sólo mirar la situación, para propósitos de entretenimiento y nada más.

Especialmente por esa parte sobre el helado de frutilla.

.-.

.-.

**Notas de Nakokun (traductora):**

(1) El título original era "Livewires: Clockwork Thugs, Yo!".

(2) En castellano en el original.

El obsceno retraso de actualizaciones se debe a un hecho prioritario: nueva carrera, nueva facultad, mucho más exigencia. Si viesen cómo salí del último examen del cuatrimestre lo comprenderían. Y cada minuto de duro estudi valió la pena.

Pero ahora que tengo una semanilla, os traigo este delicioso y largo capítulo.

Buen provecho

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	5. Los que son como tú, de nuevo

-¿Estás seguro de esto, Nuestro Jackie?- inquirió Nana Spicer con gentileza.

Jack Spicer se reclinó en su asiento, con las piernas apoyadas en el asiento opuesto. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y se mecía suavemente con el movimiento del tren.

-Nana, estoy tan seguro de esto como lo he estado de nada más en toda mi vida. ¿Cuál es el punto de viajar alrededor del mundo si no puedes detenerte y ver los sitios que siempre has querido visitar? De todos modos, dijiste que le tesoro estaba al norte de Innsbruck, así que está de camino.

Esta parte de la discusión era completamente factual. Se suponía que el fabulosotesoro de los nazis estaba en la frontera entre Alemania y Austria, directamente al norta de Innsbruck. Sin embargo, Jack había oído el nombre de la Meca de deportes alpinos y declaró una mini-vacación para esquiar.

Los tres dejaron el camión para labores pesadas que Jack había comprado para el transporte por tierra de sus máquinas de excavación y saltó en un tren hacia las montañas de Innsbruck.

Sólo habían comprado una pequeña bolsa para ropa. Nana estaba complacida de ver que Jack usaba su regalo de cumpleaños, una chaqueta de traje sobre una camisa color carbón y pantalones negros. El mismo par de anteojos de Sol amarillos que había usado para su celebración de cumpleaños estaba pasando la línea donde empezaba su cabello.

Nana hizo una pausapor un momento para simplemente mirar a su nieto.

Maldición, realmente lucía como su abuelo. No en la forma típica de los nietos de "Oooo, Albert, ¡tiene tu nariz!", sino en la forma en que se comportaba; el encanto indefinido, el aire travieso de "soy un chico malo, pero me amas de todos modos" que lo rodeaba.

Oh, por cierto que había algunas diferencias; el albinismo, para empezar. Además, Jack tenía la inútil nariz de su madre y la sonrisa de Nana. Pero esos ojos eran todo Albert Spicer/Albrecht Speer. La forma de su cara era la misma y Jack era alto y delgado como su abuelo.

Mark Spicer, el padre de Jack, había tomado su tipo corporal del lado de la familia de su madre dada la impresión que podría hacer pesas con un auto con poco esfuerzo. Desafortunadamente, Mark había errado en lo de "genio malvado", y se había clavado de cabeza en "bastardo psicópata". Tenía una fortuna fácilmente amasada, pero la idea de esparcir el mal alrededor del mundo parecía perdido en él. Era malvado en el tipo "sólo sencillamente malvado".

Jack, sin embargo... Oh, Jack era la joya de la corona en la tiera matriarcal de Frederrika. Estaba aprendiendo, creciendo, amasando una fortuna propia y pronto sería una fuerza maligna a tener en cuenta.

Algo de tristeza rasgó en Nana spicer cuando se dio cuenta que probablemente no viviría para ver a Jack empezar su propio imperio del mal. No era justo; ella había pasado su vida criando a ese inútil descartable y ahora que sus genes había arrojado algo que valía la pena, ella era demasiado vieja para ver toda la historia.

Maldición, era vieja.

-¿Nana?

Nana retiró su mirada de la ventana del tren para ver a Jack mirándola.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué te has quedado callada?- preguntó.

-Nada, corazón. Sólo estaba pensando sobre mi vida. Haces eso cuando te vuelves viejo.

Jack resopló.

-Vieja, claro... nos enterrarás a todos, vieja bruja.

Por primera vez, esto no tuvo el efecto deseado de abuso verbal/o ser golpeado con un bastón. Nana Spicer simplemente suspiró y continuó mirando por la ventana.

Jack frunció un poco el ceño.

-No tenían Sissi Veilchen así que en vez de eso traje algunos chocolates de sombrilla, Nana- reportó RJ-13, escalando sobre las piernas estiradas de Jack para sentarse del lado opuesto a Nana. Había paquetes de aperitivos y bebidas enlatadas en los brazos del androide -Katzenzungen y un Tiburón para tí, Maestro.

El androide le arorjó a Jack un pequeño paquete de chocolates con gatitos en la etiqueta y un bebida energética.

-Mmmmm, lenguas de gatitos- murmuró Jack con felicidad, abriendo a tirones el paquete.

Nana hizo sonidos de complacencia similares mientras abría su propia caja de chooclates.

-Nadie entre en pánico, pero un policía me siguió de vuelta el bar de aperitivos- murmuró RJ-13 en voz baja.

-¿Qué hiciste?- inquirió Nana levantando la mirada.

-¡Nada! ¡Incluso pagué por las golosinas!- declaró RJ-13, mirando por la ventana con aire casual.

Jack inclinó su bebida para darle un trago, y entonces colocó su codo en el asiento del tren y miró tras él con la lata altamente reflejante. No era un espejo perfecto, pero Jack pudo identificar la forma de un hombre en un uniforme azul.

-Está tomando un teléfono celular- observó Jack.

-Te dije que esa tontería en Panamá volvería a por tí- murmuró Nana Spicer.

-Patrañas, ¡a nadie le importa Sudamérica!- siseó Jack.

-Aquí viene- murmuró RJ-13.

Los tres cayeron en el silencio mientras un oficial depolicía austríaco se acercaba a sus asientos.

-¿Señores Schwarz?- preguntó, educado.

-¿S- Schwarz? Um... no...- respondió Jack.

RJ-13 y Nana intercambiaron una mirada en blanco.

-Pero son parientes de las hermanas perdidas Schwarz, ¿sí?

Jack agitó su cabeza despacio, con la confusión escrta en sus rasgos.

-Vinimos para esquiar- declaró RJ-13.

Ahora el oficial de policía lucía avergonzado.

-¡Oh, mis disculpas! Vi que eran albinos y que los gemelos eran comunes en la familia, así que asumí que habían venido a Innsbruck a hablar con los detectives... - el oficial onduló como si se estuviese sacando una nube de confusión -¡Sólo vinieron para esquiar? ¿Ahora? ¿Se han arreglado protección?

Jack no podría haber tenido una mirada mayor de confusión si lo hubiese intentado.

-¿Protección? ¿De _qué_?

-Tengo algunos condones en mi billetera- ofreció RJ-13.

-¿De qué? ¿Ha estado en un sótano por tres meses?- preguntó el oficial en puro horror.

-Era un barco- corrigió Jack -Y fueorn seis meses. ¿Qué está pasando?

El oficial de policía se frotó la frente y suspiró.

-Oh, caray. Discúlpenme; voy a por café y me sentaré con ustedes.

-¿Para explicar cosas?- preguntó Jack.

-Y... para protegerlos. Discúlpenme.

El oficial apenas había desaparecido en el siguiente vagón cuando Nana empezó a moverse para pararse.

-¡Siéntate!- gruñó Jack.

-Nuestro Jackie, ¿qué pasa si ellos...?

-Quiero saber a lo que nos enfrentamos. Si se pone pesado después, simplemente lo mataremos,

-Bueno, supongo- admitió Nana, acomodándose de nuevo en su asiento.

.-.

-En los últimos tres meses, albinos de todas partes de Europa han desaparecido, No hay muchos testigos, pero los pocos que hay describieron múltiples atacantes trabajando al unísono. No han sido encontrado cuerpos, no se han hecho llegar peticiones; es como si esos individuos simplemente se hubiesen desvanecido de la faz de la tierra. Los albinos europeos se quedan encerrados en sus casas, sólo saliendo en grupos grandes y manteniendo a la policía al tanto de cada uno de sus movimientos. Incluso esas medidas no son a prueba de balas y la gente sigue desapareciendo- el agente Lang hizo una pausa para tomar un trago de su café.

Jack, RJ-13 y Nana Spicer intercambiaron una mirada.

-Las hermanas Schwarz son un par de gemelas albinas de Mittenwald, Alemania. Un artista local les dio algo de fama con una serie de impresiones de arte. Volvieron a Innsbruck para otra sesión y desaparecieron. Los ví a usted y a su hermano y asumí... no puede haber tantos gemelos albinos.

-Oh. Bueno, eso es bueno- declaró Jack -Pero vamos a esquiar.

El agente Lang pestañeó.

-Ustedes... ¿aún así quieren irse de vacaciones? ¡Pero están poniendo sus vidas en sus manos!

-Estoy invitando a mi nieto favorito en unas vacaciones de cumpleaños- dijo Nana Spicer -Si Nuestro Jackie quiere esquiar, esquiaremos.

-¿Su nieto favorito? ¿Y cómo se siente él al respecto?- preguntó el oficial, señalando a RJ-13.

-Se las arregla para llenar el vacío de su corazón con alcohol, y mujeres- ofreció Jack.

-¡Así es!- dijo RJ-13 con alebría, levantando su cerveza.

-SI no fueses tan perezoso y perezoso, ¡podrías ser mi nieto favorito, RJ!- dijo Nana, sacudiendo su dedo hacia el robot -¿Por qué no puedes ser como tu hermano?

-Pero aún así derroto a Megan, ¿verdad?- preguntó RJ-13.

-Sí, con facilidad.

-¿RJ? ¿A qué se refiere?- preguntó el agente Lang.

-¡Su _nombre_ es Rudolph Jan Spicer!- dijo Nana, primorosa -A pesar que avergüenza el nombre.

-¿Rudolph?- se mofó el policía.

-No es de extrañar que beba, ¿verdad?- murmuró Jack -Su preocupación es apreciada, pero innecesaria. Mi hermano y yo vamos a ir a esquiar y Nana va a...

-¿Regodearse en tu felicidad?- se mofó el policía.

-Iba a decir emborracharme y tener sexo- ofreció Jack Porque creo que le debo una parada en Amsterdam después de esto.

-Maldición, sí- murmuró Nana.

El agente Lang los miró, horrorizado.

-D-discúlpenme, tengo que hacer una llamada telefónica- murmuró, parándose y abriéndose paso hacia la parte posterior del vagón.

-Bueno, ahora _no podemos_ correr; luciría demasiado sospechoso- murmuró Nana.

-No necesitamos correr- dijo Jack -Estamos de vacaciones.

-Rudolph... - murmuró RJ-13.

Jack y Nana miraron hacia el andriode.

-Rudolph Jan Spicer- continuó en el mismo tono de pregunta- Rudolph J. Spicer. Rudy-No, Rudy no.

-¿Por qué elegiste Rudolph?- le preguntó Jack a su abuela -Hay muchos nombres normales que empiezan con "R".

-Tenía un enamoramiento hacia Rudolph Hess cuando era una muchacha- dijo Nana con ligereza.

Jack hizo una mueca y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz.

-R. J. Spicer, Señor. _Rudolph_.

-Al menos con un nombre como "Rudolph" será fácil explicar por qué responde a "RJ"- suspiró Jack.

-No, ¡ahora llámame Rudolph!- espetó el robot -¡Llámame Rudolph como loco! ¡Hazlo todo el tiempo!

-Oh, caray- murmuró Jack.

-¡No te pongas tan por encima sólo porque has tenido nombre desde que has nacido!- siseó RJ-13 -Tengo este cuerpo nuevo... puedo saborear cosas- Tengo vello púbico, ¡y ahora un _nombre_! _Rudolph_ _J. Spicer_.

-¡Ahora di "soy un niño de verdad"!- ordenó Jack.

-Preferiría decir "jódete, hermano mayor"- dijo RJ con una gran sonrisa.

El robot se inclinó hacia delante y robó un chocolate de la bolsa en la falda de Jack.

-¡No! ¡Lo desperdiciarás!- chilló Jack mientras el robot se echaba el chocolate a la boca.

El genio tacleó a su "hermano" y los dos lucharon en broma, en una forma familiar a los hermanos en todas partes.

-¿Qué está hciendo el Oficial Amistoso?- siseó Jack a Nana.

-Hablando por teléfono. Ahora colgó y sólo está parado al final del vagón- observó Nana.

-Protegiendo y sirviendo- dijo RJ-13 -¡Que alguien em llame "Rudolph", maldición!

-¡No hasta que prometas no robar más de mis Katzenzungen, _Rudy_!- gruñó Jack.

-¡Rudolph! ¡Rudy no!

-Rudolph, por favor no riñas con tu hermano- dijo Nana en una voz tan dulce que podría darte caries.

-Awww, ¡gracias, Nana!- chilló "Rudolph" retorcéndose para salir debajo de Jack -¡Mi Nana!

Nana abrazó con dulzura al androide.

-Jack, tengo que decir que eres la persona más talentosa que he conocido jamás. ¿Cómo pudiste darme otro nieto cuando tú _eres_ mi nieto?

-Él es Jack Spicer- el nombrado poco antes Rudolph observó -Está _hecho_ de genialidad.

-¡Demonios, sí!- secundó Jack, apretando contra sí su bolsa de chocolates, en ademán protector.

.-.

-¿Otro chico genio? ¿Avanzado en tecnología, como Spicer, o activo en otro sector? Tecnología. Eso es bueno.

Chase Young estaba sentado frente a su enorme escritorio, con volantes y papeles esparcidos sobre la superficie. Una computadora portátil apenas se las arreglaba para mantenerse sobre la esquina del escritorio. El antiguo señor dragón tenía un teléfono celular pegado a la oreja y lucía algo más que un poco agobiado. Se había sacado su armadura, pero aún usaba su gi negro, parcialmente desabotonado y con las mangas enrolladas hacia arriba.

-¿Algo más que deba saber? ¿Petizo? Puedo vivir con eso. ¿Pelirrojo? Bueno, ¿por qué meterse con la fórmula ganadora? ¿Es él? Oh, ¡me _gusta_ el acento! Explique la oferta, ¿podría?

Chase hizo una pausa mientras uno de sus guerreros se quedó parado en la puerta y esperó a ser notado. Tras él, apenas visibles, los monjes Xiaolin miraban a su enemigo con curiosidad.

El señor dragón hizo un gesto vago pero agobiadode "¿por qué me están molestando ahora?", pero les indicó que pasasen.

-¿No es malvado? ¿Por qué malgastas mi tiempo, entonces?- Chase cayó en silencio por un moento, pero su mirada siguió a Omi a través del piso -Ya tengo uno así- murmuró con vaguedad -Repórtese de nuevo cuando tenga algo que valga la pena decirme.

Young cerró el teléfono celular con un chasquido, tomó el archivo frente a él y lo lanzó a la chimenea. Cualquier fuego que podría haberse iniciado ahora estaba aplacado bajo resmas de papel.

Chase Young levantó una intensa mirada hacia los monjes.

-¿Qué?- disparó.

Los monjes se intercambiaron una rápida mirada, como si ya estuviesen lamentando el haber venido aquí.

-Jack... Jack realmente se fue- anunció Raimundo.

Incluso a sus oídos, la declaración sonó estúpida. Por supuesto que Chase sabía que Jack se había ido; él fue el que les había dicho. De hecho, habían descubierto que ese era el caso cuando habían ido a "liberar" todo Sheng Gong Wu del laboratorio sin guardia de Jack y encontraron un Jackbot esperándolescon todo SGW que el genio albino poseía (a excepción del Bastón del Mono) y un mensaje. Podían tener todos los Wus si dejaban de entrar en la maldita casa y la próxima vez que la alarma del perímetro se apagase, llamaría a la policía.

-¿...Sí? _¿Y?_- gruñó Chase.

-Entonces, um... ¿tienes el Bastón del Mono o sabes si Jack lo retuvo por motivos sentimentales?

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- se metió Omi, mirando a través de las montañas de papeles en la mesa.

-Estoy reclutando, joven monje- declaró el maestro Heylin con una calma que no sentía -Estoy corto de una bruja malvada y de un chico genio.

-¿Alguna vez has oído de empleo?- preguntó Kimiko.

-Señorota Tohomiko, me preocupan los malvados puestos del Heylin, no del turno de noche de la tienda de comestibles local.

-Bueno, ¿qué clase de beneficios estás ofreciendo?- preguntó Clay -Quiero decir, toda organización malvada que valga la pena tiene, al menos, alguna clase de seguro de salud.

-La dental también es buena- ofreció Kimiko -Porque, tú sabes, los seguidores siempre están siendo golpeados hasta que se les salen los dientes.

La Dragón de Fuego dio un puñetazo al aire para demostrar.

-Sí, o al menos pagar lo suficientemente bien para que se puedan comprar ellos mismos sus cosas- se sumó Raimundo.

Chase Young miró a los monjes ante él como si estuviesen habland en un idioma desconocido.

–¿...beneficios?- se arriesgó.

Tres de los Dragones Xiaolin le devolvieorn la mirada a Chase, impactados.

-¿No estás ofrecindo _ningún_ beneficio? ¡No es de extrañar que no tengas ninguna oferta!

-¡Tienes que ofrecer_ al menos_ plan de salud y dental para, incluso, secuaces en entrenamiento! ¡La secuacidad es un trabajo azaroso!- chilló Kimiko -Escuché que el Clan Pie también están empleando bonos.

-Quiero decir, si quieres que la gente reciba golpes por tí, ¡tienes que ofrecerles más de lo que van a obtener por dar vuelta hamburguesas! En serio, ¿cuál es tu nivel de pago de entrada?- preguntó Rai.

Hubo una pausa mientras los monjes esperaban por una respuesta. Chase se dio cuenta con desganaque iba a tener que llenar ese aburrido silencio.

-No... hay paga- declaró, despacio -Sólo la oportunidad de aprender a mi lado.

-¿Acaso eso no sería suficiente para personasque aspiren a malvadas?- preguntó Omi en una pequeña voz.

-¡NO!- le ladraron los otros tres Dragones.

-Sin paga, sin beneficios y... ¿siquiera estás ofreciendo habitación y comida? ¡Nadie se va a sacrficar tanto por tan poco en retorno!- espetó Clay -¡No puedes siquiera empezar en lo más bajo de la compañía y trabajar hasta hacerte camino hacia la cima! E mundo simplemente no funciona de esa manera.

-Lo siento, hombre, pero no tienes suficiente renombre como para hacer que eso funcione- dijo Rai con un encogimiento de hombros.

-Ese comentario me ofende, y no me llames "hombre"- siseó Chase.

-De hecho- dijo Kimiko -Si te promocionas como _esuela_ en vez de un sitio de futuro trabajoeso podría funcionar- la Dragón de Fuego tomó la ignorada portátil de Chase y la empujó hacia ella -¡Cuál era el nombre de esa escuela que dirigía ese tipo de Hermano Sangre?

-Hooooo... Tiene algo que ver con abejas, ¿o no?- preguntó Clay.

-Adorables sugerencias son esas, jóvenes monjes, y debería recordarles que soy un señor dragón de ancestral poder y que no pago subalternos.

-Jack lo hacía- anunció Raimundo.

-Sabes en lo que Jack era bueno?- inquirió Clay -Era realmente bueno en dejar que la gente tuviese un bocado de la manzana.

-Nunca me dio manzanas- señaló Omi, huraño.

-No, él quiere decir que Jack los emplearía para una o dos misiones y entonces ellos seguirían viniendo por su propia voluntad. _Gratis_.

-¿O Minina? Creo que ella empezó sólo para competir con Jack.

-Sí, él siempre protestaba y la llamaba por su nombre pero hacía acto de presencia y le ofrecía llevarla a casa cuando ella lo necesitaba- intercedió Kimiko, sin retirar los ojos de la pantalla ni por un segundo -Podría haber jurado que dormían juntos.

-¿En serio? Tengo una vibra de "hermanita menor molesta" de eso- ofreció Rai.

-Pandabubba quedó atrapado en un trato de negocios con Jack- dijo Clay, cambiando de tema cuando Omi empezó a lucir confundido.

-¿O Vlad? Geez, ¡nunca vimos venir a Vlad! ¡Jack incluso le ordenó a Vlad que lo golpease frente a nosotros para que pensásemos que iba en serio!

-¡Funcionó vergonzosamente bien!- gruñó Omi.

-Por mucho que odie admitirlo, no puede _no gustarte_ ese tipo- suspiró Clay.

-¿Vlad?

-¡No, Jack! Quiero decir, ¿cuántas veces él simplemente pasaba para decir hola? Después que destrozásemos sus robots él estaba como: Ups, ¡nos vemos la próxima!

-Eso es verdad. Cuando encesitaba algo de nosotros, sabía cuáles botones presionar para obtenerlo. Incluso si era protección, puede hacer que lo aceptemos lo suficiente para tenerlo por ahí cerca- dijo Kimiko -Y es Academia H. I. V. E.

-¿No tenían un programa de salidas por trabajo?- preguntó Chase.

Los cuatro monjes se sobresaltaron, como si se hubiesen olvidado que el señor dragón estaba allí. Normalmente, Chase lo habria tomado ocmo una ofensa, pero de repente estaba demasiado agotado para que le importase.

-Las prisiones tienen "salidas de trabajo"- corrigió Raimundo- las _escuelas_ tienen programas "de la escuela al trabajo".

-Lo que sea- gruñó Chase, frotándose los ojos.

-Sí, creo que para eso es ese enlace- dijo Kimiko, haciendo clic en algo -Aquí hay una lista de estudiantes disponibles para villanos a tiempo parc-¡OOOOOOoooooooOOOOoo! ¡Emplea a Kid Wykkyd(1)! Luce caliente en una forma gótica/dark/visual kei.

Chase Young perdió la paciencia.

-¡Esto no es un _servicio de citas_!- rugió -¡Sagan de mi casa!

Instantáneamente, la habitación estuvo llena de grandes gatos. Los guerreros en forma de bestia acorralaron a los adolescentes y los empujaron hasta la parte exterior de la puerta.

-No necesito el sentarme aquí y escucharles a ustedes alabar el carisma de Spier- suspiró Chase cuando se hubieron ido.

.-.

-Bueno, ¿en serio?- suspiró Jack -Eso es un poco triste.

El trío estaba juntando sus cosas para salir del tren. RJ-13 había sido enviado a despachar sus contenedores de aperitivos y botellas. Jack ahora podía ver el pedazo de papel en el que el androide había estado escribiendo. Escrito una y otra vez en varias versiónes, estaba "Rudolph J. Spicer".

Nana Spices se inclinó para leer la firma practicada.

-Oh, creo que es tierno- anunció -Está vivo, ¿ves? Deberías estar orgulloso.

Jack gruñó bajo su aliento y le dio al papel una mriada de desconfianza. En su experiencia, los robots que obtenian tanta independencia, como esa, eran malas noticias para Jack.

-Al menos deberías estar orgulloso de ti. Al fin lograste reemplazar a tu hermano.

Jack hizo una pausa.

-Mi... ¡No tengo un hermano, Nana! ¿Al fin te has vuelto senil?

Nana spicer no se levantó para la ocasión, sino que simplemente apoyó una mano sobre la otra sobre su bastón.

-No tienes un hermano _ahora_. Pensé que ahondar en los muertos sería demasiado mórbido para un niño y tus idiotas padres probablemente han olvidado al pequeño Jacob. En el útero, tenías un hermano, Nuestro Jackie. Un hermano gemelo, de hecho. Pero sólo tú sobreviviste al nacimiento.

Jack miró a su abuela como si nunca la hubiese visto antes.

-No te lo dijimos porque, ¿quién quiere decirle a un niño pequeño que tiene un hermano muerto? Pero... bueno, siempre te ha fascinado el tema de los gemelos y empezaste a construir robots que lucían como tú. Era como si supieras que deberías tener un gemelo idéntico corriendo libre por algún lado. Este... Nuestro Rudolph... creo que podría ser el que has estado intentando construir. Así que es por eso que es tierno.

Jack miró fijo a Nana por unos minutos más. Eventualmente, su mirada se deslizó hacia el papel en la silla de RJ-13. Lo levantó y lo estudió en silencio.

-El Oficial amistoso aún está merodeando- suspiró RJ-13 mientras volvía a su asiento -¿Crees que podamos hacer un arresto ciudadano?

Cuando no obtuvo respuesta, miró por sobre el hombro de Jack para ver qué era lo que su maestro estaba mirando fijo. Sus ojos se ensancharon cuando vieron lo que Jack sostenía.

-Oh, no... eso es sólo... - tartamudeó el androide, intentando arrebatar el papel.

Jack llevó el papel fuera de su alcance y lo miró de nuevo.

-He estado pensando- murmuró -Deberías cambiarte el "Jan" a "Jacob".

RJ-13 hizo una pausa.

-¿Eso crees? ¿Por qué?

-Jacob es mejor. Jan es un nombre raro para un muchacho. Si te vas a quedar con "Rudolph", un segundo nombre común podría amortiguar un poco la extrañeza. Me gusta Jacob.

-Oh. Bueno, supongo que puedo hacer eso.

-Jackson Albert Spicer y Rudolph Jacob Spicer. ¿Ves? Es una buena combinación- dijo Jack con una calidez desconocida hasta ese momentoen su voz.

-Bueno, sí, supongo que es así si lo dices de esa manera- dijo el androide con una sonrisa Lo cambiaré, Jack.

-Gracias, Rudolph.

El rostro de "Rudolph" se encendió como un árbol de Navidad y atrapó a su hermano en un abrazo espontáneo.

Nana sonrió para sí. Así que ahora Jackie podría tratar al robot como si fuese de la familia; después de todo, estaba construido para reemplazar al hermano que Jack nunca supo que había perdido. No miraría a Rudolph como competencia. Y el comportamiento de Rudolph cambiría incluso más de "sirviente" a "familia". Nana tendría dos nietos de los que estar orgullosa.

Todo gracias al pobre y pequeño muero Jacob.

Tal y como salían las mentiras audaces, era una buena.

.-.

Había policías esperándoles cuando bajaron del tren.

Jack levantó una mirada menos que complacida hacia el detective que dio un paso adelante para estrechar su mano.

-¿Señores Spicer? Soy el detective Bucholz del Departamento de Policía de Innsbruck. Tengo entendido que están planeando unas vacaciones en estos momentos tan peligrosos.

-No "planeamos". Nos vamos de vacaciones- gruñó Jack -Y nos gustaría seguir con eso, muchas gracias.

-Tenemos reservaciones en el Hotel Innsbruck- anunció RJ-13 -¿Sabe si tienen un spa nudista?

Los ojos del detective Bucholz miraron brevemente al androide.

-Señor Spicer, si insiste en permanecer saliendo en público a esta hora, nuestros oficiales se verán forzados a mantener un ojo en ustedes. Realmente no puedo permitirme el mantener tatos oficiales vigilándolos a usted y a su hermano.

-¿Así que ahora es nuestra culpa?- se burlóJack -Retire a sus oficiales; ¡mire si me importa! No estoy asustado de un par de secuestradores, ¡eso es jodidamente seguro!

-Señor Spicer, estaríamos faltando a nuestro deber como oficiales de la ley si le dejásemos, a sabiendas, que su hermano y usted resultasen heridos.

-Vacaciones- ladróJack -Estoy de vacaciones y usted no está aquí. No está en mi camino. Estoy llamando un taxi y nadie me está hablando. ¡TAXI!

Jack mantuvo sus ojos al frente, ignorando totalmente al policía detective parado a su lado. El detective Buscholz lucía dividido entre balbucear inefectivamente y recurrir a Nana spicer.

La matriarca de la familia le estaba enviando una mirada mortal, así que eso eliminó una opción.

-¿Son esas gemelas?- preguntó Jack.

El detective Buscholz se giró para ver que el taxi que se acercaba al cordó de la vereda tenía un aviso de la galería Gedrose. Dos mujeres gemelas albinas miraban a la cámara con ojos rosa pálido. El detective Buscholz se aferró a la oportunidad.

-Sí, ellas son Anna y Emma Schwarz. Fueron secuestradas de esta misma ciudad, incluso a pesar que la policía vigiló cada uno de sus movimientos, y _ellas cooperaron_.

-Mmm. Son bonitas- dijo Jack con aire casual, como si sólo ahora notase que estaba lloviendo afuera.

El otro gemelo, Rudolph, abrió la puerta del taxi y ayudó a su abuela a entrar antes de sentarse junto a ella y cerrar la puerta.

-Hotel Innsbruck- recordó a su hermano -¡Spa nuuuuuu-diiiista!

-Vamos antes que rompa una juntura- dijo Jack con una sonrisa irónica.

-¡Sr. Spicer, no puedo garantizar su seguridad si continúna despreciando el peligro en el que está!

-He estado en peligro toda mi vida -bueno, la mayor parte de mis años formativos- y sólo desde que empecé a ignorarlo... espera, eso no suena bien- respondió Jack mientras se metía en el taxi -Sólo desde que...

-¿Lo ignoras y esperas que se vaya?- ofrreció Rudolph.

-Creo que es peor- opinó Nana.

-¿Sabes qué? Estoy de vacaciones- declaró Jack -¡Al Hotel Innsbruck, chofer!

Había policías en el recibidor del hotel. Había policías en el pasillo fuera de la lujosa suite de dos ambientes. Jack casi esperaba a medias encontrar un oficial escondéndose en uno de los armarios, pero esa espera no fue concretada.

-Maldición, esto es molesto- gruñó Jack -¡Sólo quiero ir a esquiar!

-No tenemos ningún equipamiento de esquí- señaló Rudolph.

-¡Soy rico! ¡Simplemente puedo ir a comprarlo! ¡Vámonos de ccmpras! ¿Qué estás haciendo, Nana?

Nana Spicer se estaba acostando con ciudado en un sofá.

-Voy a tomar una siesta, Nuestro Jackie; estoy cansada.

-¿Cansada? Pero-

-¡Soy una mujer vieja, Jackie! No puedo mantenerles el ritmo a ustedes dos todo el tiempo. Estoy vieja y quiero una siesta. Ve de compras; ve a esquiar; diviértete.

Jack intercambió una mirada con su gemelo androide. Después de un momento, se fue a sentar en un borde del sofá.

-¿Quieres cenar primero? Simplemente podemos bajar hasta el restaurante del hotel- ofreció Jack -Entonces podrías tomar una siesta y RJ y yo podríamos... hacer algo.

-¡Spa nudistaaaaaaaaa!- siseó Rudolph.

-¡Bueno! ¡Vamos al spa nudista!

El robot albino chilló en alegría y dio palmas mientras Nana se reía, apreciándolo.

-Oh, supongo que podré aguantarme hasta después de la comida- condedió -¿No tienen uno de esos cena-show? Me pregunto cuál es el entretenimiento hoy.

.-.

El Hotel Innsbruck estaba celebrando una extravaganza del baile dle vientre de una semana. Había adorables señoritas bailando y meneándoseen escena, para el gran deleite de RJ-13. Luego vino un hombre de buena musculatura en un traje rojo que trajo una sonrisa al rostro de Jack y Nana. De alguna forma se las arreglaba para exhudar masculinidad mientras se movía en lentejuelas rojos. Luego tres daneses ridículosejecutaron una parodia de un baile del vientre que hizo que la audiencia se desternillase. Para el acto final, hubo en el escenario un solo de una... persona.

Un traje rosa resplandecía con tantos acentos de oro que el bailarín parecía brillar en las luces. Una ridícula aplicación de brillo corporal ayudaba al efecto. Un pelo rubio y corto brillaba bajo las brillantes luces, sumándose al aspecto angelical del bailarín o bailarina. El/la balarín/a del vientre era grácil, ágil, y sensual. Lo único extraño era...

-¿Es un chico o una chica?- se preguntó Nana Spicer.

-Uh... yo... no sé. Pero me viene bien de cualquier forma- admitió Jack -Él/ella es extremadamente caliente.

Rudolph continuó achinando los ojos a la figura que giraba y brillaba.

-O es una chica muy marimacho, o un chico realmente femenino- conjeturó.

-Duh- dijo Jack -No hay muchas otras opciones flotando. Me sorprende que no hayas hecho un escaneo.

-Estoy intentando- admitió el androide -Pero hay demasiado metalizado en el traje como para obtener una buena lectura.

Jack estudió al bailarín por unos momentos más.

-Creo que es un chico- conjeturó.

-Explica la lógica, Nuestor Jackie- ordenó Nana.

-El pelo corto. Dijo Jack al instante -Todas las bailarinas obviamente femeninas tienen pelo largo y bonito. Este muchacho no sólo tiene pelo corto, no tiene nada en él. Incluso las chicas de pelo corto tienen broches y hebillasy cosas. Además, las bailarinas femeninas usan maquillaje realmente oscuro y este chico usa un poco y realmente brillante. Tiene el brillo corporal puesto, pero el único maquillaje que distingo dede aquí es un poco de brillo labial, _quizás_.

-Está vestido de rosa- señaló Rudolph.

-Es un chico pequeño con el rostro de un ángel que vive de ser un bailarín del vientre profesional. Su nivel de "no-me-importa-una-mierda-lo-que-pienses" debe ser astronómico- declaró Jack -Me gustaría comprarle una bebida sólo por eso.

Jack hizo un gesto hacia un camarero, quien de inmediato cambio de curso para servir al joven albino.

-¿Sí, señor?

-¿Se les permite a los bailarines aceptar bebidas de la audiencia?- preguntó Jack.

-Sí, por supuesto, señor- respondió el camarero.

-Me gustaría comprarle a ese compadre en el escenario un gran vaso de lo que sea que beba- declaró Jack.

El camarero no cambió de expresión en el exterior, pero un pequeño tic en el ojor dejó saber a Jack que había extrapolado el sexo dle bailarín de forma correcta

-¡Bien hehco, señor!

-¿Cómo se llama? ¿Lo sabes?

-Ah... es Matthias... algo. Empieza con una "C", creo. Es estadounidense- ofreció el camarero.

-Pasemos a la pregunta que realmente quieres hacer, Jack- lo cort+o Rudolph -¿Es homosexual?

-Geez, ¿qué demonios le pasó al Sr. Sutil?- espetó el joven genio -¡Has estado junto a Nana demasiado tiempo!

-Erm... lo es...- murmuró el mesero con incertidumbre.

Una mirada de pura malicia agració los rasgos de Jack.

-Tiene un novio...

-¡Ja! ¡Mal para ti!- se jactóRudolph.

-Por favor, ignore a mi hermano; es un idiota. Aún así me gustaría enviarle una bebida el Sr. Matthias "algo que empieza con "C"", y dejarle saber que es asombroso.

-¡Será un placer, Señor!- declaró el mesero.

-Me voy a dormir la siesta, señoritas- suspiró Nana una vez se hubo marchado.

-Te llevaremos de nuevo a la habitación- ofreció Rudolph, parándose.

-Y, entonces, nos iremos al spa- declaró Jack -Podría tener un masaje.

Nana fue depositada de vuelta debidamenteen la habitación y fueron hacia el spa apropiadamente. Estaba casi vacío a esta hora. La sala principal tenía una piscina interior con habitaciones más pequeñas para masajes, envolturas en lodo, frotación de piel y varios otros tratamientos de spa derivados de ellos. Jack podía ver las puertas del sauna al otro lado de la habitación e hizo planes para visitarlo en el futuro muy cercano.

Pero por ahora...

-¡Hora de nadar!- declaró Jack.

El joven albino tomó unos cuantos pasos largos hacia delante y se hundió en la piscina, dejando que su cuerpo se inclinaseen las cálidas aguas. A Jack siempre le había gustado nadar; sus padres siempre podían permitirse una piscina interior y sus doctores habían recomendado la natación como un ejercicio no estresante para su pobre y frágil cuerpo albino.

¿Qué dirían ellos si lo viesesn practicando kung fu?

Sí, al principio sus manos, pies, espinillas, brazos, piernas y espalda fueron más que nada una masa de moretones y estaba bastante seguro que se había fracturado algo en su pie en cierto punto, pero se curó. Se había vuelto más fuerte. Su densidad ósea probablemente se había doblado respecto a lo que había escuchado que decían sus doctores físicos. Y mírenlo ahora: Jack Spicer antes se avergonzaba de estar en un traje de baño, alrededor de fantasmas de mujeres y ahora estaba meneando su paquete con el culo desnudo en público (más o menos).

Vergüenza no era más su segundo nombre.

Su segundo nombre era Albert por su abuelo y si pensabas que ese era un nombre ewstúpido, podías chuparle su albino pene. Jack Spicer era su propio hombre.

Jack salió a la superficie en la parte playay se tiró el pelo hacia atrás.

-Wow.

La voz de Rudolph hizo eco sobre el agua calma.

-Hiciste que eso luciese _bien_. ¡Mi turno!

Jack se tensó.

-NoRJno-

Demasiado tarde.

RoboJack Unidad 13, también conocido como Rudolph Jacob Spicer, dio un paso hacia atrás, y entonces se sumergió con gracia en la piscina del spa. Momentos después, un fuerte "¡Thunk!" hizo eco desde el fondo cuando doscientos veinticinco kilos(2) y poco más de androide golpearon con fuerza el concreto del fondo de la piscina. Jack puso una mano sobre su boca y esperó que nadie estuviese prestando mucha atención. Unas pocas personas en el spa miraron a su alrededor, confindidas, pero nadie conectó el fuerte ruido con la zambullida menos que elegante de Rudolph.

Después de un minuto o dos, el borrón blanco y rojo en el fondo de la piscina empezó a moverse hacia la parte playa. RJ emergió del agua como Venus con una nariz golpeada. O al menos, eso fue lo que Jack concluyó por la forma en que mantenía su mano aplastada contra ella.

-¿Te has roto la nariz? ¡Déjame ver!

-Está bien, está bien- gruñó Rudolph, luciendo totalmente humillado -Los nanobots lo están arreglando.

-¡No estás hecho para nadar, sabes!- señaló Jack.

-Gracias por esa advertencia a tiempo- espetó el androide -Oghnn... ¿luce bien?

Rudolph removió su mano de su nariz. Sólo un ojo experto habría captado los minúsculos movimientos de los nanobots trabajando bajo l apiel, empujando la punta y el tabique nasal de nuevo en su lugar.

-Sí, pero dale un par de minutos antes de mostrársela a nadie más.

-Bien. Voy a que me den una envoltura de lodo. Deberías nadar mientras puedas.

-¿Mientras pueda? ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

-Creo que rajé el fondo- admitió Rudolph, subiendo las escaleras para salir de la piscina.

Jack eligió una envoltura corporal de algas y un masaje de pañuelos de papel profundo mientras los confundidos hombres de mantenimiento intentaban descubrir por qué la piscina de repente estaba perdiendo agua. Los empleados del spa estaban intentando convencerlo sobre los beneficios de una frotación corporal cuando una figura dorada y brillante pasó por su visión.

Jack se alejó de los clientes más que ansiosos y miró a Matthias "algo-que-empieza-con"C"" brillar a través del piso y hacia el sauna.

-Oh- murmuró despacio.

-¡Jack!- Rudolph apareció de la nada -¡Mi medidor de magiaacaba de llegar a un pico _masivo_.

-¿Magia?- Jack arrancó sus ojos de Matthias por un momento -¿Shen gong Wu?

-No, firma incorrecta. Diría que es más _alguien_ que _algo_.

-Sí, eso es fascinante. Voy a ir al sauna-

_Algo_ pasó a su lado. Algo poderoso y grande que prácticamente irradiaba magia oscura. Algo que estaba en la forma de un glorioso y desnudo hombre que seguía a Matthias "con una C" en un vouptuoso pavoneo.

-Sí, ese sería él- dijo Rudolph despacio.

-Tú... no crees que le vaya a hacer algo al bailarín, ¿verdad?- preguntó Jack.

-¿A quién le importa?- preguntó el androide.

-A mí me importa. ¡Tipos tan hermosos y confiados en sí mismos y sexys son raros! ¡Vamos!

Jack se levantó con rapidez y se apuró a entrar al sauna después del par. Matthias y el extraño de cabello negro estaban abrazados juntos en un banco, ambos completamente desnudos y transpirando gentilmente.

-¡Hola!- espetó Jack, tomando asiento en el banco -¿Tiene lugar para dos más?

Matthias "con una C" empezó a rodar sus ojos, pero paró cuando vio a Jack y Rudolph.

-O-oh... - murmuró despacio.

El bailarín del vientre intercambió una mirada con el extraño de cabello oscuro. Un entendimiento no hablado destelló entre ellos. Jack se detuvo. Esa mirada... no era una mirada que se pasase entre extraños. Esa era una mirada pasada entra dos personas que estaban muy familiarizadas la una con la otra; muy familiarizadas, sin duda.

-Um... discúlpenme- dijo Jack -Eres el bailarín del espectáculo, ¿verdad? ¿Matthias-algo-con-una-C?

-¡Oh, buena investigación! Es Matthias Conway, por cierto. Y ese es mi amante, Phooka Aughisky.

-Es un placer- ronroneó Phooka en una voz como sexo caliente.

Jack tuvo que tragar duro.

-J-Jack Spicer. Éste es mi hermano, Rudolph.

-Eres un gran bailarín- dijo educadamente Rudolph.

-Esta es, probablemente, una pregunta malintencionada- dijoi Matthy con una sonrisa malciosa -¿pero son ustedes dos homosexuales?

-Él lo es- dijo Rudolph, señalando a Jack,

-Soy bi, bastante cerca- corrigió el hombre en cuestión.

-Oh, geez; sabía que mi suerte no era tan buena- suspiró Matty -¿Quién podría pasar por alto un par de gemelos que luzcan como ustedes?

La puerta del sauna se abrió y una joven mujer rubia entró dando zancadas con confianza en la pequeña habitación.

-Bueno, ¡si soy afortunada!- declaró -Entrando a una habitación llena de hombes calientes y sexy-¿JACK?

Jack y Rudolph arrancaron sus miradas de los otros dos hombres en el sauna.

-¿_Ashley_?- espetaron en una sola voz.

.-.

.-.

**Notas de Nakokun (traductora):**

(1) Lo gracioso es que Kid Wykkyd era Raven disfrazada.

(2) Quinientas libras, en el original.

.-.

Ya me parecía que algo no estaba como debería estar…

Cuando tuve un tiempito y decidí traducir el capítulo cinco, tomé el que RedLioness había publicado en su Deviantart. Pero, al parecer, tuvo un error de tipeo, ya que lo que yo publiqué como capítulo cinco era, en realidad, el capítulo seis. Capítulo que ya está traducido, por lo que lo publicaré la semana que viene.

La falta de neuronas funcionales que causó ese error fue el fin de mi carrera: dejé de lado muchas cosas para poder recibirme, y lo he logrado. Oficialmente, soy Técnica Superior en Programación.

Nakokun


	6. Himnos para bastardos

Ashely Katz, alias la villana Minina, miró a los dos albinos frente a ella.

-¿Jack? ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?

Mientras hablaba, la rubia se mantenía mirando de uno al otro entre Jack y Rudolph, como si no pudiese decir quién era quién.

-Ah.

-Uh.

Jack y Rudolph intercambiaron una mirada. Ninguno de los dos quería dejar saber a la extremadamente codiciosa ex-ladrona sobre el tesoro cercano.

-Estamos, um… ¡en un crucero!- ofreció Rudolph.

-¡Ha sido un viaje de autodescubrimiento!- ofreció Jack

Ashley les dio a los dos una mirada descreída.

-Sí, hemos visto nuevas tierras y conocimos gente nueva… y tuvimos sexo con ellos- continuó Jack.

Ashley no lucía más convencida.

-De hecho, nuestro abuelo tomó esta ruta cuando estaba huyendo de los Aliados y este es el aniversario número 60- sugirió Rudolph.

-¿Nos perdimos?- ofreció Jack.

-Perdimos una apuesta.

-Dios nos dijo que lo hiciéramos.

Ashley al fin se rió, mirando de uno de los dos jóvenes al otro

-¿Vieja amiga?- preguntó Matthias.

-Vieja algo- dijo Jack.

-Bueno, no seas una extraña, ven y siéntate con nosotros- dijo Rudolph, dando palmaditas al banco de madera entre él y Jack.

Aún mirando de Jack a Rudolph y de nuevo a Jack, Ashley se sentó entre ellos, mirando al par como si no pudiese diferenciar entre creador y creación.

_¡No puede diferenciar entre creador y creación!_

Era algo regular que la gente asumiese que Rudolph era humano, ¡pero Ashley sabía sobre los Jack-robots! Ella ni siquiera pestañeo cuando veía doce en fila. Incluso con ese conocimiento anterior, ¡ella no podía diferenciarlos!

"_¡Toma eso, Valle inexplicable(1)!"_ vociferó Jack en la privacidad de su mente "_¡Soy oficialmente un Dios de la tecnología! Oh, ¡los nanobots incluso están expulsando gotas de agua a través de sus poros! ¡Debe haber tomado agua cuando golpeó el fondo de la piscina! ¡He inventado un robot que __**transpira**__! ¡Incluso he hecho su rostro ligeramente asimétrico porque luce más realista! ¡Y el vello corporal fue tal dolor de trasero al hacerlo pero ahora estoy contento de haberlo hecho!"_

-No te hemos visto en un tiempo- observó Rudolph -¿Aún eres la fanática de los gatos?

-Oh, Jesús… ¡las cosas que parecen buenas ideas cuando tienes catorce! Estaba intentando vender todo eso de la "ladrona gato"…

Las luces se apagaron de repente. Hubo unos gritos confundidos desde el área del spa principal. Rudolph se levantó del asiento y se escabulló hacia la puerta. Los rayos de luz de las linternas rebotaban en el área de la piscina.

-¿Qué pasa con las luces?- preguntó.

-¡Mis disculpas, señor!- le respondió alguien –Los trabajadores accidentalmente cortaron un cable de electricidad cuando estaban trabajando en la piscina. Tendremos las luces funcionando de nuevo en un momento.

Se escurrió de nuevo hacia el banco del sauna, se golpeó la espinilla y murmuró un juramento. Jack estaba a punto de loar a Rudolph por su devoción a la verosimilitud cuando Ashley dejó escapar lo que sólo podía definirse como un ronroneo.

-Mmm, Jack, de seguro has mejorado algo, ¿verdad? No habría creído estos músculos si no los hubiera sentido por mí misma.

Jack frunció el ceño en la oscuridad. Shley no había sentido sus músculos. Ella ni siquiera lo estaba tocando.

-Uh- empezó Rudolph.

Jack se mordió el labio. ¡Ashey los había _confundido_! Oh, ¡eso era tan gracioso!

-De hecho… - empezó Jack.

-¡No te estaba hablando a ti, bolsa de circuitos!- disparó Ashley.

Hubo una pausa. Quizás el alma del largamente muerto hermano de Jack había llegado a habitar a su doble robot, porque podía jurar que él y Rudolph compartieron el pensamiento de "Oh, no, ella no ha…"

-Eso no es algo muy bonito que decir a un androide- dijo Rudolph –Prefiere ser llamado mecha.

Jack podía oír el deslizamiento de piel sobre piel.

-¿Qué dices si salimos de aquí y dejamos que el "mecha" vaya a enchufarse a una pared o lo que sea que haga para divertirse?- Ashley prácticamente gimió.

Poderes de Cyborg Gemelos Fantásticos combinados de Nuevo, porque el genio de la tecnología podía jurar que compartía el pensamiento de "Así que ella piensa que tiene agarrado a Jack, ¿huh?" con el doppelganger (2) mecanizado.

-Se enchufa a electrodomésticos para simular el sexo- dijo Rudolph con una risita condescendiente.

Jack se sentía afortunado que estuviese oscuro, porque no pudo evitar la maligna sonrisa que retorció su rostro.

-Maestro Jack, olvidé mis adaptadores- dijo en lo que esperó que pareciese una voz inocente –Tendré que masturbarme en una laptop.

-Supongo que tendrás que hacerlo, Rudolph- suspiró Rudolph –_Robots…_

-Salgamos de aquí- dijo Ashley, tirando de él hasta pararlo.

Jack esperó a escuchar la puerta cerrarse tras ellos antes de reír. Las luces se encendieron con un parpadeo. La oscura y mortal creatura enmascarada como Phooka estaba sentado a su lado, con su rostro a sólo pulgadas de la de Jack.

-Entonces- murmuró Phooka -¿Cuándo crees que se dé cuenta que eligió al robot?

Jack chilló y se alejó a través del banco. Cuando estaba tan lejos como le era posible estar, se las arregló para responder a la pregunta.

-Uh – ah – si conozco a Rudolph, él no se revelará a sí mismo sino hasta después que selle el trato.

Las cejas de Phooka se elevaron.

-¿Tendrá sexo con un robot antes de darse cuenta que no es humano?

-Soy _bueno_- anunció Jack –_Realmente_ bueno.

-¿Necesito cerrar la puerta con llave?- preguntó Matthias.

Estaba parado en la puerta del sauna sosteniendo un pequeño pedazo de papel. Jack podía adivinar que era alguna clase de hechizo pero sentía más curiosidad sobre en dónde lo había estado escondiendo el joven. Espera; ¿por qué un humano estaría ayudando a una criatura maligna? El genio de la tecnología se sintió sobrio de nuevo mientras tomaba la imagen mental de una brillante y resplandeciente carnada colgando delante de un pez que no sospechaba nada sólo para ser sacudido hasta quedar fuera del alcance, directamente frente a un par de masivas mandíbulas.

-Oh, Jesús… ¡eres _carnada_! ¡Y yo caí por eso! Ya está, ¡me alejaré de los muchachos para siempre!- declaró Jack. Lanzó otra mirada a Matthias.

-Al menos tres meses- corrigió.

Otra mirada cruzó los hermosos rasgos de Phooka y su cincelado cuerpo.

-Dos semanas es el piso.

La oscura creatura tiró hacia atrás su cabeza y empezó a reír.

-¿Debería sellar la puerta?- repitió el rubio.

-Antes que lo hagas, debería dejarte saber que Chase Young me está asechando- anunció Jack –Y estará al menos medianamente perturbado si me matas. Creo.

La cabeza de Phooka salió disparada, con sus ojos verdes muy abiertos.

-¿Chase Young?

-¿Lo conoces?- preguntó Jack.

-Solíamos salir- admitió Phooka –Oh, vamos; ¡tengo que escuchar su historia!

-¿Historia? ¿Qué historia?- preguntó Matthias.

-La historia de cómo Chase Young terminó asechando a un mortal. Un mortal que está de crucero en busca de penes, solo, indicando que los afectos de Aliento de Dragón probablemente no son correspondidos. Inteligente movimiento; él es un amante egoísta- declaró Phooka –También ronca.

Jack no pudo evitar una pequeña risita a cuán rápido Phooka había pasado de genial y sexy peligroso a chismoso.

-No termina bien las relaciones- admitió el albino.

Phooka se palmeó el muslo y rompió a reír.

-Te vamos a llevar a beber algo, Jack- anunció -¡Tengo que escuchar esto! Y también estoy un poco curioso sobre el robot.

-No puedo… ah… creer cómo has… hah… salido, ¡Jack!- respiró Ashley.

Rudolph dejó escapar un sonido que habría sido un "de acuerdo" pero fue sofocado por la garganta de Ashley. El par ni siquiera había llegado a la habitación. En ese momento estaban en el ascensor, como si fuese su madriguera, agarrando y acariciando. La joven pareja estaba vagamente consciente que la puerta repiqueteaba y se abría.

-¿Señor Spicer?

Rudolph arrancó su boca de la de Ashley para darle al oficial de policía que estaba parado en el marco una mirada mortal.

-Estoy. Un poco. Ocupado- disparó el androide.

-Sólo es parte de nuestros esfuerzos para mantener a salvo a los albinos, señor- dijo el oficial con calma -¿Ha conocido a esta señorita por mucho tiempo?

-¡La conozco desde que ella tenía catorce!- espetó Rudolph.

-Vamos, Jack, volvamos a mi habitación- dijo Ashley, dándole un puñetazo a un botón del elevador.

Las puertas se cerraron y los llevó por dos pisos hacia abajo, donde tropezaron por el pasillo sin ser molestados excepto por el otro. Ashley se las arregló para sacar su tarjeta-llave lo suficiente para abrir la puerta, y entonces le par estaba arrancando ropas por sobre la suite del hotel. Rudolph/Jack se sacó su campera y camisa, y entonces ayudó a Ashley a sacarse las suyas.

El par estaba muy distraído y no notó dos pequeñas pelotas de pelusa acurrucándose en la recientemente descartada campera. De hecho, cayeron en la cama y no notaron nada más por un largo tiempo.

-Esto… esto… no quiero hacer esto- anunció Chase Young.

Varios gatos guerreros le dieron miradas amargas. El señor dragón había estado así por días. Realmente necesitaba saber qué tipo de "beneficios" utilizaba Jack Spicer para mantener a sus secuaces a su alrededor. Las únicas personas que conocía eran Spicer, Wuya, y los mismos secuaces. Maldita sea la educación moderna; ninguno de los antiguos secuaces de Jack eran lo suficientemente estúpidos para decirle a Chase de su paga anterior sin esperar que se les subiera de forma considerable. Eso dejaba a Wuya o a Spicer. Incluso si Chase estaba lo suficientemente desesperado para traer de nuevo al fantasma de Wuya, ella no le diría lo que necesitaba saber sin promesas de ser devuelta a la carne. Para citar a Spicer "Que se joda mucho eso".

Eso dejaba al mismo Jack Spicer para preguntarle sobre prácticas de contratación. Por más difícil que fuera ser humilde, era la opción más simple y la más directa.

También iba a apestar.

-Él lo saboreará- dijo Chase a los gatos –Eso es lo que haré. Eso es… eso es lo que él haría.

Uno de los gatos intentó, con aire casual, mover el cáliz del señor guerrero fuera de su alcance. Rápido como una serpiente, Chase arrebató la copa de nuevo, asegurándose que aún estuviese llena de vino de arroz.

-Sin embargo, no voy a llamarlo sin un poco de coraje líquido. Ahora quédense quietos.

No muchos habrían esperado que Chase Young, dragón inmortal Heylin, poseyera un teléfono celular. Aún menos habían esperado que pudiese marcar con tanta facilidad, incluso menos estando menos que sobrio.

-Así que aquí estoy, como un gemelo robótico y una abuela psicótica en el paquete. Debo decir que, incluso si no hay tesoro alguno, ha valido totalmente la pena- dijo Jack, vaciando su vas.

-Wow- dijo Phooka, simplemente –Sabía que era un caso de fanático de control, pero, Jesús.

Jack se encogió de hombros ligeramente y levantó su vaso para que se lo volviesen a llenar. El cantinero vino hacia el trío y rellenó sus bebidas. El teléfono del señor de la tecnología vibró. Jack miró a la pantalla y frunció el ceño. Obviamente, para alguien de su talento, los bloqueadores de identificación de llamada no eran un desafío. La pantalla de LCD de su teléfono anunciaba: "Llamante desconocido – Origen mágico". Había una sola persona en todo el mundo que le haría una llamada desde una señal mágica.

-Chase me está llamando en este momento- anunció el albino.

Phooka rompió a reír.

-Mierda, ¡de verdad te está asechando!- rió satisfecho el kelpie -¡Psicópata!

-¿Hola?- dijo Jack, tomando la llamada.

-Spicer- respondió Chase –M-me gustaría hablar… de villano a villano… sobre mmmm, sobre… um…. Beneficios.

-¿Estás borracho?- preguntó Jack, incrédulo.

Phooka casi se cayó de su taburete de la barra por la risa.

-¡Te está llamando estando borracho! ¡Oh, por mis dioses!

Jack se giró para alejarse de la rugiente hada e insertó un dedo en su oreja libre.

-¿Beneficios?

-Sí. Sí. Mmmm, del tipo que necesita un villano. Lo sé… lo sé… tengo mis fuentes que dicen que das grandes beneficios. A mí-a mí me gustaría una pequeña muestra.

Jack bajó su teléfono por un largo momento. Cuando lo trajo de nuevo a su oído, su voz fue mucho más calmada de lo que se sentía.

-¿Quieres que seamos villanos-con-beneficios?

La risa de Phooka rozaba el grito. Hubo un largo momento de confundido silencio del lado de Chase de la línea.

-¿Villanos-con-beneficios?- repitió el señor dragón –Eso-eso… ¿suena bien? Eso-Mei Xian está sacudiendo la cabeza. ¿Eso quiere decir que das um… a tus secuaces muchos ánimos? ¿Y entonces se quedan?

-¡Oh! Oh, ¡te refieres a beneficios de _empleados_! Oh, gracias a Dios. No, eso es- en este punto Jack se dio cuenta que le estaba hablando al aire.

Phooka arrebató el teléfono del agarre de Jack y habló en él. Fue una larga cadena de palabras suaves que sonaban extrañas, sólo arruinadas por el gutural "_¡perra!_" clavado al final.

-¡Phooka! ¡Yo estaba hablando en eso!- chilló Spicer.

Chase se quedó muy, muy quieto. Por un momento, pensó que estaba mucho más borracho de lo que había imaginado previamente.

-¿P-Phooka el Aughisky(3)?- dijo, débilmente.

El kelpie ignore a Jack y continuó hablando en el extraño lenguaje. El albino le lanzó una mirada desesperada hacia Matthias.

-Sabes, que actúa como un retardado de doce años es parte de su encanto- anunció el rubio.

Jack tuvo que reírse.

-Tengo que admitir, él es mucho más… um… casual que la mayoría de los inmortales que conozco.

-Es como un niño grande. Va por su vigésimo segunda niñez, por lo que sé- dijo Matthias con un encogimiento de hombros –Pero tiene sentido que la gente que viva para siempre tienda a olvidar el alegrarse con las pequeñas cosas. Phooka… estaba en el mal camino cuando lo encontré. Él dice que a veces las hadas se deprimen tanto que sólo se dejan a sí mismos ser absorbidos por la tierra. Si tienen la motivación pueden tirar para salir de ello, ¿pero qué motivación, de un poco de tierra o de un árbol?

-¿Estaba cercano a la muerte?

-Un tipo de muerte temporal, pero sí. Era más animal que hum-persona cuando yo lo Até. Lo saqué de sí mismo y lo hice ver cosas en una nueva luz. Incluso pese a que los inmortales viven infinitamente, no viven para siempre en realidad. Los humanos –y los seres con forma humana- no están hechos en realidad para vivir para siempre. Hace cosas en su mente.

Jack consideró esto mientras Matthias tomaba un trago casual de su bebida.

-Entonces… si una persona vive por mucho tiempo, ¿se les zafan los tornillos en la cabeza?- preguntó -¿Cuántos años tiene Phooka?

-Cerca de cinco mil años, centuria más o centuria menos- dijo e bailarín –Es difícil estar exactamente seguro ya que no tienen un concepto de "años" cuando son jóvenes.

Cinco mil años. Le tomaba cinco mil años a una criatura sobrenatural ir de un predador ápex a una joroba suicida. ¿Quería eso decir que fue quince centurias atrás cuando comenzó a deslizarse despacio en la locura? Dojo no parecía loco y era de la misma edad. Pero por otro lado, Dojo era un dragón. Chase había sido humano. Incluso con una conversión sobrenatural, esa cantidad de tiempo tenía que dejar su huella en un cerebro de forma humana. Chase cuerdo era terrorífico; Chase completamente transtornado era impensable.

-Wow. Realmente esquivé una bala- murmuró Jack.

-¡Lo estás llamando jodidamente borracho y él está aquí afuera en un crucero a la pesca de penes!- chilló el hada.

-¡Ese hombre no me representa!- chilló Jack.

-Ey, vámonos de karaoke- dijo Matty, abrupto –Dejaremos a los inmortales con su inmadurez.

Jack se rió.

-¡Eso suena genial!

.-.

.-.

**Notas de RedLioness (autora):**

¡Sorpresa!

Esta es, de hecho, la sexta vez que he reescrito este capítulo. He perdido el archivo, perdido el pen-drive, roto la computadora, etc., tanta veces que literalmente temía tocar esto después de un tiempo. La razón que este capítulo sea tan corto es que lo subí tan pronto como llegué a un punto en el que era apropiado parar. El próximo capítulo estará listo más pronto, lo prometo.

**Notas de Nakokun (traductora):**

(1) Uncanny Valley: "cuanto más se parece un robot a un humano tanto en su apariencia como en sus movimientos más empatía genera en los humanos, pero llegado a un punto se entra en una especie "Valle Inexplicable" en el que el robot general repulsión"." Extraído de www. kirainet el-valle-inexplicable-the-uncanny-valley/

(2) doppelganger: es una palabra de origen alemán que significa "doble andante". Se refiere a un ser que se define como el doble fantasma de una persona, al "gemelo malvado" o al fenómeno de la bilocación (estar al mismo tiempo en dos lugares distintos).

(3) Aughisky: es una palabra que se utiliza para denominar al caballo demonio del agua. En otras palabras, a Phooka.

Nakokun


	7. Abusón en el callejón

"_Wild Thing!_

_(¡Cosa salvaje!)_

_Wild Thing!_

_(¡Cosa salvaje!)_

_Wild thing, I think you move me_

_(¡Cosa salvaje! Creo que me mueves)_

_But I wanna know for sure!_

_(¡Pero lo quiero saber con seguridad!)_

_Every time I kiss you I taste what other men had for lunch!_

_(¡Cada vez que te beso, saboreo lo que otros hombres han almorzado!)_

_The only thing that can get you off is to see me in pain!_

_(¡La única cosa que te saca es verme dolorido!)_

_Wild Thing!"_

_(¡Cosa salvaje!)_

Cantaba Jack, con su cabeza echándose hacia atrás con dramatismo.

-Oh, Dios, ¡la versión de Sam Kinison no!- resolló Matty, con su propio micrófono colgando de su mano.

"_You make my heart scream!_

_(¡Haces que mi corazón grite!)_

_You took everything!_

_(¡Tomas todo!)_

_Oh, wild thing!_

_(Oh, ¡cosa salvaje!)_

_Wild thing, I think you move me!_

_(¡Cosa salvaje! Creo que me mueves)_

_Ah, that just came to my mind – I thought I'd say it…_

_(Ah, eso acaba de venir a mi mente – Pensé que lo diría…)_

_You made me trust you, then stuck the knife in my heart!_

_(Hiciste que confiara en ti, ¡y entonces enterraste el cuchillo en mi corazón!)_

_You're a lying, unfaithful, untrustable tramp, and I think I love you!_

_(Eres un mentiroso, infiel, atorrante en el que no se puede confiar, ¡y creo que te amo!)_

_Wild thing!_

_(¡Cosa salvaje!)_

_You make my heart scream!_

_(¡Haces que mi corazón grite!)_

_You took everything!_

_(¡Tomas todo!)_

_Oh, wild thing!"_

_(Oh, ¡cosa salvaje!)_

El joven albino posó en el pequeño escenario, rockeando como si estuviese frente a una audiencia de miles. Quizá eran las bebidas o quizá estaba finalmente en su propio elemento con seres mágicos inmortales a su alrededor, pero él simplemente lucía como si la estuviese pasando bien.

-¡No sé la letra de esta!- protestó Matty.

"_Wild thing!_

_(¡Cosa salvaje!)_

_Oh, we've all had some kind of wild thing that went through our lives and made it hell._

_(Oh, todos tenemos alguna clase de cosa salvaje que va atravesando nuestras vidas y la hace un infierno)_

_'Cause everybody's had one – you, me – NOBODY likes to lose!_

_(Porque todos tienen uno –tú, yo - ¡A NADIE le gusta perder!)_

_And you know she's out there, laughing at you –_

_(Y sabes que ella está allá afuera, riéndose de ti…)_

_I don't care if it was last week or the 3rd grade!_

_(¡No me importa si fue la semana pasada o en tercer grado!)_

_Someone broke your heart!_

_(¡Alguien rompió tu corazón!)_

_What was her name?_

_(¿Cuál era su nombre?)_

_Wild thing!_

_(¡Cosa salvaje!)_

_I'll never forgive you!_

_(¡Nunca te olvidaré!)_

_You make my heart scream!_

_(¡Haces que mi corazón grite!)_

_How do you live with yourself?_

_(¿Cómo vives contigo mismo?)_

_You took everything!_

_(¡Lo tomas todo!)_

_You never loved me!_

_(¡Nunca me amaste!)_

_Oh, wild thing!_

_(¡Oh, cosa salvaje!)_

_You used me!_

_(¡Me usaste!)_

_Wild thing!"_

(¡Cosa salvaje!)

-¿Oíste eso, aliento de dragón?- lo picó Phooka, todavía sosteniendo el teléfono de Jack –Creo que está hablando de ti.

Chase Young, con el zumbido absolutamente muerto, invocó al Ojo Espía para mirar a Jack en un traje muy halagador cantando letras de canciones a grito pelado. Spicer siempre había sido muy musical.

-Yo… siempre he sido bastante rompecorazones- ofreció Chase, despacio –Es de esperar que aún esté presente en los pensamientos de Spicer.

"_I hope you slide under a gas truck and taste your own blood!_

_(¡Espero que te deslices bajo un camión de gasolina y pruebes tu propia sangre!)_

_You make my heart scream!_

_(¡Haces que mi corazón grite!)_

_Why didn't you tell me you were a demon from Hell?_

_(¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras un demonio del infierno?)_

_You took everything!_

_(¡Tomas todo!)_

_You deserve the men you're gonna meet, you loser!_

_(¡Te mereces al hombre que vas a conocer, perdedor!)_

_Oh, wild thing!_

_(¡Oh, cosa salvaje!)_

_Railroad bums! Transients! Out-of work guys!_

_(¡Vagabundos de carretera! ¡Errante! ¡Tipos desempleados!)_

_Wild thing!_

_(¡Cosa salvaje!)_

_Guy who're gonna use you like you used me!_

_(¡Tipo que te usará como me usaste tú a mí!)_

_Wild thing!_

_(¡Cosa salvaje!)_

_Guys who are gonna take money out of your purse and crawl out a window!_

_(¡Tipos que tomarán dinero de tu monedero y se arrastrarán para salir por la ventana!)_

_Wild thing!_

_(¡Cosa salvaje!)_

_Oh! O-o-o-o-o-oh!_

_(¡Oh! ¡O-o-o-o-o-oh!)_

_Wild thing!_

_(¡Cosa salvaje!)_

_What's her name?_

_(¿Cómo era su nombre?)_

-¡Se-e-e-e-e-e-h!

-Oh, sí, aún languidece por ti- ofreció Phooka con una risita maligna entre dientes.

-Éste podría ser mi plan de tener un amante que ha viajado mucho y está bien experimentado en su vida.- declaró Chase.

-Podría ser, pero no es- el kelpie sofocó su risa –No estaría tan amargado si tú simplemente lo hubieras dejado ir.

-No subestimes mi habilidad de seducir, caballo de agua- dijo el señor dragón –Jack ha madurado más de lo que puedes imaginar. Definitivamente prefiero el estado actual de su vestimenta.

-¿Lo estás viendo ahora?

Chase pensó una palabra muy mala. En menos de un minuto, el Ojo Espía se nubló, revelando nada más que oscuridad.

-Eso es muy inmaduro- gruñó en el teléfono.

-Las palabras "Acosar No Es Sexy" brillaron contra las nubes por un momento, y entonces desaparecieron.

-_Perra._

Phooka dio risitas ahogadas al teléfono.

-Creo que es hora que alguien nivele el campo de juego, Aliento de dragón.

Chase podía sentir que sus oídos se tapaban como si la elevación hubiese cambiado, a pesar que no se había movido ni un centímetro.

-_¿Qué hiciste?_

-Con uno vienen todos- anunció Phook en una voz cantarina, como el más cursi de los charlatanes de feria -¡Bienvenido al mayor entretenimiento desde la caída de Roma!

-¿Qué estás citando?

-Vida, muerte, víctimas, mirones, lo mejor de la sociedad, lo más bajo de los plebeyos, y para mantenerlo todo extremadamente interesante, ¡el patrón de hoy podría ser el entretenimiento de mañana! Todas las alabanzas al mejor de los directores de circo: ¡el Destino! ¡Todo lo que falta es el coliseo!

Phooka colgó el teléfono, sabiendo que Chase no podría volverá llamar gracias al hechizo que había lanzado. De hecho, si Chase Young quería encontrar a Jack Spicer ahora, tendría que hacerlo a la vieja usanza. Nada de Ojos Espía, nada de hechizos para ver el futuro en bolas de cristal, nada de vigilancia mágica.

Jack Spicer estaba libre.

-Oh, hombre- dijo Jack, saliendo del escenario con sus brazos rodeando los hombros de Matty -¡Eso fue divertido! No me he divertido tanto en años.

El kelpie envolvió su brazo sobre los hombros de Jack.

-Veamos si podemos mejorar un poco esos buenos momentos- ronroneó Phooka.

Jack hizo una pausa para mirar al monstruo sexy y supernatural a su lado, y al mortal imposiblemente hermoso a su otro lado.

-Esto es, básicamente, sólo para devolvérsela a Chase, ¿verdad?- adivinó el señor de la tecnología.

-Más que nada- admitió Phooka.

Jack consideró esto por un segundo, y entonces evaluó a los dos hombres junto a él.

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso- declaró.

-Eso… eso… fue… _wow_, Jack- anunció Ashley -¿Cuatro veces?

-Lo siento, eso nunca me había pasado antes- dijo Rudolph, subiéndose los pantalones –Debo de estar cansado.

La rubia hizo un vago sonido de maravilla, pero se las arregló para reptar hacia el costado de la cama y recuperar un paquete de cigarrillos y un encendedor. Ashley puso un cigarrillo entre sus labios, e intentó hacer funcionar el encendedor.

-No tenía idea que tú… quiero decir, si hubiese sabido que habías crecido así, habría sido mucho más amable cuando éramos niños. Pero siempre estabas tan obsesionado con ésos _estúpidos_ robots…

O el encendedor no tenía combustible, o sus manos estaban temblando demasiado, porque no estaba teniendo suerte alguna obteniendo una llama.

-Ey, Ashley- dijo Rudolph, aún ataviado sólo con sus pantalones -¿Sabes cuál es el secreto de la comedia?

Ante su mirada ligeramente confundida, el androide se inclinó hacia delante, haciendo que su dedo meñique se moviese hacia atrás en la unión, revelando una pequeña llama de un soplete de oxicorte, colocado a una intensidad lo suficientemente baja como para encender un cigarrillo.

-_Coordinación del tiempo_- anunció el Jackrobot con una gran sonrisa.

Un minuto después, Rudolph estaba corriendo por el pasillo con el resto de su ropa aferrado contra su pecho. Lámparas, ceniceros, y otros objetos pequeños y arrojables se quebraron en la pared tras él.

-_¡Y no vuelvas jamás, auxiliar de masturbación andante!_- gritó Ashley.

Rudolph aulló de risa mientras las puertas del elevador se cerraban tras él. Aún se estaba partiendo de risa como loco cuando salió a su propio piso y se abrió camino hacia la suite Spicer. Asintió hacia el oficial de policía y se permitió a sí mismo pasar.

-¿Te has divertido, nuestro Jackie?- preguntó Nana.

-Soy Rudolph, Nana- dijo el androide con inocencia –Acabo de pasar por Jack en la televisión - ¿qué demonios?

-Oh, lo siento bebé; escuché la risa maligna y pensé… ¿qué pasa?

Rudolph frunció el ceño ante la ropa en sus brazos. La chaqueta pesaba y se movía y dos pequeñas bolas de pelo blanco miraron al androide.

-_¡Miau!_- anunció uno.

-¿Gatitos?- dijo Nana -¿Dónde los encontraste?

-Ellos-debieron haber trepado a mi chaqueta en la habitación de Ashley- dijo Rudolph.

-¿Ashley? Jackie acostumbraba tener una amiga llamada Ashley- dijo Nana, mirando a los dos gatitos bebé.

-No, no la tenía- corrigió Rudolph –Y de seguro no la tiene ahora. Él _conocía_ a una chica llamada Ashley. Awwwww, son tan adorables.

Los pequeños gatitos blancos hociquearon contra el pecho del androide, amasando su estimulada piel con patas de gomitas rosa. Pestañearon, empujando sus ojos rojos hacia Rudolph y ronronearon.

-Oh, oh, ¿podemos quedárnoslos?- pidió Rudolph -¡Los alimentaré y cuidaré de ellos! Apuesto a que son realmente sabrosos; Ashley acostumbraba modificar genéticamente a sus gatos. ¿Por favor?

-No sé, nuestro J-Rudolph- suspiró Nana -¿Qué diría Jackie?

En verdad, ella estaba algo sobresaltada. Sabía que Rudolph estaba dando los primeros pasos hacia lo que ella consideraba una vida real, pero no esperaba que ya estuviese en la etapa de "arrastrar mascotas a casa".

Jack realmente le había construido otro nieto.

-¡Pero ya les di nombre! Éste es Asimov y éste es Einstein.

-Ni siquiera sabes si son machos o hembras, Rudolph.

-Bueno, técnicamente Asimov y Einstein eran sobrenombres, así que realmente no importa si son chicos o chicas.

Nana levantó las colas de los dos gatitos.

-Tienes a dos niñas, Rudolph.

-Entonces, ¿me las puedo quedar?

-Bueno… no veo por qué no- suspiró Nana.

-…y cuando la mayoría de los niños estaban intentando tocar senos, yo estaba allí fuera molestando al equipo de baseball. Jesús, las cosas se tornaron feas cuando cumplí catorce- dijo Matty, abriendo la puerta a su suite de hotel.

-Pasé la mayor parte de mis catorce años como un mono- anunció Jack –Transformación mágica- dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Gah! ¡Eso es tan sexy!- anunció Matty.

-Uh… ¿lo es?- preguntó Jack –La mayor parte de la gente no consideraría sexys a los monos…

-No eso del mono- corrigió el rubio -¡El hecho que pasaste un año transformado en otro ser viviente! Quiero decir, ¡wow!

-Los cambiaformas son su fetiche- susurró Phooka.

-Ah. Bueno, no traje el Bastón del Mono, pero daré lo mejor de mí- bromeó Jack.

Sin otra palabra, el joven albino saltó hacia la cama, causando que Matthias se cayera hacia atrás y riese. Jack trajo a su memoria el recuerdo de usar el Bastón del Mono, sintiendo que su frágil cuerpo tomaba la fuerza de un gran simio, ganando agilidad exponencial a la vez. Jack sonrió, feral, y se arrancó la camisa para golpearse el pecho. Matty chilló riéndose, aplaudiendo.

-No puedo creer que haya encontrado al único muchacho en la tierra que encuentra sexy a los monos._ ¡Hoo hoo haaAAAAAA!_"

-¡Es la transformación!- dijo Matty en un tono soñador –Wow, nunca me canso de eso.

-¿Transformación? Pero yo no-

Fue en ése entonces que Jack se dio cuenta que estaba colgando del marco metálico del dosel de la cama con las dos manos y un pie. Lo más raro: su primer pensamiento fue que no recordaba haberse sacado sus zapatos y medias, ni que tuviese un pulgar en su pie.

-¡Y la cola también luce divertida!

Él estaba… transformado. Era Mono Jack, sin el uso de un Shen Gong Wu.

_Diantres_…

Jack se recompuso a sí mismo para balancearse en una esquina de marco de la cama, enrollando su cola alrededor del poste. ¿Cómo – cómo demonios se las había arreglado para transformase mágicamente sin el uso de un Wu? Chase lo hacía, pero él era especial - _¡Olímpicamente especial!_, ofreció una parte desagradable de su mente. Pero entonces… todos hablaban sobre _usar_ magia, no _ser_ magia. ¿Quizás el Shen Gong Wu era como una ruedita de entrenamiento? ¿Daban el impulso para que empezasen las cosas, y una vez que te acostumbrabas las hacías tú mismo? No era como si Raimundo necesitase ya la Espada de la Tormenta para mandar al viento. Y Jack había _usado_ el Bastón del Mono más que nadie.

-Entonces, ¿vamos a tener algo e juego previo o las cosas se van a poner primitivas?- preguntó Phooka, sentándose en la cama con una botella de lubricante en su mano.

Jack bajó la mirada hacia los dos hombres increíblemente hermosos en la cama bajo él. La transformación espontánea era muy interesante, y tenía que armar una teoría seria sobre eso después, pero justo en ese momento, sexo.

-¡Soy el Rey Mono!- aulló Jack, lanzándose a sí mismo del dosel.

Temprano en la mañana siguiente, Jack se tambaleaba fuera del cuarto de hotel, con el pelo revuelto, chupones mancillando su garganta y absolutamente apestando a sexo,

-Tantos… tentáculos… - chirrió.

Tenía que parar por la mesa de entrada y preguntar en qué habitación estaba porque se había olvidado por completo. El portero lo dirigió hacia la suite correcta y se dejó caer contra la pared en el ascensor.

Estas eran, oficialmente, las mejores vacaciones en la historia jamás, y ni siquiera había esquiado.

Ah, sí; el tesoro.

Jack comprobó su reloj para ver en dónde estaban sus máquinas excavadoras. En algún sitio al sur de Innsbruck (1), un pesado camión conducido por el viejo cuerpo de Rudolph estaba llena de tecnología tan nueva que se acercaba a sangrar, y robots listos para darle un nuevo ano a una montaña.

Jack sonrió para sí. Aún tenía tiempo para un día de esquí.

-Buenos días, señor Spicer- declaró el oficial de policía fuera de la puerta del elevador.

-Jesús, ¿aún están allí? Pensé que el Detective dijo que no tenía hombres de sobra para hacer de niñeras nuestras- preguntó Jack.

-No, señor, no los tiene- declaró el oficial de policía.

-Entonces, ¿por qué-

Eso fue todo lo que pudo decir Jack antes que el bastón eléctrico golpease en sus costillas. El joven albino se desplomó en el suelo.

-Uno dentro, nos falta uno- declaró el "oficial de policía".

.-.

.-.

(1) Innsbruck es una localidad en donde habitan algunas de las historias de Lovecraft, además de una ciudad en el oeste de Austria.

Y aquí, damas y caballeros, termina lo que RedLioness ha escrito de este fanfic.

De momento.

Así que, aprovechando que hoy rindo un final de inglés, decidí practicar con este corto y sabroso capítulo, sabiendo que hace meses que me piden que lo traduzca.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


End file.
